Just A Dream
by narutokid16
Summary: What if...what if it was all a dream? There are meant to be 18 separate chapters but I wrote them all in 1 document. This is my first fic ever and I wrote this shortly after watching Big Hero 6 and getting over the feels of Tadashi dying. Reviews are appreciated. There is a sequel in the works but you have to read this before reading the sequel or else you might be a bit confused.
1. Chapter 1

Just a Dream

Hiro x Tadashi

Chapter One

"Welcome to nerd school, nerd."

"Hey I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you so…thanks for not giving up on me."

This was nice…everything seemed to be falling into place. My future seemed bright. I'd be attending SFIT with Tadashi and sharing a lab with his, I mean our, friends. I was finally using my big brain for something positive like Tadashi had always wanted. Wait…what's that sound? An alarm? I look over at Tadashi, confusion and worry plastered on my face. He was looking towards the auditorium. Before I knew it, we were running towards the building which was now engulfed in flames.

"Are you okay?" He asked a woman who came stumbling towards us.

"Yeah, I'm okay bu-but Professor Callaghan is still in there." She pointed in the direction of the building before running to safety.

I just looked at Tadashi, not knowing how to react...but he did. He dashed towards the building. "TADASHI, NO!" I latched on to his arm and looked at him, silently pleading for him to not do what he was planning to do.

He looked back and forth between me and the building. "Callaghan's still in there. Someone has to help." He ran into the building, his SFIT cap flying off of his head and landing in front of me.

Please…let him be ok. Please…I take a few tentative steps forward and before I realized what happened, I was waking up on the ground, staring into the inferno. No…No…NO!

"TADASHI!" I look around frantically and realize everything that had just transpired…was a dream. The heat I felt, the shock of being thrown to the ground, the feel of Tadashi's cardigan in my hand, and the firm arm that it covered, all of it was just a dream…a nightmare.

"Hiro? You okay bu-" I didn't even let him finish. I ran full speed into him and almost sent both of us tumbling down the stairs.

I started sobbing into his shirt trying to catch my breath. "Ta-Tadashi." I just sobbed harder and harder, clutching at his shirt. I started to sink down towards the floor as he held me and tried to calm me down. I hadn't lost him. He was still here, I could still touch him, I could still hear him, and I could still breathe in his scent.

After about 20 minutes I had stopped crying. It gave way to small hiccups every now and then, but I'd stopped crying. Tadashi kept rubbing my back and had found a comfortable spot on the wall to lean against.

"You okay now? What got into you knucklehead? You scared me."

"I'm sorry…I had a dream. A bad dream. We were-were at the showcase and…after our talk the building caught fire. Y-you went in to save Professor Callaghan and…"

"I died…Is that what you were gonna say?" I didn't respond. I just buried my face into his chest. "It's okay. I'm still here. I promise." He rested his head on top of mine and continued to rub my back. "Tell you what, how about we stay in and spend the day together. Just us. Sound good?" I nodded and looked up at him.

Tadashi helped me to my feet and into the bathroom to shower and start the day. He called everyone and told them that he'd have to reschedule our celebration for me attending SFIT. He's such a good brother…I can't imagine not having our parents and not having him.

I start my shower making sure I get nice and clean. I have no clue why I'm trying so hard to get cleaned up, maybe I'm trying to scrub off the feeling that dream left. Sure, I'll go with that. Maybe…I should…no. Not after that dream, usually it helps but it'd just feel weird. I'll just do it tomorrow or later today. In the meantime, Tadashi is waiting.

After exiting my shower with a towel around my waist, I see Tadashi waiting for me on his bed. I feel my face heating up and walk over to my side of the room, making sure I pull the divider enough so that I can't be seen, and change into sweat pants and a comfortable t-shirt. "Ready."

"Alright. I had Aunt Cass make us some snacks, which includes hot wings, and I streamed a couple of movies too. Anything else you want to do today Hiro?"

I walked over to him and hugged him tight. "I just want to spend time with you Tadashi."

"I'm not going anywhere. Today is about making you happy."

"Thank you big bro."

"AWWWW! That's adorable! Don't move, I'm getting the camera." Aunt Cass had wandered up the stairs and caught our tender moment. I didn't care that much because I was glad that I could still have these moments.

"Oh come on Aunt Cass is that rea-" Tadashi started to pull away but I pulled him back. He looked down at me quizzically because of that.

"I-it's fine. Yea it's embarrassing but we rarely have moments like these. So why not enjoy it?"

"That's a very grown up thing to say little bro. Guess you aren't as much of knucklehead anymore."

"Smile!" Aunt Cass had found the camera and returned in a more giddy state than when she left. I was happy to indulge her in this moment because who knows how many more we'd have left? *click* the camera flashed, capturing this moment between Tadashi and I. I'd have a permanent reminder of it. I look at the picture on the camera's screen and trace over every detail: the smiles gently molded into our faces, how our bodies fit together perfectly, my arms around the small of Tadashi's back, everything is so right about it. I look up at him and smile a genuine smile. I love my older brother and I'm so glad he's here.

The rest of the day was pretty great. We stayed in watching movies, streaming more and more as we finished movies, consuming the copious amounts of food graciously made by Aunt Cass who seemed to be happy that we were getting along. Tadashi indulged my clingy nature without protest. Normally I'd be scampering away from him and not the type to show affection, but after that dream about losing him, I don't care how it may look, I'm glad he's here.

Around 9:30 at night, after such a nice day with Tadashi, I was resting my head in his lap on the couch in the living room trying my best to stay awake.

"You okay there sleepy head? We can call it a night if you want." He looked at me with a small smile gracing his features.

"No, I'm okay I promise." I nuzzled my cheek against his thigh like Mochi used to before he got fat.

"Sure, whatever you say." Tadashi shifted slightly and scooped me up in his arms.

"Dashi, where…what are you doing?"

"We're going to our room and you're going to sleep."

"But…I told you I wasn't-" I was interrupted by a yawn.

"I know what you said and I know what you meant." He placed me down on his bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Wait…this isn't my bed."

"I figured you'd want to sleep with me tonight."

"I-"

"I know you're not a baby. But seeing as how…your dream and all…I thought you could use it."

Is…is he blushing. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. "Thanks Tadashi." I placed my head on his pillow and shut my eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too little bro. I'm gonna go say good night to Aunt Cass and brush my teeth then I'll be back up."

"Tell her I said good night and I love her too."

"Will do."

I casually stroll down the steps and see Aunt Cass cleaning up the living room. "Thanks for cleaning up."

"Thanks for being a good big brother. I know Hiro had a nightmare and you were looking out for him today."

"I was just doing what anyone would have. You're the best Aunt Cass." I walk over and kiss her on the cheek. "Night Aunt Cass. Love you, oh Hiro says he loves you too."

"Night Tadashi, I love you boys too."

I ascend the stairs and brush my teeth before returning to my bed. I strip out of my pants and socks before climbing into bed next to Hiro.

"You awake?"

"Mmhmm…I was waiting for you."

"Well I'm here now. Get some rest."

"Alright. Thank you for today Tadashi. I love you." He pulled himself into my arms and I happily embraced him.

"Anytime little bro. I love you too." I felt a gentle squeeze before his body got heavy and that made me realize he was on the border of sleep when I got back.

I rest my chin in his messy hair and take a deep inhale, finally relaxing enough to go to sleep. Hiro's hair smells like…vanilla beans. Weird, I never noticed before. Oh well. I'm glad we spent today together and I hope he feels better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It's been 3 weeks since Hiro's dream and his clinginess, although really cute, is a tad bit annoying. We have most of our classes together and share lab space at the insistence of our teachers and Hiro. I enjoy working on projects and Baymax with him, but an older brother needs his space too.

"Hey Tadashi, can you help me out over here?"

"Sure Honey Lemon. What do you-" Before I know it, I'm being yanked out of the lab and into the hallway.

"Ok. We've noticed your odd behavior recently."

"We?" *pop* "I see you've brought some muscle."

"Spill it Hamada. What's got you feeling down?"

I internally sigh, I thought I had been careful not to let my frustration show. Oh well, guess it's time for me to 'woman up' as Go Go puts it. I tell them everything but insist they keep a lid on it.

"That's…awful. Now I get why Hiro has been so…so…"

"Pest like?"

"Go Go!"

"What? It's true."

"He's still our friend."

"Girls…I know what you're getting at. I don't know what to do. I want him to be happy but the way he's been hanging off of me is making me feel…"

"Suffocated? Trapped?"

"Once again, thank you Go Go."

"Maybe you should be direct with him Tadashi. It may hurt but he needs to know you need your space but will still be there for him."

"Always with the wise words. Thanks Honey Lemon." *pop* "You too Go Go."

"Don't beat around the bush. Woman up and tell him. Soon."

"I will. I promise. Again, thanks girls." After our talk I walked back into my work space to find Baymax spraying ointment on Hiro's arm.

"Ummm, what did you do?"

"O-oh nothing."

"Hiro was working with a welding utensil and accidently caused a small first degree burn on his fore arm and hand. He will be alright. I have administered basic first aid as well as a salve that will speed the healing of the burn."

"Baymax! I'm fine Tadashi, really!"

"Geeze I can't leave you alone for more than a second you knucklehead." After Baymax finished treating Hiro and wrapping his burn, Hiro said he was satisfied with his care and Baymax went back into his charging station.

"Hey Hiro, can we talk about something?"

He looked up from the project he was working on with a worried look on his face. "Oh, yea sure. What's up bro?"

I scooted my chair over to his desk and took a deep breath. "For the last few weeks…you've been a bit clingy. I'm always here for you to talk and be around and hang out with but…I've been feeling a bit suffocated."

"I'm just scared of losing you Tadashi. I appreciate you indulging me though." He looks so sad. I wanted to try and avoid this. "I'll…back off. I'm all done here, I'm gonna head home."

"Wait, Hiro no I didn't want you to-"

"It's ok…I'll see you at home."

"How are you getting back?"

"I'll figure something out. Maybe I'll ask Wasabi or Go Go for a ride."

He walked out of the room and went towards the lab. "Great. Now he's depressed. Well…I suppose it was a calculated risk. I'll talk to him later."

*pop* I jump half a mile in the air. "Gah! Go Go you scared me!"

"I have eyes. I'm giving Hiro a ride. I'm assuming you told him?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to."

"Snippy. Anyways, I'm taking the kid home. Just thought I'd let you know." She turned and left, taking her helmet from between her arm and hip.

"Well…at least he'll get home fast."

After Go Go dropped me off at home, I went straight to my room, fending off Aunt Cass's prying questions by placating her with the excuse of being a bit over worked. She accepted my response and let me continue on my way to my room.

As soon as I got upstairs I flopped onto the bed, face first. I started digging in my pockets for my music player and my headphones. I needed to zone out, to get my mind off of Tadashi and what he said.

I figured I'd start annoying him sooner or later but the bluntness of his confrontation caught me off guard and instead of flying off the handle, I just sunk into my feelings and walked away from him.

I pop my headphones in and begin scrolling through my songs. Nothing catches my eye so I go to my preset playlists and click on my favorites. It's just a medley of songs that I listen to when I get like this. I start to relax and before I know it I'm succumbing to sleep. "Tadashi…"

"Faster…yes just like that." I dig my nails into his back as he picks up his pace. "Dashi…"

"I'm right here Hiro. You like that?" he sinks his teeth into my neck, eliciting a guttural moan from deep inside me.

"Well…since you wanna play it that way…" I dig my nails deeper and leave deep, long scratches down his back and his sides. I get the exact response I was looking for, a deep thrust paired with a drawn out 'mmmm' finished with a long exhale.

"You're a real tease you know that?"

"You love it." He licks the length of my neck, making me moan.

"I do." He emphasizes his point by quickly hitting my prostate. I gasp and hold him tighter.

"You're mean."

"Aww come on little brother…" He starts thrusting back and forth while he talks and I can barely focus on his words. "Don't you enjoy our quality time?"

"Da-Dashi…you…aahhh. Right there…nngghhh." He starts biting my shoulders, collarbone, and neck nice and hard, like I like it. To reciprocate, I dig my nails deeper and deeper into him.

The last time I do it he picks me up and sits me in his lap so he goes deeper inside me. "You're…squeezing me…so tight Hiro. I can barely move."

I look at him and his brown hues are glazed over with lust and arousal. My mouth hangs open for a second while I try to adjust to this new full feeling. He lurches forward and starts kissing me, sloppily at first but we find a good rhythm after a second or two. I push him onto his back and start riding him. He put his hands on my hips, meeting my dips with upwards thrusts…I can't last much longer. This feels amazing….

"Dashi…I'm…ngghhh. I'm close." He scratches my back with one hand and gropes my butt with the other. He knows how to make my orgasms intense.

"Kiss me." I gladly oblige and as I cum he does as well. Our kissing turns into an exchange of heavy breathing and us smiling at each other…wait…why is everything fading to black? What? "Hiro? Hiro?"

"Tadashi I'm right here. Why are you calling my name?"

"Hiro. Wake up." Wake up? I am awake.

My eyes shoot open and immediately I feel a wetness in my briefs and a hand shaking me awake. I hear Flesh by Simon Curtis playing in my headphones and realize that's why I…

"Hiro. You okay?"

I scoot to the other side of my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest. "Umm…yea…yea I'm fine."

He sits down next to me and I can feel a few things outside of raging embarrassment at this moment: fear, sadness, anger, worry, and the wetness in my briefs. Fear of being caught having a wet dream about my brother. Sadness over what Tadashi told me at SFIT. Anger at Tadashi for pushing me away. Worry…worrying about what it means having a wet dream about my brother…is this normal?

"Hiro…talk to me." He reaches out for me and I flinch. "Hiro…I'm sorry about earlier…I just needed breathing room."

"It's fine…I can back off a bit…but can we still hang out?"

"Of course. Just because your big bro needs a bit of space doesn't mean we can't spend time together. I'm always here for you." He gently strokes my hair but this time I lean into the touch…his gentle…touch. No!

I abruptly stand up. "I'm gonna shower. I might get some homework done then head to bed."

"Okay, sure. If you need anything or want to talk, I'll be on my bed." And with that, Tadashi got up and moved to his side of the room, opening a text book and digging through his book bag. I grabbed a change of clothes then rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I slid down the opposite side of the door and rested my face in my hands.

"What's wrong with me? The minute Tadashi is asleep, I'm researching that stupid dream." I peel out of my clothes and turn on the shower. After making sure it's at a good temperature, I step into the warm stream of water.

He's acting so weird. I expected him to be sad but seemed…scared of me. What's going on in that brain of yours Hiro? Please…just talk to me.

After exiting my shower, getting dressed, and doing a bit of homework, I glance over at Tadashi's side of the room. He's still awake. Great, well I guess I'll risk it. I sit down at my computer and start searching for journals, articles, research papers, anything that can explain why I had that dream. I want to blame it on the song because the song is so suggestive, but I want to obliterate any doubt whatsoever.

I finally find a psychological article analyzing sexual dreams involving blood relatives. It talked about how an occasional occurrence of a sexual dream involving a family member is normal to experience every now and then and most people experience them. It also stated that it is very common in teens experiencing puberty. That's a relief. At least I know that it's just a fluke and I am in no way shape or form attracted to my brother.

I exit the site and decide to turn in. As soon as I swivel around in my chair, I see Tadashi standing directly behind me with his hand outstretched. "Ta-Tadashi! What are you-"

"I was about to see if you were okay. You've been acting weird since I woke you up."

"I told you I'm ok. It's just been a long day…I was gonna turn in." I got up and made my way to the stairs to tell Aunt Cass good night but he cut me off.

"I'm not an idiot Hiro. Far from it actually. I can tell when something's wrong with you."

I sighed and looked at him with pleading eyes, but instead of buying it he just looked at me more sternly. "Okay Tadashi…when I get back I'll tell you."

"Alright. Now we're getting somewhere." He let me go say good night and as soon as I got back he cleared his throat to catch my attention. He patted his bed for me to sit next to him. I climbed onto his bed and tried to avoid his gaze but he was steadfast, keeping me in his sights. "Well?"

I was trying to come up with a convincing lie but my mind kept going back to the dream. Crap. "Well…when I was asleep…I had a weird dream and…when you woke me up I was still recovering from it. I fell asleep to a certain song and it just made my dreams weird."

"I figured as much. Did you…wanna sleep with me again tonight?"

What did he just say? Oh wait he meant as in sleep in his bed. Get it together Hiro. "Umm sure…I appreciate it. Thank you."

"Do you wanna talk about the dream?"

I could feel my face heating up. This isn't good. "No…it's okay I promise. I just want to get some rest."

"Sure bud."

He stood up and began to take off his pants. For a second…just a brief second, I was focused on his hips, the flare of his shirt that showed off his lower back, even his butt. I felt a twinge of pleasure in my crotch and a pang of fear rip through my body. I quickly adjusted myself and laid down facing away from Tadashi's portion of the bed. He shut off the light and climbed into bed next to me. I had just shut my eyes when I felt him pull me into the curve of his body with his arm around me. He nuzzled his face into my hair and breathed deep. I was a bit scared his hand would drift too low and feel my erection but his arm was firmly around my waist. I relaxed when he kissed the top of my head and I was finally able to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

So soft…so warm…this feels so great just laying here in bed. Tadashi's such a great person to cuddle with…I could do this forever. Wait…what's that…oh God that's Tadashi's…please let it just be morning wood. It is morning after all. I mean it happens to everyone. Speaking of which I want to adjust mine but this position is so nice. Laying on his arm with his other arm around me. I always sleep so well with him close to me.

"…Tadashi…" I say his name barely above a whisper, to which he responds by gently grinding his morning wood into my ass. I stifle a moan. "Tadashi…what are you doing?" He stops moving. I guess he's still asleep. I nestle back into a comfortable spot away from his prying erection and also adjust my own before trying to get some more sleep.

I tried to get some sleep but all I could focus on Tadashi's erection occasionally poking me and this weird urge to grope him…as well as myself. I keep fighting the urge until it becomes too much to handle. Before I do anything I'll regret, I slip out from under Tadashi and into the bathroom. I reemerge just to shoo Mochi out of the bathroom. I plop down on the toilet after locking the door and start rubbing myself through my pajama pants. I pick up the pace before slipping my pajamas and briefs off. I pay close attention to the spot under the rim on the head that drives me crazy. I lick two fingers on my left hand and thrust them inside my hole. I stifle a moan because the last thing I want is anyone hearing me. The pain accompanied by the sudden penetration gives me a bit of lucid high. I admit that I am a combination of a masochist and a sadist. I love a bit of pain but the thought of getting other people off…makes me crazy. I've even made myself cum without even touching my dick before. It was so intense but now I just need release. I start imagining things…people…and Tadashi on his back tied is up is the last image I see before I cum. This orgasm…it's the best one I've had. Ever. All I see is white and all I feel is my fingers pushing against my prostate and the pleasure that's intense enough to split atoms.

After I come down from my high I sit up and look at the copious amounts of cum pooled on my stomach and chest. It started to roll off my sides so I reached for toilet paper and started cleaning myself up. After I finish, I flush the evidence and wash my hands. I look at my reflection and the blush on my face is almost a glow. "What's wrong with me?" I resolve to do more research later and redirect my attention to washing up.

I stumble out of the bathroom and notice Tadashi isn't in his bed. He must be helping Aunt Cass with something. I was too spent to care or make it to my bed so I just flopped back down onto Tadashi's. Right in the spot he was laying. It's still warm. And just like that I feel sleep taking me again. I try and fight it but after that orgasm a little while ago, sleep sounds good. Maybe it'll help clear my mind.

Mmmmm…why do I feel cold all of a sudden. I start feeling around for my 5 foot tall heating pad and he's not in my bed. I slowly sit up and look around for him but he's not in his bed either. "Bathroom." I get up and notice my daily problem has reared its ugly head. "Damn it, I hope Hiro didn't notice." I fix my little problem before slipping on a pair of pants and going down stairs to help Aunt Cass with breakfast.

"Morning Aunt Cass." *mrooow* "Moshi moshi Mochi Mochi."

Aunt Cass turns to look at me with a 'Really? That joke? Of all the jokes you could make, you made that one?' look and I just rub the back of my head. Even Mochi doesn't look amused.

"Don't judge me Aunt Cass."

"Slightly judging. How'd you boys sleep?"

"I slept well, I don't know about Hiro though. He was in the bathroom when I got up."

"Did he sleep with you again last night?"

"Yea, he had a bad dream again when he got back so I offered."

"I hope everything is okay…I could go look in that parenting book and-"

"Aunt Cass, I'm sure he's ok. Even if he isn't, an awkward parenting lecture, even with the best intentions, might not help."

"Fair enough."

"I'll keep an eye on him. I promise. He's been opening up more and more to me so I'm sure he'll tell me when he's ready. Anyway, do you need any help with breakfast?"

"Sure. Can you start scrambling eggs while I watch the bacon and pancakes?"

"Sure thing." I heard the bathroom door open upstairs as well as the floor creaking and a flop. I turned to Aunt Cass who was minding the food. Apparently she hadn't heard anything or chose not to acknowledge it. I'll check on him after I finish the eggs.

After helping set the table and finishing the eggs, I went upstairs to check on Hiro. When I got to the top of the stairs, I saw that he was passed out on my bed in the spot I slept in last night. I leaned against the wall and just smiled seeing how content he looked. So peaceful and comfortable. I almost hate to ruin it, but the kid can't sleep forever.

I walk over to him and gently wake him up. I shake his sleeping form and when he opens his eyes, he looks elated to see me. His smile is contagious and I can't help smiling back.

"Tadashi…" He says softly.

"Morning sleepy head. We got breakfast on the table downstairs. You hungry?" He nods his head and before I can say another word his arms are around my neck and his head is resting on my shoulder. "Well this is a change of pace." I reciprocate his much appreciated affection before taking his hand and guiding him downstairs. On our way down he trips and runs into my chest and just lingers there for a bit. I start getting a little embarrassed because he keeps nuzzling his face against my chest. I think he's still half asleep. I guide him into a chair and as soon as the scent of food hits his nostrils he's wide awake.

"Morning guys. Morning Mochi. Thanks for the food." He rattles off the pleasantries before proceeding to stuff his face.

"I'm assuming you like the food?" Hiro nods with his cheeks packed with food.

"Rspcillry rhe reggs." I'm assuming he means the eggs.

"Slow down Hiro, the food isn't going anywhere. Besides, we don't want you to choke."

He swallows hard before speaking again. "Sorry Aunt Cass. I'm just really hungry."

"I can make more food if he's still hungry Aunt Cass."

"Thank you Tadashi. I'm going to go check the books for the café. You two enjoy your Saturday." Aunt Cass stood up and took her plate of food downstairs to the café, leaving Hiro and I to clean up.

We sat and talked about school and funny things that happened within our circle of friends before starting to clean up. Even while we cleaned up we continued talking. We talked about how Go Go would eventually either kill Fred or marry him and the same scenario of Wasabi and Go Go. We joked about how Honey Lemon would either marry her phone or the periodic table. We laughed long and hard about that joke before silence took hold.

"So…who do you see yourself with?"

"Me? Hmm…I never really thought about it. I've only had one girlfriend and you know how that went. She kind of flipped her lid when she found out I was bi."

"Wait that's why she flipped? I thought she was mad you were breaking up with her. I never knew you were…you were bisexual."

"Really? I thought you did…I'm sorry for not telling you directly Hiro."

"I'm not homophobic or anything ya know."

"I know that. I've spent enough time with you to know you'd never judge someone like that. Especially with that one time you went off about that gay couple who was belittled on our trip down town."

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that."

"Hiro, it was in the paper the next day. I had to hold you back while covering your mouth."

"Sorry…"

I sighed with a sympathetic smile. "At least the article was positive. They called you a hero. I laughed a little harder than I should have upon reading that."

"Oh shut up." He was clearly trying not to smirk but failing miserably at it.

"You're a good kid…I mean young man Hiro. That moment, although rather childish, made me proud of you."

"That means a lot. It's nice to hear someone say it. I know you and Aunt Cass and everyone at school is proud of me but actually hearing it…it's nice."

"I'll be sure to tell you more often. So…wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Actually, I'm having fun just talking to you. Can we go upstairs?"

"S-sure Hiro." Hiro got up and led me upstairs. When we reached our room, he sat me down on my bed.

"I'll go get some drinks and snacks for us." He vanished back downstairs for a few minutes, leaving me with my thoughts.

"What are you planning Hiro? Yesterday you were almost afraid of me and now you're all buddy-buddy with me? What's with you?"

Am I sure about this? Yea…I want to get closer to Tadashi. And this time together should help. Sleeping off my stress and eating this morning were a blessing. Also sitting and talking with him was great, it made me forget about everything. I also had time to think. I figured that if everyone dreams about their family like I had then everyone must get off to them every once in a while. And if the dream meant nothing it's possible that the image I saw was nothing. I'll look it up later.

"Hmmm?" I'm broken free from my thoughts by Mochi rubbing against my leg. "Hey bud. Here's something for you." I grab a small bottle of cat treats from on top of the fridge and let Mochi eat a few from my hand. I grab some extra slices of pie from the fridge as well as a couple of sodas before shutting the fridge and ascending the stairs.

"Alright. You got the goods."

"You're making it sound like a drug deal."

"Well considering how good Aunt Cass's food is, wouldn't you think there's something 'extra' in it?"

"Thank you Tadashi." Aunt Cass called from down stairs.

We both laughed at the unexpected commentary. "You're welcome Aunt Cass."

I flipped off the lights and turned on the lamp next to Tadashi's bed. "So…I got this idea midway through breakfast. Honesty Hour."

"Come again?"

"We talk openly and honestly for an entire hour. The time frame is set in stone unless the conversation is going well in which case we go over. It's about bonding and connecting on a personal level. The information shared here is only shared between us unless otherwise designated. So if you wanted to tell Aunt Cass something about me but it was shared here and now, I'd have to give you the okay."

"Wow…I never expected this from you. Or thought about it for that matter. I'm in. So how do we kick this off?"

"Well…one of us has to ask a question or throw out a topic. And we have to be 100% honest. No pulling punches."

"Okay…do you want to go first?"

"Age before beauty."

"You calling me ugly?"

"Nah, just being a smart ass and saying I wanted you to go first."

"I thought the saying was ladies first?"

*gasp* "You brute. I'm hurt." I over emphasize the sarcasm in my voice to prove I'm not offended. This back and forth is actually kind of fun.

"Alright I'll go first. How are you feeling after your first dream?"

"A lot better. I'm glad you let me be clingy and didn't push me away…right away anyways. I was hurt when you did but I understood why. So in short, I feel better."

"I'm glad to hear that. What about the one last night?"

"Yea that one too, I'm not as shaken about it as I was. Have you been having any weird or frightening dreams recently?"

"Well I did have one where Professor Callaghan was a super villain out to take over the world and one where I was married to Go Go…that wasn't fun."

"That sounds hilarious. You must have made a lovely wife."

"…actually I was the wife…"

I almost fall off of the bed laughing while Tadashi just sits there scowling and eating his slice of pie. "You done yet?"

I wipe a tear away from my eye and nod. "I can just picture her in a suit and you in a pink apron and pearls."

"Alright, alright. New topic."

"Hmm…ok…let's see…biggest fear."

"…of losing you, Aunt Cass, Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon, Go Go, and Mochi."

"Whoa…well I figured you'd say something of that nature."

"And you?"

"…of losing you."

"I figured. After your dream I figured you'd have that replace your fear of tight spaces."

I leaned over and hugged him tight, avoiding smearing pie on my shirt. "I love you big bro."

"Love you too little bro."

I pulled away and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Okay I've got a weird one."

I quirked an eyebrow at his statement. "Go on…" I open my soda and begin to drink from cooling can.

He opens his own soda and continues. "Biggest turn on."

I spit my soda out and choke on the remnants of it still caught in my throat. "Excuse me?"

He calmly sips his soda before answering me. "You heard me."

Damn Tadashi. Going in for a different kill. You asshole. "Well…umm…can you go first?"

"As you wish. For me, I like the thought of being dominated. Like having someone tie me up and boss me around. I like a bit of pain too. Neck biting, scratching my back, licking, that sort of stuff." He looked at me for a second before speaking again. "You alright? I know this is sort of embarrassing for you."

"Oh…yea a bit but that's fine. You were just being honest."

"I don't want to make you unco-"

"Being dominated….and being dominant"

"What?"

"I like rough stuff too…a bit of pain. But I've always liked the idea of…well, being dominant. I've never really been able to control a lot of things so being in full control of someone is an exhilarating thought. Tying them up, spanking them, biting them…"

"Wow. Never pegged you for the masochist-sadist double whammy."

I blush and look at the pie I grabbed for us. "Yea…well you asked." I pick up my slice and begin eating it.

"I know. Interesting."

Jesus Tadashi, could you be any more embarrassing? "Have you ever had a wet dream?"

"Yup."

"When was the last time?"

"Hmm…it's been a while…I think 2 days before you had that dream."

"Oh…"

"You?"

Shit. I backed myself into a corner on this one. "Ummm…."

"100% honesty remember?"

"I know…it was…when you woke me up last night…"

His eyes went big. "Really? That's why you…I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok."

"What was the song you were listening to when you woke up? I heard hints of it when you woke up."

"Oh that song. It's a good song…kinda fits with what we're both 'into' if you catch my drift." I grabbed my music player from my side of the room and handed Tadashi one ear bud. As I scrolled to the song I sat down next to him and when I found it, I tapped the screen.

He peered at the display screen and looked at the song name as the music started playing. "Flesh? Sounds creepy."

"Shut up and listen."

This is not the way into my heart  
Into my head  
Into my brain  
Into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing  
The feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love  
We can get a little crazy just for fun  
Just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over  
Till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin  
And I'm ready to blow

"Hiro…this is…" I was swaying my head to the music and mouthing the words. I could hear him but all I did was put my finger to his lips.

Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Pass the test  
Taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg  
Give me some more  
Make me bleed I like it R▲  
Like it R▲ R▲ R▲  
Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh

Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby  
Make me a mute

I looked over at Tadashi and could tell something was off. "Yo, you ok?"

"I'm great. This song is…it's…so erotic."

"Yea…I know. I love it. You sure you're ok? Your face is really red."

"Well…I'm…"

"100% honesty."

"Fuck…"

"I'm waiting." I kept hearing the music pound in my left ear and felt Tadashi shift.

"I'm turned on…there I said it."

"…me too…"

Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh

We looked at each other, still listening to the music pounding in our ears. I continue mouthing the words while staring Tadashi in the eye.

Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Pass the test  
Taste the flesh

"Hold me up against the wall. Give it till I beg. Give me some more. Make me bleed I like it rough. Like it rough, rough, rough." I say breathily. I can read Tadashi like a book at this point. That primal look in his eye. He's definitely turned on. What's going on...why am I gravitating towards him? Why is my hand on his chest?

Hold me down  
And make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
Turn me on  
And take me out  
Make me beg for more

"Tadashi…" I'm closing the gap between is…I can't think straight…my mind is blurring.

"H-Hiro…what are you doing?"

"I don't know…" I start to come back to my senses. As I do I slowly back off. Then I come to my senses…at least partially. I get up and walk into the bathroom. I gently shut the door and lean against it. "What just happened? What was that? I-it was the song. It had to be. It caused the dream and it caused that moment. Yeah. That's it." I walk over to the sink and splash water onto my face.

*knock knock* "Hey Hiro."

"Y-yes Tadashi?"

"I think Honesty Hour is over."

"Sure. Thanks for umm…yeah…"

"No problem."

What in the Hell is happening?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

What in the Hell was that Hiro? Did you just…make a move on me? Was I about to let you? "Shit." All I can picture are his lips and how…perfect they looked when he was breathily singing the lyrics to the song. All I can hear is the amount of lust dripping off of every word. I can still feel the heat between us, his hand on my chest. Get it together Tadashi.

After our little…let's call it an incident, the rest of the day was quiet. Even at dinner with Aunt Cass, neither of us said much. She asked us what was wrong and we simultaneously said 'nothing's wrong' then we stole a glance at each other. Dinner is relatively quiet after that…until Mochi decides to break the tension by jumping onto the table to get some food. In the process, he not only spills my and Hiro's drinks onto the table, he also knocks the dish full pasta onto the floor.

"Mochi! What has gotten into you?" Aunt Cass sputters disbelievingly at her normally well behaved cat.

"Well, dinner's over." Hiro mutters in a monotonous voice. He scoots his chair back and goes to get a mop and paper towels.

"Don't worry Aunt Cass, we'll help clean up."

"Thank you boys. As for you mister, you're in trouble." Aunt Cass picks up Mochi and carries the guilty looking feline to her room.

"I'll pick up the food and sweep up the pieces of the dish."

"It'll be faster if I help you. Here's some paper towels."

"Thanks." We started collecting pasta and placing it on paper towels along with shards of the broken dish. We both reached for the same piece of pasta and our hands touched. We looked up at each other and Hiro looked as if he was about to either cry or make a run for the stairs. He did neither and just kept cleaning. I felt so bad…I wanted to talk about what happened but…how would I go about it? Maybe I'll just give him a bit of space.

We finished cleaning up the mess and went upstairs. Hiro plopped down in front of his computer before slipping on his noise cancelling headphones. Me? I went to my side of the room and began to sketch and write things down that I could use to improve Baymax.

After a few hours, I glanced at the clock and saw it was about 10:30. I looked up at Hiro who was sleeping at his computer again. "Geeze, what am I going to do with you?" I walk over to him and hear the music he was playing. "Hmm, the rock version of Umbrella. Never thought you'd…well you are full of surprises." I pick him up and place him in his bed. I tuck him in and brush his hair out of his face and can't help but notice that he looks so peaceful. I hope we can fix everything between us…I hope…we don't repeat the past.

I go over to close out his computer for him and I see a few tabs open. "Hmm…journal…wet dreams…and fantasies." I'm not going to snoop through his journal that'd be wrong. However…the other two tabs are fair game. "Let's see…" Hiro…you've been having wet dreams about…family members? And…I can guess that you've gotten off to a family member or family members…" The cogs in my head begin to turn and it finally clicks. "Me." I quickly log Hiro out of his computer and retreat to my side of the room.

"Hiro…I never…I never imagined. The reason you scampered away from me when I woke you up…was because you had a wet dream about me. And when you got up this morning…you were…" I try processing the information. It's still hard to wrap my head around. Wait. This may not mean anything. I did the same thing at his age a few times. I'm over reacting. He's probably just confused. I'll give him a bit of space and just be there when he needs me. I should get some sleep. Maybe things will be better tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"You've been a very bad boy Tadashi. You must be dealt with."

"Y-yes master."

Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over  
Till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin  
And I'm ready to blow

"Beg for it."

"Hi-Hiro…" *thwack* "Aaahhhh…"

"I told you to call me master." *thwack*

"So-sorry master. I want you. I need you. Please make me feel good."

"Since you asked so nicely…"

I can't see but I hear him walk over to me. I can feel him standing over me. "Master?"

"Shut up." He leans down to where I'm kneeling and drags his tongue up the side of my neck.

I shudder. It feels so good. Being blindfolded makes everything feel ten times better. He licks back down towards my shoulder and he unexpectedly clamps down. God it feels amazing.

Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh

"Ahhh…master…more." Damn it, if my hands weren't tied up I'd be pushing him into me. It feels so good.

*thwack* "I like using this…what was it called? Cat of nine tails?" *thwack* "It's fun hearing my little Dashi moan every time he gets hit." He pulls my hair roughly and kisses me before pushing me onto my back.

"Master?"

"I thought I'd try the riding crop next."

He trails it down the center of my body and the light sensation drives me insane. He moves it down my inner thigh and it…it's so good. I swear if I weren't tied up, he'd be getting fu-"Ahhh…mas-master…." He's pushing me inside him. I wasn't…God it's so tight and warm. Hiro…Hiro…damn it Hiro…I'm already close…

My eyes fly open and I start trying to catch my breath. I'm sweating and my underwear have an all too familiar wetness pressing against my throbbing erection. "No…damn it…why is this happening again."

I grab a change of underwear and a towel then bolt into the shower. I flip on the water, strip, and step into the stream of water. I make sure it's nice and cold to shock me out of this…aroused state. It works. I lean against the wall of the shower and start recalling what happened last time these urges and dreams surfaced. I was close to…to touching Hiro. I managed to stave off my urges but I'm not sure I'll be able to this time.

When I was about sixteen I had urges to touch and grope Hiro. I had urges to make out with him. I wanted to do so many things to him…and one night when he was sleeping in my bed…I almost acted on those urges. After that I kept my distance from Hiro until my urges subsided. Now…I don't know…it feels different. It doesn't feel like that primal lust from back then. It feels like genuine attraction.

"DAMN IT!" I slam the side of my fist into the wall of the shower. "This can't be happening. Not again."

"Mmm…soft…what?" I sit up and look at my surroundings. As they slowly come into focus I notice that I'm not at my desk. I'm in bed. "Thanks Dashi." I mutter to myself.

"Hiro…"

What was that?

"Master…"

"Tadashi?" Nothing. "Bro?" I get up and look at the time. It's 11:46 in the morning. He should be up by now even though it's a Sunday. I walk over to his side of the room and am shocked at what I see. "Ta-Tadashi..."

Tadashi is sprawled out on his bed, covers half off, gasping and…and moaning, mouth slightly agape and…is that a stain on his boxers? Oh God he's having a wet dream.

"Hiro…"

"About me…"

"I'm…cu…"

"Shit." I quickly but quietly walk back to my bed and get under the covers, pretending to be asleep. Soon I hear Tadashi talking to himself and the quick shuffling of feet to the bathroom followed by the door closing and the shower being turned on.

I get up and quietly make my way to the bathroom door and listen to see if Tadashi is talking to himself. I know eavesdropping is wrong but I'm…I don't know. Worried, scared, intrigued, and enthralled. Is that normal? I'll worry about it later.

"DAMN IT!"

I recoil from the door, now I know the emotion I feel…concern. "Tadashi…I've got to do something. Awkwardness aside, he's still my brother." Think…think…I've got it! I'll make him breakfast and invite the gang over to hang out later today. I creep downstairs and find Aunt Cass in the kitchen. I tell her my idea and she ruffles my hair saying she thinks it's a great idea. She leaves me to make breakfast, deciding to call up everyone and tell them to be over at around 3.

"I'll talk to him later. We need to but I don't want to push him, I'll just…do what he's been doing for me…being patient."

I was about midway through breakfast when Tadashi came down stairs. He just sat quietly in front of the plate and glass I laid out for him. When I finished I serving him and gave him a hug. He didn't immediately reciprocate it but I understood why. Like I said, I'm going to be patient.

I tried my best to strike up a conversation with him but the one word responses were the biggest obstacle. I decided to bite the bullet instead of just twiddling it between my fingers. "Hey…Tadashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk later?"

"Honesty Hour part 2?"

"Sure. If you're up for it."

"Sounds fine."

"By the way, I invited everyone over for a fun day in. They'll be here at 3 so it's a good thing you showered." Shit. Smooth Hiro, really smooth.

"Oh…well that should be fun."

"Look, I know things are weird right now but…we're going to get through it. We're the Hamada brothers. We've over come so much already."

"I know…Thanks for the pep talk. The food's good by the way."

"You're welcome, for the talk and the food." I cleared my plate and placed it in the sink before walking over and giving him another hug. This time he quickly reciprocated the hug instead of hesitating.

"Wanna…go grab a few movies before everyone gets here?"

"Sure. I'll go wash up and change."

After about 20 minutes Tadashi had started making threats to leave me behind. I finally came down stairs and Tadashi just stood there in stunned silence. "What?"

"You're not wearing your usual hoodie, shorts, and double shirt combination."

I look down at myself. "Yea…I thought I'd switch it up a bit."

"So you put on a nice sweater on top of a button down and jeans?"

"Look if you don't like it I could always go back up and change." I turn to go back upstairs but he lightly grabs my wrist.

"No…you look great. Hold still." He takes out his phone and holds it up in front of him. "Smile little bro."

"Ugh…fine." I stick my hands in my pockets, shift my weight to my right leg and smirk. *click*

"One more with me." He kneels down next to me and holds the camera out and above both of us. *click* "You actually smiled in this one."

I playfully punch him in the arm. "Okay can we go now? It's 2:30."

"As you wish master Hiro." He tosses me a helmet and we run down stairs, greeting Aunt Cass and Mochi on our way out with a synchronized 'Hi Aunt Cass and Mochi. Bye Aunt Cass and Mochi.'

When we got back, it was just before 3. We rushed into the café, clearing tables and chairs, dodging the out of place mop bucket, bounding up the stairs, and finally sliding into the living room with a few movies and a couple of 2 liters of soda. Thank God they were already cold. Also, thanks to Aunt Cass, we have a wide selection of food including her hot wings. She made sure Mochi was out of the way before making food. He's still under close supervision after last night's dinner fiasco.

We had just got everything set up when we both heard a loud pop. We looked at each other and both murmured 'Go Go.' We turned to see everyone on the stair case. Go Go leaning over the banister, Honey Lemon was leaning on top of her taking a selfie, Wasabi was sort of just standing there awkwardly, and Fred was trying to photobomb Honey Lemon's selfie.

"Hiro, lookin sharp buddy."

"Yeah kid, nice threads."

"You look great Hiro!"

"Totally dude!"

I blush and look at the floor. "Thanks you guys. You ready for a fun night?"

"You bet! Everyone, picture, picture." Honey Lemon dragged everyone into the view of her phone and had taken 3 pictures when Aunt Cass walked into the room. That led to a series of more pictures including funny poses. One pose was me being held up like Simba by Tadashi and everyone bowing down to me. I was not amused.

"You can put me down now." I scowled at Tadashi who set me on the floor upon noticing the way I was looking at him.

"Alright guys, for entertainment, we have 3 movies to suit everyone's tastes. Go Go, we have The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift."

"You guys know how to treat a girl."

"Honey Lemon and Fred, we have The Reanimator. Science combined with over powered zombies."

"You guys…" Honey Lemon blushed and came over to hug us.

"Alright! Thanks dudes."

"And for you Wasabi, a documentary about sword styles used in South East Asia."

"My Achilles Heel. Thanks."

"We also have some games and plenty of food. First we have Twister and a deck of cards. Go Go, I know you're a card shark." She popped her gum and smirked at us. "There's soda in the fridge and all the food is on the table and counter."

"Sweet." Everyone said simultaneously.

"Alright. Let's rock."

We started out playing Twister. Go Go volunteered to be in charge of the spinner. Everyone sort of underestimated my flexibility during the game, I had to have one hand and one foot on red as well as green. Normally that would be easy, but seeing as how I was sharing a mat with 4 people that are double my size, I had to be creative. I did a backbend over everyone and managed to put one hand and one foot in each corner. After that everyone else pretty much gave in to their cramping muscles. After everyone cleared off the mat, I went from a backbend into a handstand, then into my standing position.

"Hiro! I never knew you were so flexible!"

"Ummm yea…I kinda mimicked some stuff I saw on YouTube."

"I remember walking in on him doing a split. I startled him and he-"

"I instinctively did…what I just did instead of standing straight up." I looked down embarrassed when I heard a pop.

"Nice moves kid." Go Go stood up and walked to the center of the room. She did a handstand, pushed off her hands and landed on her forearms. She bent her legs and back to far the curve of her feet cupped the back of her head.

"Hmm. That looks fun." I mimicked her moves and she looked at me shocked that I could move like that. I bent my knees and we put the bottoms of our feet together. She smirked at me and I smiled wide.

"Wow you guys! Hold still. Picture time." Honey Lemon snapped one of us like that and another of us with one leg straight in the air.

"Okay." Go Go said as she stood up. "Next game."

"NO GAMBLING! Go Go cleaned me out last time." Wasabi supplied. Go Go smirked showing that what Wasabi said was true.

"Then let's play something else. Honey, the lights." Honey Lemon shut off the lights and Go Go put Honey Lemon's phone face down in the center of the floor with the flashlight app on. "Gather around kiddies. It's Interrogation or Abuse time."

I looked at everyone's faces. They were a mix of excitement and nervousness. "Confused."

"Truth or Dare." Tadashi clarified. I mentally slapped myself but quickly recovered. No one would make blood relatives, let alone brothers do anything weird. Right?

After a few taps on her phone, Go Go had our names entered and everyone's sexualities set to 'bisexual'. "Alright first up is…" After a tense moment of silence she said "Group dare: Everyone must…kiss…the person…to their left…starting with the owner of the app. Aww fuck me." Fred just so happened to be to Go Go's left. Honey Lemon was on my left. Tadashi was on Wasabi's left. Saving grace right there.

"…do we have to?" Wasabi squeaked out.

"It's either that or ditch an article of clothing." Go Go took off her running shorts and breathed a sigh of relief while Wasabi tossed his headband aside. That left Fred...Tadashi…me…and Honey Lemon.

"Okay…so how are we gonna-" Fred started but was quickly cut off by Tadashi kissing him.

"And the gauntlet has been lain. Hiro? Honey? What shall you do?"

"I…I umm…" I stammered. I felt a soft hand on my cheek which turned me in the direction of Honey Lemon. She kissed me lightly on the cheek and returned to her spot.

"Awww." Go Go and Wasabi said simultaneously.

"That wins." Wasabi said.

"No…pretty sure I win. Tadashi is an amazing kisser." Fred added. That made me blush and I guess Tadashi felt the same because his face was red as well.

"Alright. Next up." *tap* "Hiro and Tadashi. This'll be good." Aww fuck me…I MEAN DAMN IT! Ugh… "Hiro must give Tadashi a lap dance to a song of…fuck…Honey Lemon's choice."

"Got it."

"That was fast. Fred! Get a chair. Wasabi, get your and Honey's phone. Set the flashlight's to strobe." Within seconds Tadashi was being seated, I was being pulled to my feet, and two phones were placed on either side of us.

Tadashi looked nervous but I decided to embrace this and just roll with it. "Song?" I said without any hesitation. Honey Lemon tapped her phone before placing it back down. The music started. I had a last minute idea. I grabbed Wasabi's headband and tied Tadashi's hands behind the chair. With one final tug he was secured.

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

I step into the middle of the room in front of Tadashi and begin to walk over to him to the beat of the song, making sure I accentuate my hip movements as I walk.

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me through the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

Before I reach him, I do a handstand and lean my legs forward so my toes gently trace down the center of his body. I bring my legs back up and do a split in the air.

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I fall into his lap, facing him. Our faces inches apart. I stare into his eyes and lean in as if I was about to kiss him. Just before our lips touch, I lean back, hooking my legs around him and the chair for support. I climb off of him and walk away to the beat and turn around for the next verse.

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

I trace the lines of my body and roll my hips to the beat. As I feel the beat building up, I walk behind Tadashi and place my hands on his shoulders.

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I whisper the lyrics in his ear and rub his shoulders. I go from his shoulders to his chest, to his thighs, back to his chest, then to his chin. I turn him so he looks right at me. I lean in again.

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

"What are you waiting for?" I sing melodically into his ear. I walk back to the center of the room and finish with slow split.

"Damn son. You got moves." Go Go says with her arms crossed.

"Wow." Was all Fred could say.

Wasabi and Honey Lemon just looked shocked. I untied Tadashi who just sat there in stunned silence. After that the game continued. Memorable highlights include Go Go and Honey having to make out for 15 seconds, Tadashi and Wasabi having to act out 5 sexual positions, Fred and I doing 7 minutes in heaven, which consisted of him talking about being a fire breathing lizard, and lastly another group dare where we had to pick someone's lap to sit in for the duration of the game. Notable truths included Honey Lemon secretly loving rock music, Go Go's favorite thing to do being shopping, Wasabi having had a gay experience at summer camp, and Fred having dated a guy before. Since we agreed that the lap sitting would be the last dare, we changed it to 'movie' instead. Go Go allowed Fred to pick her. Honey Lemon picked me, leaving Tadashi with Wasabi.

We moved the food and drinks within arm's reach before putting in Tokyo Drift. During the movie, when she wasn't acting out the driving scenes, Go Go allowed Fred to actually put his arms around her. I looked over at Tadashi and Wasabi and they seemed quite comfortable. Tadashi was leaning against Wasabi and the latter had his left hand around Tadashi's waist. I felt a twinge of…possessiveness I suppose but let it pass when I felt Honey Lemon playing in my hair. It felt nice to have someone gently play in it rather than ruffling it.

The movies came and went, the food was devoured, and the drinks were consumed. Everyone even stayed to help clean up, wash dishes, and take out the trash. Aunt Cass thanked them and we all hugged after taking a few more pictures before they left. Tadashi and I said good night to Aunt Cass before ascending the stairs. As soon as we got upstairs, Tadashi pushed me onto his bed, turned on the lamp and sat cross-legged across from me.

"Mind telling me what the strip tease was all about?"

Hmph. Someone's a bit agitated. "I was having fun with it. I got to practice my moves. By moves I mean my acrobatic moves and flexibility."

"Bullshit."

He catches on quick. Time to go in for the kill. "Mind telling me what happened to you this morning?" Stunned silence. I raise my eyebrow at him, knowing I've won. "You don-"

"I had a wet dream." And curve ball. Damn Tadashi, you manned up quicker than I thought.

"About?" More silence. He looks at the bed then at me. He runs his fingers through his hair.

"The same thing you were researching when you fell asleep at your computer."

What…he…no…MY JOURNAL! "Did you…read my-"

"Of course not." I skimmed the articles then logged you out."

"I'll say it…as hard as it may be to say. I had a wet dream about us…and when I was in the bathroom the last thing I saw was…you…tied up…in a pair of briefs."

"Wow…well…I had a wet dream…about us…and in the bathroom…I remembered what happened last time I had one about you…"

"This has happened before?"

"When…I was about 16. I started to have urges to…touch you, caress you, kiss you…and I almost acted on them. But I didn't. I even had a full blown crush on you. That's why I pushed you away. Now…they're back…I don't want to do anything I might regret."

"I never knew…well since we're being honest…I wanted to do the strip tease. I wanted to please you…I wanted to kiss you last time we did…this…I think…I don't know if they were urges or just…what I wanted."

"Hiro…I…wow. How do you feel now?"

"Lighter…One sec." I grab my phone and search YouTube for the song Honey Lemon was playing.

"What are you doing?"

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

"Whatever happens…happens."

"But…if something happens…it'll be wrong. We're brothers."

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me through the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

"Tadashi." I take his hand. "I'm starting to care less and less what people think. I only care what you think."

"It's…wrong…"

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

"Is that what you think? Or is that what society wants you to think? I thought love was love?" He grew silent...that face. He's thinking. The music seems to get louder with the growing silence.

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

I get closer to him so our foreheads touch, I place his hand on my chest directly over my heart. "What are you waiting for?" I lean in closer, I'm only an inch away from him now. His lips are beckoning for me. And then…he kisses me.

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

He laid me down onto the bed gently and our kissing intensified. He cupped my cheek and let his hand work its way under my shirt onto my side. He caressed my skin so softly that it sent bolts of pleasure ripping through my body. Dreams couldn't compare to the real thing.

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

We pulled apart and looked at each other. Our eyes locked. I could see the carnal need in his eyes and I bet he could see the wanting in mine. I blinked slowly and took in this sight. He was gorgeous.

I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

We sang the last line at the same time and resumed kissing. I arched my body into his, I could feel our erections scraping together.

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

This is…amazing. I made my way under his shirt and to his back. I pulled him into me, wrapping my legs around him. I clawed at his back lightly, my nails tracing over his skin rather than ripping it open. I felt a soft moan rumble against my lips.

"Hiro…"

"Tadashi…"

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (oh)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

This night was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

How did all of this happen? All I can remember are that song and…Hiro. The look on his face, the longing in his eyes, how soft his skin was, how full his lips are. I can still feel his nails tracing over my skin. I can still feel the moment they dug in when I bucked my hips forward. I can still hear his moans when I latched on to his neck. This is wrong but…it felt so right. Was that just my primal desires or was it something that I was able to do after so long of fighting it? I need time to figure this out. But for now I'll just lay here. Hiro in my arms, my chin nestled in his hair. If Aunt Cass comes up here I'll pacify her with the age old 'bad dream' excuse.

I stir awake and feel immense warmth, strong arms around me, and something resting in my hair. "Tadashi…" I smile, knowing how good I feel. I don't feel anxious or nervous for the first time since this whole thing began. I just relish the fact that laying here, curled up in Tadashi's arms, head buried in his toned chest, it feels so right. All the uncertainty has been washed away. I wonder how he feels. Is he okay with this? Is he mad? I'll ask him later.

I sit up suddenly. "Tadashi get up! We have class in 30 minutes!" I start shaking Tadashi vigorously.

"Hmm? What? Hiro…what are you doing? Sleep…"

"Damn it. Well…I've always wanted to try this." I lean over Tadashi and start to kiss and suck his neck. I lap at the exposed skin before gently scraping it with my teeth. A gentle moan escapes his lips. I clamp down a little harder, eliciting yet another moan from him. I trail kisses up his neck, tracing his jawline, finally ending at his lips. He begins to kiss me back. He rolls onto his back and I climb on top of him, straddling his waist. He places his hands on my hips and gently caresses my sides. My mind was blank except for a certain verse repeating like a mantra in my head.

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I gently pull away from him and smile. "Morning."

"Morning." He smiles back.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, we have class in less than half an hour."

"Crap…suppose we better get dressed then."

"We should." I climb off of him and go into the bathroom to wash up. He comes in behind me and does the same while not so subtly holding me from behind. I look at our reflections in the mirror and make mental notes of every single love bite on my body, smiling internally at the events that led up to them getting there.

We get dressed, making sure to cover up any noticeable hickeys, then race downstairs to waiting cereal and toast. We both thank Aunt Cass, who's sitting on the couch with Mochi in her lap. We chow down and then zoom down stairs, through the café, and climb onto Tadashi's moped. While we ride through San Fransokyo, I hold on to Tadashi a bit tighter than usual while resting my head on his back.

Classes were uneventful as usual. We saw everyone throughout the day and even ate lunch together when we all had time to kill. During lunch, Go Go taught me some card tricks and we traded gymnastic skills, Fred taught me some sign twirling skills, and Honey Lemon and Wasabi lectured me. Honey Lemon lectured me about a few things from the dark side of chemistry and Wasabi lectured me about healthy eating and living an organized life. Tadashi just sat back and took in the seamless integration of me into his group of friends. Although I think he was just happy I was happy. We did get a few questions about one of Tadashi's more noticeable hickeys but we blamed it on a bad throw with a tennis ball.

After our last class, Tadashi offered to take me to a cool place he went to with Honey Lemon during her extreme 'weeaboo' phase. It was this cool anime themed restaurant that served the dishes most popular in anime such as bento lunches, ramen, dango, mochi, and a lot of other stuff. Shortly after we were seated, our server walked up to us and asked what we would like to eat. I was still skimming the menu so Tadashi struck up a conversation with her. She was a bit taller than Go Go but not as tall as Honey Lemon. Average build nothing really special except her eyes. They were an enchanting shade of hazel, almost orange. She was somewhat pale and had pouty lips, the same kind that Tadashi tended to show when he didn't get his way as a kid.

"Cool Attack on Titan costume."

"Ya think? The apron is totally cheap but everything else is legit."

"Did they make you take off the sword sheaths?"

"Yeah..I kept bumping into people. Also…one time a customer, a child, got a hold of one of my handles and…yeah they…fired one of my hooks out of the window." She bashfully scratched the back of her head.

"They work? That's so cool. Maybe I should build my own."

"It's not that hard to begin with but seeing as how you go to SFIT, it should be a breeze."

"That's where I know you from."

"Yea, back of the 'Theory of Robotics' class. I'm usually zoned out listening to J-pop and reading manga."

"Well if I need any help, I'll ask you."

"Sure thing. I'm Sasha Braus when I'm here but Mika Inoue at SFIT. I also go by Orihime or Mikasa."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tadashi Hamada and this is my brother Hiro." I waved at her shyly before folding up my menu.

"Ready to eat bro?"

"Yea. I'll have spicy Miso pork ramen with a side of mochi and blueberry ramune for a drink."

"You sure you can eat all that?"

"Trust me, my little brother can pack it away. I have no clue where he puts it."

"Alright little man. And you Tadashi?"

"Hmm…red bean soup and a pork bento lunch. I think we'll split the mochi. That okay with you Hiro?"

"Sure."

"And for a drink?"

"I'll have a large milk bobba tea, to go, and a strawberry ramune."

"Coming right up." She did some sort of salute over her heart, which Tadashi reciprocated, before she turned and walked towards the kitchen.

After Mika left, Tadashi started talking about improvements for Baymax. I brought up how he should know the basics, not just a bunch of procedures. For example, hugs and comforting methods. Tadashi's face lit up at the idea because he was thinking the same thing. We shifted from Baymax to my microbots. I told him I had gotten a few offers for the rights to my tech but hadn't decided what to do with them yet. I wanted them to help people…just like Tadashi wanted to help people with Baymax. He told me he'd help me in any way he could.

Mika returned with our food, setting our respective orders down in front of us. She smiled, saluted once more, and then left to tend to the rest of the tables in her section. Tadashi dug into his red bean soup while I sampled everything I ordered. I started with the ramen and instantly loved and hated it at the same time. The spice was like a kick in the face but it tasted so good. I ate a bit more before taking a breather. I looked up and Tadashi was offering some of his red bean soup.

"It'll help with the spicy taste." I opened my mouth and he placed the spoonful of soup into my mouth. The soup tasted great and actually did help. I smiled when he retracted the spoon from my mouth.

"Thanks. That did help."

"Try some of the mochi." I picked up the powdered, squishy treat and looked at it then back at Tadashi. He gave me an encouraging nod before I popped it into my mouth.

I finished chewing and swallowed it. "This is great stuff. We should come here more often."

"Count on it." He finished his soup before opening up his bento box. We ate in comfortable silence, stealing glances and bites of each other's food. The food was really good. We shared the last mochi before getting up and paying. Tadashi grabbed his bubble tea on the way out from the hostess after waving goodbye to Mika.

"Want a sip? It's good." I took the plastic cup from his hand and drank a bit of it. The liquid itself was tasty, the tapioca pearls were…something else. Not bad, just strange.

"Pretty good. I really like that place."

"Glad you did. Get on, it's getting dark." He put my helmet on my head and brushed my hair out of my face. He smiled a sincere smile which made me blush. He put on his helmet, started up his moped, then we drove off. He drove a bit slower than usual though. I wonder why. Not going to question it…spending time with him is nice. It feels…right.

When we got home, Aunt Cass was helping the few customers she had while Mochi took a nap on the counter. She said she didn't need any help and that we could go upstairs. She said she'd call us if she needed anything. We made our way up to our room and when we did, I immediately went to my computer.

"What are you doing?"

"This song has been banging around in my head all day. I need to listen to it."

"Flesh or Love Me Like You Do?"

"Love Me Like You Do." I played the song and relaxed when I heard the beat.

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

Tadashi draped his arms around me from behind before bending down so his head rested in the crook of my neck. "Can we talk?"

"About?" I say rubbing my cheek against his.

"Us."

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me through the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

"Sure." He kisses my cheek before leading me to his bed. He sat down first and allowed me to lean back on him.

"So. What's up? How are you feeling about all this?"

"I'm…happy. Really happy. It's wrong for two brothers to feel this way…to do what we did."

I look up at him. "Is there a 'but' coming?"

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

"But…I don't care what people think. I'm happier than I've been in a while. Last night, heat of the moment stuff aside, was the best I've felt in years. It all felt right."

"I'm glad…I think I've finally figured out how I feel. It might be my 'hormones' talking but, I like you…a lot. Of course I love you as my brother but this…connection…it's so strong. We're bonded."

"The only thing that might be weird, aside from being brothers, is you being 15 and me being 19."

"I know…but I think we can keep this a secret for three more years. The first few months will be rocky seeing as how we'll be trying to keep a balance between fighting like brothers and like lovers. But I think we can do it."

"That's my guy." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"We gotta be careful around Aunt Cass. Make sure she doesn't find out. She's open minded but this…this might be something even she can't handle."

"Right. She may use the 'you're just confused' excuse."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not." I snickered. "I umm…wanted to tell you something."

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

"Hmmm?"

"I'm going…to allow you access to my journal online. But I reserve the right to revoke access at any point in time. Hopefully I won't need to."

"I'm honored. You trust me that much?"

"Yea…you're precious to me." I reach up and stroke his cheek while softly smiling. "Wanna know something?"

"What's up?" He said softly, a loving gaze fixed on me.

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

"I made up a dance to this song…but I'd also like to dance with you to this song. I-if that's okay."

"Sure. Go restart the song. I'll see if Aunt Cass needs help before we start." He ran downstairs after letting me up. I pause the music and waited for his return.

He came back up a few minutes later and smiled at me. "What?"

"You're blushing. And I have an idea. Turn off my lamp." He shuffled to the corner of the room and as soon as I did, he plugged in small lights that were strung up all around the room. Beautiful light blues, purples, and reds lit the ceiling and cascaded down upon us.

"Wow…when did you…"

"They've been up for years. Never had an occasion to use them." He walked over to me and held out his hand. I took his hand and he pulled me against his chest. I looked up at him and smiled. I leaned up to kiss him, he was nice enough to meet me halfway.

We swayed back and forth to the lyrics, our bodies pressed together. My hand in his, my other hand on his shoulder, his hand on my waist. I lean against his chest and listen to his heartbeat. It's calm. Even. We both feel the song building to its climax. He spins me out, twirls me, the dips me.

I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more

We both sing "What are you waiting for?" at the same time. I pull him in to a passionate kiss and he picks me up. I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He carries me to his bed and gently lays me down, the entire time we never stop kissing.

I released my grip on Tadashi's waist and neck to find my way under his shirt. At that moment he stopped and looked at me.

"You wouldn't." I bit my lip the sexiest way I knew how before sinking my nails into his back. A look of shock and anticipation appeared in his eyes then dissipated in seconds when I tore into him. He arched his back and shut his eyes tight. His mouth hung open but no sound came out. When I reached the top of his pants, I groped his firm bubble butt. He looked down at me, utterly shocked. I just shrugged. "You're asking for it now."

I pulled out the remote that controls the sound system and switched to the next song I wanted looped. "So what if I am. What are you gonna do about it?"

This is not the way into my heart  
Into my head  
Into my brain  
Into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing  
The feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love  
We can get a little crazy just for fun  
Just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over  
Till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin  
And I'm ready to blow

He looked at the speakers then back at me. I just smirked at him. 3. 2. 1. He picked me up and held me against the wall with my hands above my head. He held both my wrists in one hand, leaving his free one to roam my body. He started with my cheek, cupping it gently, then he moved my collar down low enough to latch himself onto my collar bone. He let his hand trace over my sides, into the dips and crevices of my anatomy.

Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Pass the test  
Taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg  
Give me some more  
Make me bleed I like it R▲  
Like it R▲ R▲ R▲  
Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh

He bit down on my collarbone, eliciting a high pitched moan from somewhere inside me. He grabbed my ass and started massaging each cheek. He stayed out of my pants for all of 30 second before reaching into them and groping my ass through my briefs. He picked me up and put me on the bed, the only thing that changed was which hands he was holding my wrists with.

Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby  
Make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse  
Beat beat beat beat  
It's like a trigger  
Get me ready to shoot  
Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak  
Little peek  
You can dominate the game  
Cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often  
When I do  
I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe  
I like it rough

"…D-Dashi…" He was borderline chewing on me at this point. He was leaving hickeys all over me, adding to the ones from last night. He was definitely tasting the flesh.

"Hiro." He said breathily.

"Hmm?" I responded, still in pre-orgasmic bliss.

"We need to set boundaries before we continue in…this."

"O-okay…can you let me up?"

"Oh, sorry." He let me go and sat up on his bed.

I rubbed my wrists a bit while sitting up. I looked at him and before he could protest, I quickly kissed him then composed myself and paused the song. "Proceed."

He chuckled a bit before talking. "We both know what turns the other on."

"You made sure of that."

He nudged me before continuing. "Well…How far are you willing to go? I don't wanna push you farther than you want to go. I…don't want to…well if this blows up…I don't want to go to jail for statutory rape…"

"Whoa…ok…I get it. Well…I'm ok with…mutual masturbation…oral if it's not pushing too far…kissing of course, sadism-masochism. Being bound. Making sure Tadashi gets punished." I brushed our noses together while saying that. "But going all the way…I can wait."

"Alright. I can wait. I'm ok with all of that. But like I said, it stays between us. Though that goes without saying."

"Of course."

"Sleeping arrangements."

"Right…well the 'bad dream excuse is only good a few times a month so…I say we plot them out in advance. Also…safety word."

"How about 'care'?"

"Sure."

"Anything else?"

"PDA."

"Not around people we know but definitely in private."

"Glad we're on the same page." I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Also if we want to tell anyone about…us…we talk to the other person first. If possible, we'll both be there."

"That's a pretty adult thing to say Hiro."

"Thanks…" I try to cover up the blush creeping up my face.

He just smiled at me then laid his head in my lap. I scooted over to the head of the bed to make room for him. "You're amazing."

"So are you." I leaned down and kissed him. That turned into making out but it wasn't the type of making out that would lead to hardcore, kinky sex. It was just slow, tender kissing. Something expected of a couple that's been together for a few months to do.

"We should get some work done."

"What work? We're at least a month ahead in all our classes, we don't have any homework or projects, and Aunt Cass has the café under control. We're free men."

"You're right…at most we can just go to that lab to make improvements to Baymax."

"Callaghan already gave you the all clear right? You passed your project."

"Yea…so…we have all the time in the world together."

"Yea we do." I shifted so I was leaning against the pillows on Tadashi's bed. I spread my legs and placed a pillow on my lap so he'd be comfortable.

"So…what's in your journal?"

"A lot of stuff…I've had it since I started high school."

"I'm all ears."

"Well…at first it was just about venting about getting bullied for being so smart. I talked about all the mean things they did and said. How I longed for friends and people who I could open up to." Tadashi reached up and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. He smiled up at me, urging me to continue. "I…I started cutting...my inner thighs to be specific. At first I tried it just to see if it would help. A physical manifestation of my emotional pain…I stopped. That's why I used to bot fight. The rush of destroying an opponent and getting money…it was me getting the revenge I could never have on the people that tormented me."

"Hiro…I'm sorry…I knew you weren't okay but…I didn't know how to help." His eyes didn't leave mine. I could see the flurry of emotions going on beneath the surface of those pools of dark amber. "I desperately wanted to help you but…I didn't know what to do. Now…I'm here." He gently placed his hand on the back of my neck. "You can tell me anything."

I felt the sincerity in his voice. I gently shut my eyes as I felt tears begin to surge forward. "Thank you Tadashi." He wiped away my tears and through my watery eyes, I could still see that sincere look on his face as well as the spots where my tears had landed on his face.

"You're okay now. I promise to do all I can to protect you."

I leaned over him, letting my hair lightly touch his face. "Thank you." I kissed him softly. It was more like our lips brushing together than an actual kiss. He leaned up a bit to turn it into a deeper kiss before pulling away.

He looked over at the clock noting it was almost ten. He asked if I wanted to watch a movie or something. I wanted to see what the hype was regarding Attack on Titan and he nearly hit the ceiling with excitement. He dragged me down stairs into the living room, plopped me on the couch, and then found the first season on Netflix.

He pulled a blanket out of the hall closet, turned off the lights off, before joining me on the couch. He wrapped the blanket around us then oh so subtly put his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him then leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder.

After the first episode I was shouting, I was confused, angry, hurt, but most of all I was hooked. We got to the end of part one when I noticed how we were laying. Tadashi was laying behind me, head against the arm of the couch. I was laying the same way in front of him. We were still under the blanket but it seemed fairly obvious that his arm was around me but it didn't look like you could.

"Tadashi?"

"For the last time" he chuckled "I will not tell you who the Female Titan is."

"Oh I figured that out already. I was wondering…" I got quiet, not sure how to word it. I turned to face him, looking down at his chest I tried to speak.

He gently tilted my chin up to make me look him in the eye. "Tell me." His voice was soft and low. It made me feel okay about asking him.

"What…are we? Lovers? Brothers? Boyfriends?"

He bit his lip then smiled. "I'd like us to be boyfriends. As weird as it may sound coming from you're older brother."

"I'm…okay with that."

"Alright then. We're a couple."

I didn't say anything. I just hugged him tight, absorbing every ounce of love he was exuding. We're…a couple…it feels great.

We stayed like this until sleep took us. I remember he had his arm around my shoulders and I had my hands between the small gaps we had between us. This is what happiness feels like.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It's been about 3 months since…since we D.T.R.'d for lack of a better phrase. We've spent a lot of time together but not enough to raise suspicion. We had a lot of fun times with our friends when we all hung out, however, when Tadashi and I were alone, we'd talk about…everything. There were no limits on the topics we could discuss. We talked about our hopes of being successful inventors whose creations helped people, about our fears of being alone, about our feelings for each other, and just about things that interested us. We learned so much about each other. We constantly expressed how happy we were and were very affectionate towards one another. We went out on dates like a normal couple and it felt…great. I'd never been this happy before.

School was great, I got to spend time with Tadashi and our friends, help out on projects, create new things that had never been thought of, and just enjoy life. I had gotten to know more about everyone over the course of these three months so that was an added bonus.

Go Go, as tough as she seemed, was like a big sister. She was raised in a very strict household and had to learn to develop a thick skin because of her parents. They forced her into a lot of academic, athletic, and artistic pursuits. She learned advanced robotics before her sophomore year and started doing things people in college and professionals in the robotics field could only dream of. Go Go built quite a few vehicles of her own during her years at home. She said she had to because her parents were sometimes too busy to drive her places. She was involved in gymnastics from a young age so that's why she's so flexible and has so much stamina. Her parents also made her learn piano, guitar, violin, drawing, and singing.

Wasabi was an only child in a single parent home. His childhood home was a bit of a mess but his room was always immaculate. He says it gave him a sense of calm in his turbulent life. He was also picked on because he was so small but then when he got to high school it stopped because he bulked up, joined Kendo Club and started learning drums. No one messed with a six foot tall swordsman that could tear up a drum set. But once people got to know him, they found out he was a really big softie, even more of a softie than Baymax.

Honey Lemon was always the quiet, shy, nerdy girl that always did well in school. She didn't have many friends until high school. She joined a few clubs such as Chem Club, Science Achievers, and Chemists Anonymous. She got curious about Anime Club and joined then became a valued member. She started to break out of her shell and was…let's go with eccentric. She also joined the Year Book Committee as their photographer and found that she loved cataloging moments forever in time. That's where her love of selfies and picture taking came into play with us. She also picked up a few new hobbies while here at SFIT, specifically piano, videography, and the flute.

Fred, since he comes from an affluent home, he had everything he ever wanted. The only thing he really wanted but never had was a friend. According to his school therapist he had ADHD and before he got it under control he became an outcast. He went to prestigious schools and did fairly well in his classes especially drawing and biology. He was fascinated by reptiles and wanted to be a herpetologist but when he came to SFIT on a tour, suggested by his usually absentee parents, he met Tadashi, Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi. He went to a community college and got a two year degree in less than a year. After that he sort of stuck around SFIT and was integrated into the group as the weird whimsical one.

One evening while hanging out at home with the group, we were all talking about music. We jumped from Beyonce', to Katy Perry, to Fall out Boy, to Maroon 5, we even touched on Ellie Goulding and Simon Curtis. Tadashi and I shared a glance when those two artists came up. Then the conversation heated up when we hit Paramore. That turned the living room into the set for an impromptu dance session to Misery Business, Monster, Ain't it Fun, Decode, and Hallelujah. Decode and Hallelujah were played at least 3 times each.

When we sat down I had a spark of inspiration, apparently at the same time as Honey Lemon.

"Guys! What if we made our on Paramore cover video?" We looked at each other and just smiled.

"That's…actually a good idea guys. But who would do what? I mean we're all smart enough to pull this off but what parts do we play? What song do we cover?" Wasabi sounded as unsure as he always does while he asked questions.

"Go Go can be our vocalist and on guitar. Honey Lemon will be on piano, Wasabi on drums, Tadashi on bass and Fred can be our set designer since he can do 3D rendering and put us anywhere on the planet with a green screen and a computer. Honey Lemon, since you've got experience editing and recording video, you can help Fred edit it. The song…well I think we all vibed the most to Hallelujah."

Everyone nodded in approval and seemed on board. "Wait, what about you? What are you gonna do?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Me? Right…well…"

"He can sing." Tadashi supplied.

"Tadashi!" I scowled at him but I guess it wasn't effective because he just smirked at me.

"You can sing?" Go Go asked skeptically.

"He's really good actually. He can hit high notes and ev-" I slapped my hand over Tadashi's mouth before he could say anything else. I felt his mouth open then felt his tongue sliding across the inside of my hand. Little tease. He's gonna get an earful later.

Before I could respond to Go Go, everyone was chanting for me to sing. I started blushing because I had only sang for Tadashi before. Now I was being asked to sing in front of others…Well my hands are tied in this situation.

"I…I need a song to sing first."

After a boisterous argument of what song I should sing, I heard Tadashi give his answer. "One Last Time."

Everyone sort of just looked at him like he was insane. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Alright…let's do it."

"But, Ariana Grande can hit notes almost as well as Mariah Carey. You can do that Hiro?" Go Go questioned.

"You'll just have to see I suppose."

After Honey Lemon pulled up the song I was all set to sing. Just kidding, I was nervous. I guess Tadashi could sense it or see it clear as day because he pulled me aside before I started. "Just look at me. Pretend I'm the only one here and just sing like you would sing for me. You'll do great." He winked at me before sitting on the couch between Wasabi and Go Go.

I took a deep breath before nodding at Honey Lemon. She started the song and I looked at Tadashi when the music started.

"I was a liar  
I gave in to the fire  
I know I should've fought it  
At least I'm being honest  
Feel like a failure  
'Cause I know that I failed you  
I should've done you better  
'Cause you don't want a liar

And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything  
But, boy, I couldn't give it to you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything  
But I got nothing here without you"

I kept my eyes on Tadashi. As far as I was concerned, he and I were the only two here.

"So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise, after that I'll let you go  
Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home

I don't deserve it  
I know I don't deserve it  
But stay with me a minute  
I swear I'll make it worth it  
Can't you forgive me?  
At least just temporarily  
I know that this is my fault  
I should've been more careful"

I walked over to Tadashi as I sang, like I was giving him a private concert. I kneeled before him before the next verse started.

"And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything  
But, boy, I couldn't give it to you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything  
But I got nothing here without you, baby"

I stood up and walked back to the center of the room with my back to everyone as the beat picked up.

"So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise, after that I'll let you go  
Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home"

I turned back to everyone and softly sung the next verse while running my fingers through my hair.

"I know I should've fought it  
At least I'm being honest  
But stay with me a minute  
I swear I'll make it worth it, babe.  
'Cause I don't want to be without you"

As the beat picked back up I started walking around to everyone and they held their hands out like this was a concert and I really was Ariana Grande. They started cheering because they knew the finale was next.

"So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise, after that I'll let you go  
Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home

One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home"

I hit the higher notes perfectly but had my eyes shut for them. I could only imagine the face I was making. I opened my eyes and release the last of the breath I took to sing the last line. Everyone was on their feet cheering for me. Even Aunt Cass, who must have come in during my performance, was standing there. Pure elation gracing her features.

Tadashi walked over to me with everyone else and put his arm around me. "Told you that you'd do well." He smiled down at me. I felt the sincerity in his words and in the light squeeze he was giving my shoulder.

After all the praise and a few pictures upon Honey Lemon's insistence, we decided the roles in our video. Go Go would be on guitar and be a vocalist, I would be the second vocalist, Honey Lemon would be on piano, Wasabi on drums, Tadashi on bass. We also decided to make the video revolve around all the fun times we've had. Honey Lemon suggested putting all the pictures and videos she's taken into the video. We noted that the video would be comprised of the video and pictures Honey Lemon took, videos recorded during the process of making our cover video and, video of us playing and singing.

After about a month of filming and 2 weeks of editing, we had our video finished. Go Go, Wasabi, Tadashi and I sat in the lab waiting for Honey Lemon and Fred to play the video. We had the projector and the screen set up, we just needed-

"All done guys!" Honey Lemon rushed to the laptop we had connected to the projector and loaded the video. Fred clapped his hands on his way in, making the lights dim.

The title screen flashed. 'Hallelujah: A cover video by SFIT nerds.' We all laughed at the title. The music started and the opening scene was Go Go strumming her guitar. The next was a profile of my face from the nose down, bobbing my head to Go Go playing guitar. Next was a close up of Wasabi's hands twirling his drumsticks. Last was a shot of Honey Lemon and Tadashi from their necks down to their hips, back to back with their instruments at the ready.

We all sat there amazed at how the video looked. It looked…professional. The shine coming off of Go Go's guitar, the background Fred cooked up, our outfits, our equipment, it all looked immaculate.

Right before the first verse, all of us were shown as a whole instead of just the close ups from the opening. When Go Go started singing, she sounded amazing. Fred and Honey Lemon noted that they barely had to do anything to our voices. When it was my turn I just blushed because everyone was nudging me silently telling me they loved the way I sound. The entire first portion was just us playing and singing against a white background with colorful smears of blue, red, and yellow paint.

When the second verse started, a black and white video that seemed like it was recorded on the first camera ever made started playing, showing us all setting up for the video, practicing, and joking around. The last image the video froze on was Honey Lemon looking into the camera, smiling before turning it off. From there we transitioned to the picture taken when I got into SFIT. I felt nostalgic just looking at it. I felt Tadashi squeeze my knee, I looked at him dead on but he shot me a glance and a smirk before our attention returned to the video.

A mix of pictures Honey Lemon took and the actual video of us playing formed the rest of the video. As well as video of us as individuals just having fun outside: Wasabi sitting by a pond, me hanging upside down at a park, Go Go kicking a pile of leaves, Tadashi and Honey Lemon up in a tree, then all of us together in front of the San Fransokyo Bridge. The last verse was my solo and I could tell I killed it. When the music was drawing to a close, there were images of us from the night we spent at home watching movies…the night Tadashi and I started…dating. The very last image was Tadashi holding me up like Simba. For the credits, it was a picture we took post, filming. All of us were in a huddle above the camera, smiling down at it. The sun was casting a glare from the left between Go Go, Tadashi, and Honey Lemon. Then…the video ended.

We all stood up and cheered but were shocked when we turned around to see what seemed like half of SFIT cheering behind us. We all had our varying reactions but what the six of us ended up doing was taking each other's hands and bowing like a bunch of actors after a play.

We went out to celebrate after posting the video. We went to the place Tadashi took me to for the Japanese food. After about 2 hours of talking and sharing food we parted ways. Since we walked to SFIT we didn't have Tadashi's moped to get us back. That was okay though, we could walk back home and enjoy the crisp evening air, the city lights, and the dark sky.

"I can't believe it. We finally finished this crazy spur of the moment idea of mine and it was great."

"It really was. You got a great set of pipes on you babe."

"Babe?"

"You heard me."

I blushed and looked down at the ground. "I like it."

"Glad you do. Because you'll be hearing it a lot." He gently bumped into me as we walked.

"You…you were great in the video. Your bass playing is as good as ever. In all honesty I forgot you could play."

"I did too." He chuckled shyly. "It was nice getting to do this with everyone. Go Go is amazing at singing and guitar, Wasabi can tear up the drums like no one else, Honey Lemon can play piano amazingly well for someone who hasn't been playing that long, and her videography skills are top notch, and Fred he's a goofball but his editing and rendering skills are on par with the people who helped create Avatar."

"Yea…everyone was so amazing."

"But you…"

"Me?"

He stopped walking to face me. "You…the way you dove into the lyrics, the way you moved, the smile on your face, the light in your eyes, you were phenomenal."

"Re-really? You mean that?"

He looked around for a brief second before pulling me into a dark alley. "Yes…I meant every word…and this." He tilted my chin up and kissed me. I never get tired of the passion he puts into making me feel special.

I lean up as best I can. As soon as my toes start to tire of holding me up, Tadashi, sensing my struggle, picked me up and pressed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him and put my arms around his neck. He pinned my arms up which briefly stopped the kissing. Our eyes locked and I knew where this was headed.

"Not in an alley. Let's get home."

He kissed me again before setting me down. "As you wish."

As soon as we got home I sent Hiro up to our room and made small talk with Aunt Cass, making sure she didn't need anything. Since it was pretty late, the café only had a few people inside. She said she was fine and that she was happy she had such a great nephew that always asked to help out. She said after the last few people left she'd close up shop for the night and if she needed help mopping or cleaning she'd just yell. I kissed her on the cheek then darted up the stairs.

When I reached the top of the stairs, Hiro was laying on my bed in my SFIT hoodie and nothing else. "Whoa." That's all I could manage to say in my shocked state. He was on his left side facing the stairs, one leg stretched out, one leg bent. He was laying on his left arm and had his right arm was in front of his mouth. He looked shy and innocent. I knew it was a lie but damn it he played the part well.

He looked up at me with those almond shaped, brown eyes and let out a soft 'Dashi'. Damn it Hiro you really are making it hard to maintain my composure. Since we've been dating the farthest we've gone is masturbating together. Of course we've wanted to go farther but he's only 15 and I'll be 20 in less than three months, Hiro will be 16 in 4 months. I don't want to push him. But resisting him…especially like this…is hard. He looks like a freaking shota. He even replaced the bulb in my lamp with a rose colored one. Jesus he knows how to turn me on.

"Hiro…"

"Shut up and get over here." There's that commanding tone of voice I love.

I climb into bed, right between his legs and immediately put his hands above his head. He let out a small whimper before looking up at me with his head slightly lowered. "God you're beautiful."

"I know." He chuckled. "Can we…switch it up today?"

"As in?" Before I knew what was happening, I was being flipped over onto my back. Hiro tried his best to get my arms above my head but I noticed he was struggling. I gave in just a bit then he tied my hands to the headboard.

"You've been a bad boy. You kept me waiting."

"I'm sorry master."

"You must be punished."

"Please…be gent- aaahhhh…" Before I could finish he was groping me through my jeans. He knew how much pressure to apply and what angle to stroke at to make me want to tear him apart. Since my hands were literally tied, I couldn't do anything about it.

"I didn't say you could speak." He said breathily into my neck before clamping down onto it.

I couldn't speak, my mouth just hung open, letting out occasional dry moans. Each scrape, each lick, and each bite had me tugging at my restraints. I didn't even feel him take off my jeans until I felt his nails running up and down my inner thighs. The light sensation gave me chills. He lifted up my shirt and trailed his tongue down my body from my collarbone to the waistband of my boxer-briefs. He looked up at me and my heart just about stopped.

"Ma-master…are you…"

He didn't even respond he started mouthing my erecting through my underwear. Damn it…Hiro why are you…I wanted to wait…

"Hiro…please…stop."

"You know you don't want me to."

"I…I don't want to…if we get caught…"

"I've been doing some digging and the statutory rape laws here say the age of consent is 16. So for my birthday we can…you know…but for now I'm teasing you."

"What? Ahhhh…." That mouth of his again. God Hiro just do it already. He caressed me through my underwear before coming back up to my neck.

He bit down hard enough to make me arch forward. The sneaky little shit used that chance to sink his nails into my back, at the same time he slipped down a little, grinding into me.

"Aahhh…Hiro…I'm close." No response, he just dug in deeper. He's made me cum from pure stimulation before but this is something else, he was grinding on me and God the biting and clawing was too much.

He looked me dead in the eye. It was more of a leer than a stare, but I could see how bad he wanted me to get off. He leaned in close to me and said "Cum for me Dashi. Let me see that look of pure ecstasy on your face." Before kissing me.

That kiss, combined with the slow scratching on my back and the last grind Hiro did sent me over the edge. When I regained a sense of my surroundings, Hiro was untying me. There were a fresh pair of underwear and tissue on the nightstand.

"That…that was…"

"Just get cleaned up. I think Aunt Cass might be coming up here soon."

"Oh okay. You're amazing." I kissed him before taking the tissues and underwear into the bathroom.

I pulled on some underwear and some sweatpants after Tadashi went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I flopped down onto Tadashi's bed, a content smile on my face. I wasn't there too long before Aunt Cass crept up the stairs.

"Hiro, can I speak to you down stairs?"

What does she want? "Sure Aunt Cass. Is everything okay?"

"Just come down stairs for a bit." I follow her, trying to figure out what this is about. We sit in the back room of the café, the most private place in the entire building aside from the bathrooms.

"What's this about?"

"What's going on with you and Tadashi?"

Shit. I thought we were being careful. What does she know? I've got to play this smart. See how much she actually has on us. "What do you mean?"

"The truth Hiro. I'm not an idiot. Something is definitely going on with you two."

I've prepared for this one. She doesn't seem to know much. "I'm serious Aunt Cass, I have no clue what you mean. Tadashi and I are fine."

"That's just it. You two haven't been arguing or fighting. You've spent most of your time together."

"Well we have the same friends, go to the same school, have most of the same classes, share lab space as well as a room, so we kind of have to."

"Well with that being said, why haven't you gotten at least a little sick of each other?"

Because we're dating I muttered in my head. "We've learned to cope with it. We give each other space when we need it." She had a point though. We do spend a lot of time together. "Plus we've been making a music video with the guys from SFIT so the last couple of months have kinda made us spend more time together practicing."

"Alright Hiro. I've got my eyes on you two. I know there's something up and I will find out what." With that, she dismissed me and as soon as she did I seemingly casually walked upstairs.

When I was in the clear, I practically bounded up the stairs. Before Tadashi could hammer me with questions, I gripped him by his arms as best I could and told him that she knows something's up.

I made sure the coast was clear before telling him everything. "Hmm…we've been careful. We really have. We have to act normal around her, maybe toss in an argument every now and then to make it seem real. We have to spend a bit less time together but the second we leave…" He pulled me close by my waist to clarify his hanging sentence.

"Alright. We're smart. We can do this."

"For now, let's just down play it. I say we show her the video. Maybe she'll be distracted enough to forget."

"Good plan. I'll go see where she is." I went down stairs and found Aunt Cass at the table in the kitchen sipping some tea, reading a book, and petting Mochi. "Hey Aunt Cass, did you wanna watch the final cut of the music video?" I said in the most 'we just had a weird talk and I'm still kind of weirded out by it' way possible.

"Hmm? Oh that's right I haven't seen it yet. Sure."

"Awesome. I'll put it up on the T.V." Right as I said that, Tadashi walked down stairs with an HDMI cord and his laptop. When we pulled up the video, we almost dropped to our knees.

"We have three hundred thousand five hundred twenty-six views?" We yelled in unison. Aunt Cass squealed with joy and hugged us. She kept going on about how proud she was of everyone. I guess Tadashi was right, she seems to have forgotten all about keeping an eye on us.

We played the video, still in awe over how good it looked. Aunt Cass just sat there with a small smile on her face, swaying to the music. When the video ended, she shot up and hugged me tight. She kept going on and on about how good I sounded singing and how well everyone played their instruments. She wouldn't shut up for a good 10 minutes talking about the pictures and videos Honey Lemon and Fred integrated into the music video. After Aunt Cass calmed down, she asked us to walk her through the process of making the video.

"Well first we had to get our equipment together. Luckily Fred had everything at his place so that was a breeze."

"Next we practiced tirelessly and went out scouting for locations for our individual clips. We picked out a nice park down by the bridge."

"Honey Lemon used one of Fred's cameras to record us while we practiced because we had planned out parts of the video in advance. We went to the park to shoot our segments on one of the warmer days and had so much fun doing it."

"Since we were playing the song repeatedly to get a sense of what to do, we got a few weird looks." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly before continuing. "After that we recorded ourselves doing an entire run through of the song in front of a green screen."

"Since Fred wasn't in the video he was sort of forced into being camera man. Honey Lemon gave him some tips before she passed the camera off to him."

"Once we finished that we picked out some pictures to go in the video."

"Thanks for telling me about that last picture, jerk." I playfully nudged Tadashi.

"Aww Hiro you looked so adorable." Aunt Cass said playfully.

"Anyway, what happened from there was all Honey Lemon and Fred."

"Those two are masters at what they do." Tadashi said leaning back in his chair.

"Well I'm glad you guys all came together to do this. You all did so well, and managed to balance your studies on top of all that. Great job boys." Aunt Cass got up and hugged us, we hugged her back, returning all the love she was pouring out. "You boys get to bed. It's late."

"Alright Aunt Cass. Good night." I leaned up and kissed her cheek, followed swiftly by Tadashi.

"Tadashi, before you go to bed, can I speak with you?" Shit. I guess we aren't off the hook. I looked at Tadashi before going up to our room.

"What's the matter Aunt Cass?"

"Is everything okay with you and Hiro?" Concern was evident in her voice.

"Yea, everything is fine between us. Why do you ask? Is something troubling you?" I have to watch what I say. She may have concluded that Hiro has already talked to me.

"I've noticed that you boys haven't been yourselves lately. You're both…I don't know. It just feels different. You two have been spending a lot of time together and haven't been getting on each other's nerves as much as you have before."

"Well Aunt Cass…I guess I've been a good influence on Hiro. Remember when I took him to SFIT and the next week was spent developing his microbots? He found a calling and it's at SFIT with us, helping people with his inventions. He's growing up. And after that dream…he's been making an effort to live up to his potential like I've been telling him he should. He's not a little kid anymore. He's made me a proud big brother."

"You're right…I'm being silly. He's just…growing into a great young man. You really are a good big brother and a great nephew."

"You're a great aunt. We both love you dearly Aunt Cass. For me and Hiro, we're growing up. We're opening up to each other and getting along better." I chuckled and place my hand on hers. "You should be happy for a little peace."

She brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled softly. "Alright Tadashi. I'm satisfied. You boys know I'm not used to being a parent. So I don't know what to expect. I'm happy you boys are so happy." She hugged me before getting up. "Good night. I love you boys."

"Love you too Aunt Cass." I went upstairs and found Hiro anxiously bouncing on my bed. I gave him the run down and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good. Great speech."

"I meant every word of it." I kissed him quickly because a yawn was bubbling up in my throat.

"I appreciate it. Get some sleep ok?" He kissed my cheek and hugged me tight before going to his side of the room.

"You gonna be okay sleeping alone?"

"I'll manage. Just get some rest okay?"

"Alright babe. Night…I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I was sitting on my bed studying for a test in Theory of Robotics when Tadashi walked up the stairs and tossed a menu onto my book. "What's this for?"

"I'm taking you out."

I picked up the menu and looked at it. It was a pretty fancy place. "The Vermillion Dragon? It just sounds fancy." I read over the meals and the prices. "Can you afford this?"

"Nothing's too good for you. Besides, I've been saving money from the job I picked up remember?" Tadashi got a delivery job about two months ago. He'd earned a lot in tips and the praise from the customers got him a pay raise. I never thought about what he was doing with the money.

"Yeah…I didn't know what you were doing with the money though."

"Well now you do. I also wanted to take you out shopping for some new clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I had stopped wearing the same clothes every day. I kind of had to because we were already in the middle of fall. But I was changing up my look more before that.

"I meant some formal clothes." He sat down next to me and glanced over the menu. "It's a formal place so I wanted us to get some new clothes." He leaned in close and whispered "And a new dress for Aunt Cass."

"That's nice of you. I'm in. When did you want to go?"

"How about tomorrow after classes? Then we can go to the restaurant on Saturday."

"Sounds good. You finish up at 2 right?"

"Yeah. What time are supposed to be out of class?"

"Supposed to finish up at 2:45 but since it's at test I'll be done…around 2."

"Alright. Meet at the lab and we'll hit the mall."

As soon as I finished my test, I rushed across campus to the lab to meet up with Tadashi. I had just arrived at the building when I heard him call my name. I turned and saw him on his moped with a helmet ready for me.

"How'd your test go?"

"Too easy." I said putting my helmet on.

"Sounds about right."

"How were classes?"

"Same as your test." He started up the moped and sped off down the road towards the mall.

When we got there, he parked and we went into a formal attire store called First Impressions. We started looking around but I had no clue what to look for exactly.

"Hey, I have an idea."

"Yeah?" I looked at him holding a blue polo in my hands.

"How about we pick out clothes for each other?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Meet by the dressing rooms in 10 minutes?"

"Sure. After that we'll get that dress for Aunt Cass." We went our separate ways to pick out each other's clothes.

"Hmm. What would my dear sweet Tadashi look best in?" I browsed through the sports coats and picked out a nice gray sports coat with gray slacks and a light blue shirt. "This should look good on him." I also grabbed a black sports coat, a dark blue shirt, a black tie a pair of black jeans and black slacks. "He always wears that cardigan but he'll look so cute in these."

I browsed for a bit longer for a few accessories and found myself in the underwear section. I looked around at some of the plain underwear and then found something that made my heart stop. "Oh he'll kill me for slipping these in with his clothes but he'll love me at the same time." I picked up my little surprised and slipped it in between the dark blue shirt and black slacks before hurrying to the dressing rooms.

"What took you so long?"

"I wanted to give you some options. Here."

"Fair enough. Here ya go." He handed me a small pile of clothes.

"I suppose we'll model for each other."

"Sounds good. See you in a sec. I go into the dressing room and try on what he picked out. "Hmm, these actually look pretty good." He picked out essentially what I got him. A black sports coat that was really slimming, a red shirt, and black pants. He also grabbed some black loafers in my size. "I look pretty good. Hey Tadashi, I'm ready."

"Alright I just finished up."

We both stepped out of our rooms at the same time and looked pretty impressed at our selections for each other. He had tried on the gray sports coat and pants with the light blue shirt first. "You look amazing."

"Thanks. Looks like you do have a sense of style after all." I punched him in the arm for that snide remark. "You look great too. Stunning. Suave. Debonair." He fixed my collar and undid the first couple of buttons on my shirt. "There. Not too much skin shown but just enough to draw a bit of attention." I blushed at his commentary and at how close he was to me.

I looked at us side by side and we looked great but I think he'd look better in the other outfit. "We should take a couple of pictures." I took out my phone and snapped a few of us to look at later. "Stay put, I'm gonna try on the other outfit you picked out. I want to see how we look side by side in them." I went back into the room and changed into his next pick, a white button down, red and black vest, black jeans, and red and black Converses. When I stepped out, he smirked and looked at me lovingly.

"Wow. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I snapped another picture. "Alright, go get changed." He's gonna hit the ceiling when he sees what I slipped in.

"Alright, be out in a sec." He went back into his room to change, I sat down on the bench outside his dressing room.

"In five…four…three…two…aaaand…"

"HIRO!"

"There it is." A shirtless and blushing Tadashi rushed out of the changing room and grabbed me by my wrist.

He dragged me into the changing room and held up the midnight black jockstrap I grabbed. "Explain."

"Do I really need to?" I smirked at him but he didn't budge, his face just became even redder.

"Do you really expect me to-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Yes. I do."

He begrudgingly slipped out of his pants, folding them neatly before reaching for his underwear. He looked up at me with his best puppy dog eyes but I didn't budge. I folded my arms, smirked, and raised an eyebrow. He sighed and continued to strip. Even after all this time, I'm still mesmerized by his body, the dips and curves of his muscles, the fine hairs on his legs, his trimmed pubes, his smooth bubble butt, he was perfect.

"Enjoying the show?" He asked as he slipped on the jockstrap.

"Ooooh yea." I took in how he looked in it and nodded in approval. "I'm loving your ass-sets." I could tell he was blushing harder now. "I'll wait outside for you to finish up." Before I left, I slapped his right ass cheek, eliciting a surprised yelp from him. He glared at me as I exited his dressing room.

"Ready."

"Alright, show me the goods." He stepped out and my jaw nearly detached from my face.

"You like? I think this one is my favorite."

"Ye-yeah. You look…wow."

He pulled me to my feet and put his arm around me. "I think we'd look better as a pair if you changed into the other outfit. But first, picture."

"Oh, right." I pulled out my phone and took a picture of us. I tossed him my phone before going back into the dressing room to change. I reemerged a couple of minutes later dressed in my first outfit and when I stood next to Tadashi, it felt right.

"Damn we look good." We both had our shirts slightly unbuttoned, black sports coats and pants with black shoes. We did look good, separately and as a pair.

"I'm sold on this one. I also like the other looks we picked out for each other."

"I figured as much. Don't worry, I've got enough to cover the cost along with Aunt Cass's dress."

I hugged him tightly. "You're the best."

"Thanks. Go get changed into your normal clothes."

I was about to go back and change but I was reminded of my little wild card. "Oh…how's the umm…"

"Comfortable actually."

Mission accomplished. "I'll pay you back. I have money back at home."

After we changed we paid for our stuff then went to find Aunt Cass's dress. We knew she liked the pairings of blue and gold and brown and gold so finding something would be simple. We walked into the women's section and almost instantly found a great dress. It was brown with gold accents on the shoulders and along the bottom, had a modest split on the left side, and a nice black belt. We'd knew she'd love it.

We bought the dress and as soon as we got home we were hit with a barrage of questions. The questions stopped when we pulled out the dress.

"I LOVE IT! Oh, boys it's perfect. I was looking for something to wear for my date Saturday and this is perfect!" She pulled us into a bone crushing hug and profusely thanked us for her gift. She went to try it on and when she came back, she could not stop smiling.

"We did well."

"Yea we did. She's probably going to wear that dress to bed."

"Probably." I flopped down on my bed, finally able to relax after the day's events. "Saturday is going to be amazing. We'll have the house to ourselves when we get back from dinner, and we can do whatever we want."

"You're right. It's the first time we'll have time for just us in a while."

"So how would you like to spend the evening?"

"I don't know. I say let's see where the evening takes us. Although I did want to make a stop on the way home." He climbed onto my bed and hovered over me with a caring look on his face. It made me heart flutter…even after a few months he still manages to make me feel this way.

"I trust you."

"Glad to hear that." He leaned down and kissed my forehead, then he just hovered there.

"I'm glad…I have you."

"I'm glad I have you…you're all I've ever wanted."

Saturday couldn't have come any sooner. I waited in the shared area of the lab for Tadashi to finish talking to Professor Callaghan and his daughter. I notice Go Go packing up her stuff and heading out. "Hey Lil Miss Speed Demon, where ya headed off to?"

"Gotta go home and change for my waitressing gig. I'll catch you later mini-munch."

"Heheh, alright have fun at work." I felt a tap on my shoulder and figured it was Tadashi.

"Ready?"

"You know it." I sprang up and was borderline skipping out of the lab with Tadashi right behind me.

As soon as we got home, Aunt Cass was scampering around the house muttering to herself. She told us she was nervous about her date and we just looked at each other. We helped her calm down enough to get ready before her date arrived. She met him online and they've Skyped a bunch of times and she had me and Tadashi do a background check on the guy just to be sure. He's a business owner in the down town area and he seems like a nice guy.

We heard a voice down stairs and Aunt Cass nearly had a panic attack. "Calm down Aunt Cass. We'll go with you to meet him."

"Thank you Hiro." We escorted her downstairs and when her date laid his eyes on her, he couldn't speak.

Eventually he regained his voice and introduced himself as Naes Rockford, owner and founder of Rockford Industries, a company focused on developing medical equipment. He was about 34, 6'6, dirty blonde hair, broad shoulders, he seemed like an average guy. We already checked him out and found that the worst thing on his record was a parking ticket he got 2 years ago. Even the psyche evaluations for a security position he applied for were reassuring.

After some idle chat, he whisked Aunt Cass away to a waiting cherry red 2015 Lexus RC. Go Go would have leapt at the chance to get behind the wheel and peel out into traffic. Aunt Cass told us she'd be down town at a place called Blanc Colombe. Some nice French restaurant.

As soon as she left I locked the door and tackled Tadashi to the ground. We were near the stairs in the café so no one would see us unless they were really trying to see inside.

"You're sure eager." He said smirking.

I had his arms pinned above his head so he was sprawled out on the floor. "The urge to tear you apart is very hard to resist seeing as how you look so irresistible." He tilted his head back as best he could, exposing his neck. Then he licked his lips in a slow, drawn out, teasing way. I shuddered. "Is it my birthday yet?"

"You wish."

"So do you."

"This is true. Only 2 more months."

"And I can't wait. What time are we leaving?"

"Our reservations are at eight." I let his arm go so he could check his watch. "It's 7:15."

"Should we get ready?"

"Well it is a 30 minute trip." With that being said, I let Tadashi up and he both went upstairs to change.

We arrived at The Vermillion Dragon at 7:59 exactly. I helped Hiro off of my moped and put our helmets in the space under the seat. I handed the valet my keys and took the card with the number of the space my moped would be parked in then we walked inside. I had to admire the décor. The room was lit with ambient lighting, perfect for romance. The walls were dressed with red and gold designs: koi fish, cranes, dragons, and Japanese characters with the translations under them. The chandelier in the middle of the room was gorgeous, red crystals sparkled and reflected light throughout the room. The carpet was a deep red and looked well maintained. The columns were gold with red dragons spiraling around them from the ceiling to the floor. Each table had a red table cloth with black trim and the dishes were pure white. All and all, this place was a hopeless romantic's wet dream.

"Good evening, my name is Wei. Welcome to The Vermillion Dragon, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes we do, Hamada, table for two." Wei scanned the reservation book for the name before he looked up and smiled.

"Ah yes. Your table is ready." He picked up a pair of menus and escorted us to our table.

We were seated at a table next to a window. It was nice because we could see the San Fransokyo Bridge and the lights of the other half of the city from where we sat. We both thanked Wei for showing us to our table and handing us our menus.

"My brother Wing will be your server this evening. I hope you two have a delightful time." He bowed then went back to the front of the restaurant.

"This place is beautiful." Hiro looked around for a second before laying his eyes on me.

"Only the best for you." I felt him gently rub my leg with his foot under the table.

"You're the best."

God I hate bussing tables. Oh well I need the money and Uncle Yazaki was kind enough to set me up at this place.

"Hey Go Go, table 16 is all done, we have a reservation for that table in a few minutes."

"Got it Sherry." Duty calls.

I quickly grab the bin used for dirty dishes before exiting the kitchen and heading out to table 16. I clear the dishes and when I glance up towards the window I see Tadashi and Hiro. "What are those two doing here?" I start walking back towards the kitchen, lost in thought.

I go back out after setting the dishes down to replace the table cloth and I can't help stealing glances at them while I do. "Why on earth are they here? They can't be here for the reason I think they are. No…that's insane. Come on Tomago, there's no way in Hell…" I finish up and am about to walk back to the kitchen when I catch them holding hands…only for an instant.

I walk right into Wing and he almost spills his drinks. "Oh I'm sorry."

"You alright there Tomago? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yea. Just lost in thought."

"Well if you need to turn those thoughts into words, come find me."

"I appreciate it." There's no denying it…they're…dating.

After we got our drinks, we ordered our food. Hiro ordered Yakisoba and Tonkatsu. I ordered Hayashi Raisu and Kare Raisu. We agreed to share the food when it came, which Wing assured wouldn't take that long. In the mean time we just sat and talked. We talked about other places we could go such as the movies and just on walks around the city.

We were talking about our next date, which would be to the movies, when Wing arrived with our food. He set down our respective orders in front of us. We thanked him and dug in. Hiro and I hummed in unison as we took a bite of our food. We fed each other some of what we ordered. Hiro, being a little tease, made me work for it by moving the food away from my mouth.

We ate in comfortable silence for the most part. We spoke only to express how great of a time we were having. In all honesty, I could do this forever.

When we finished our food, I waved Wing over for the check, which he had ready for us. I paid in cash and tipped generously before we got up to leave. When we exited, the valet took my card and a few minutes later a young man about college aged brought my moped to us. I thanked him and tipped him before Hiro and I got on and sped off down the street.

"So, where's this next venue?" Hiro shouted as we zipped down the street.

"You'll see. It's my favorite spot in the entire city."

"Alright. I trust you." He squeezed me a bit tighter.

We arrived at a small walkway by the bridge and I came to a stop. "Alright, we're here."

Hiro looked somewhat confused. "Where exactly is 'here'?"

"This little stretch along the bridge is my favorite spot." I took off my helmet and helped Him off the back seat. "Come take a short walk with me."

"Alright…not to be mean but it isn't exactly warm out here so make it-" I pulled him in closer to me before he could finish.

"I promise you won't regret it. Come one." I kept my arm around him as we walked and felt him take my hand in his. I knew at this moment, a bit of cold would be well worth what I had in store.

We arrived at the middle of the bridge where I planned my little surprise. "Hey Hiro…"

"Yes Tadashi?"

"I'm…I'm glad we're together. I don't care if we're brothers. I really care about you. You mean the world to me." I took both of his hands in mine and pulled him close to me. "I love you Hiro."

"Tadashi…I love you too. I never thought I'd ever be this happy." He had tears brimming in his eyes and before I could wipe them away he hugged me tight. I reciprocated his hug with replenished fervor.

A chilly wind blew, ruffling our hair and coats. Hiro pushed deeper into me, trying to get warm but I had to push him away for my surprise. "Look over the rail."

He leaned over the rail, looking down at the dark waters below. I pulled out a small remote and pushed the first button on it. He gasped when he saw what I had set up. Paper lanterns in the shape of a heart floated out from under the bridge. He looked at me then back at the lanterns. When I was sure he would keep his attention there, I pressed the second button and the lanterns released colorful cherry blossom petals into the air, lifted by the cool winds of the night, and the fans in the lanterns.

"Tadashi…it's…beautiful. When did you even have time to do this?"

"You'd be surprised what you can get done at six in the morning."

"You sappy little shit." He leaned up and kissed me as passionately as he did that night…when we first started dating. We started making out on the bridge but the elements told us we should go in their own subtle way.

"Babe…we should get home."

"Right. Thank you for…all of this."

"Anything for my love."

When we got home we were both happy to just be warm. We noticed Aunt Cass wasn't home yet so we took the opportunity and ran with it. He carried me upstairs and let me get changed into something comfy before telling me to go wait on the couch. He came down stairs in pajama pants and a t-shirt then wandered into the kitchen.

"Dashi?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you making?"

"Just some hot chocolate. And yes, I'm adding marshmallows."

"You're the best." He went back upstairs to get his laptop and when he came back he hooked it up to the T.V. then brought out hot chocolate over when it was ready. He laid down first and let me lay between his legs before draping a blanket over us.

"What's on the T.V.?"

"Just a playlist of romantic songs."

"You're so sappy." I snuggled in closer to him then took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"You love it."

"You got me there…"

We lay there, our bodies intertwined, listening to soft music and before too long I was drifting to sleep on Tadashi's chest. Today was…beyond perfect. I had everything I could dream of and at this moment, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

I was almost asleep when my pocket buzzed. I shifted lightly trying not to wake Hiro. I pulled out my phone and saw that Go Go had texted me.

" _We need to talk."_ Crap. What did I do?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

" _Go Go? What's the matter?"_

" _Come to the back of the building. I have a few questions for you."_ What does she want?

I slip out from under Hiro, replacing myself with a pillow, slip on a jacket and a pair of shoes before running outside to meet Go Go. "What's this all about? It's almost 11 at night."

She pushed off of the fence she was leaning on, unfolding her arms in the process. "Why were you and Hiro on a date?"

I froze up, my brain went into autopilot and made me speak before I could think. "What are you talking about?"

"At The Vermillion Dragon. Wei was your maître d and Wing was your waiter. You had Hayashi Raisu and Kare Raisu, Hiro had Yakisoba and Tonkatsu. Try again Hamada."

Shit. She had me over a barrel. "Fine…we were there. What makes you think we were on a date?"

"The way you two were holding hands, feeding each other, the look in your eyes."

"Go Go…I love him."

"HE'S YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!"

"I DON'T CARE!" She looked shocked. I never raise my voice but this time I was protecting Hiro. "I know it's wrong, we both know full well what we're doing. We have for months. We love each other. I haven't brainwashed him or whatever you're thinking. I truly care about him and his wellbeing. This is exactly why we didn't tell anyone because we knew this would happen."

"Tadashi…I…"

"We've prepared for this. We've talked about the hate we'll get, the weird looks, but as long as we're happy it doesn't matter."

"Damn it!" She kicked over a trash can. "You idiot! I…I want both of you happy…I'm an open minded person but this…I don't know! I'm okay with a lot of things…but incest is new to me." She sighed before squatting down in front of me.

"Go Go…I know this is a weird situation but we love each other. That's not going to change. Yes we're playing with fire but we're ready to get burned. We took this plunge knowing a few things: we will be hated and scrutinized, we will be ostracized, we might break up and things might be weird, we could be disowned by the last blood family we have."

She said nothing, she just looked up at me. She looked…pained. As long as I've known her, she's never wavered like this before. She's always been strong, but now…she's showing emotion.

"Tadashi…you know I love both of you like family. I just want you two to be happy. If this makes you happy, then I'm fine." She stood up and looked me dead in the eye. "If you hurt him, I'll beat you into a coma. Same goes for him." She looked down before pulling me into a hug. I readily reciprocated. She was essentially saying she was okay with Hiro and I. "Take care of him Tadashi."

"I will, I promise. He's my world." I mumbled into her hair.

She pulled away from me and swiftly punched me in the chest. Same ol' Go Go. "I'll see you at school. Don't worry, this is our little secret but if you do want to tell the group, I'll act surprised. Also…I think everyone would understand." With that being said, she walked down the alley towards the street, hands shoved into the pockets of her jacket.

"Thanks Go Go." I go back inside and find Hiro leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "You heard everything I assume." He nodded. "So…how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little mad about Go Go finding out but…you saved our asses." He pushed off the wall and hugged me. "I love you."

"I love you too. So…what are we going to do about the others?"

"Well…Honey Lemon is going to be easy. She'll be excited about it. Fred would be fine with it, although he might be hurt that this great kisser is off the market." He playfully nuzzled my neck. "Wasabi…he seems like he'd be ok with us. I'm just scared."

"Well telling them would allow us to be openly affectionate around them." I kissed his nose and he giggled.

"True…I'll give it some thought."

"I'll support what you decide babe." I heard the door to the café open, I quickly stripped off my jacket and shoes before stepping into the kitchen of the café. Aunt Cass was swaying and dancing her way through the room until she reached the stairs. He kept dancing all the way up the stairs and into the kitchen. We followed her and shared a skeptical look before I spoke. "Umm…Aunt Cass?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh boys, I'm wonderful. Naes is such a great guy. Dinner, dancing, and a walk by the park near the bridge. He set up paper lanterns for us in the fountain and we watched them float around the water. It was so…"

"Romantic." Hiro looked up at me briefly and looked back at Aunt Cass before she could catch him.

"YES!" She slumped over the counter, placing her chin in the palm of her hand. "I haven't had that much fun in ages."

"When's the next date?" Hiro asked.

"A week from today." She practically sang her response.

"We're happy for you Aunt Cass."

"Yeah, we haven't seen you this happy since you perfected that recipe for your hot wings."

"I really am happy…everything is falling into place. You boys are getting along well, you're acing your classes, the café is doing great for this time of year, and this relationship looks hopeful."

"Yea…everything is falling into place. You should get some sleep. You've had an eventful evening."

She walked over to Hiro and kissed the top of his head. "You're right. Thank you…both of you. I'll see you in the morning." She hugged both of us before going to her room.

I nudged Hiro with my elbow and nodded towards the stairs. "Head on up, I need to wash our mugs."

"I'll grab your laptop." He picked up my laptop after disconnecting it from the T.V. then headed upstairs.

I grabbed the dirty mugs we drank out of and proceeded to wash them. Tonight…except for a small hiccup, was great. Aunt Cass is happy, Hiro is happy, I'm happy. The only thing nagging at me…is the others…I know Hiro told me they should be fine with it, but I'm nervous. What if he's wrong? I won't worry too much. These things tend to work themselves out.

I finish washing the mugs then join Hiro upstairs. He was laying down on my bed petting Mochi when I reached the top of the stairs. "Nice subtlety earlier."

"Hmm? Oh yea. I was…trying to show my appreciation for tonight."

"You're welcome." I laid down facing him.

"You're a great boyfriend Tadashi."

"You're a great boyfriend Hiro. Come on." I gently patted his knee. "Let's get some sleep."

"Fiiine. On one condition."

"That is?"

"I get to sleep in your bed and you wear the-"

"Way ahead of you." I pulled down my pants to reveal the jockstrap I had worn all evening.

"Damn Tadashi. You know how to treat me well." He shooed Mochi off of the bed and he took up a spot on Hiro's pillow. Hiro stood up and stripped off his sweatpants then crawled under the covers.

I flipped off the light and slid in next to him. "Sleep well babe." I gently ground myself into Hiro, eliciting a small gasp.

"I won't if you keep teasing me." He reached over and groped my exposed butt.

"Point taken." I kissed him gently before settling into a comfortable position for the night. I heard Hiro inhale deeply and snuggle into my arms. "I love you Hiro."

"Love you too Tadashi."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TADASHI!" We all yelled the second he walked through the door. He looked around in pure shock.

"What? When did you guys-"

"We had Hiro keep you distracted for a while." Aunt Cass said holding a balloon bouquet

He looked down at me and I just smiled awkwardly. "You little sneak." He pulled me into a head lock and gave me a noogie before letting me go.

"You're welcome"

"Some of the decorations were easier than others because we made them at the lab."

"You're pretty dense ya know that Hamada?"

"Go Go." Honey Lemon scolded.

"Sorry mom." She chuckled. "Let's get this party underway!"

"I got the cake." Fred ran to the back of the café to grab the cake Aunt Cass made with help from Wasabi and Honey Lemon.

One by one we all hugged him and as soon as I was done the lights shut off and Fred stepped around the corner with a cake. Go Go and I shoved Tadashi into a chair, Honey Lemon put a hat on him, and Wasabi stuck a noise maker in his mouth. He just sat there with wide eyes and before he could react, Aunt Cass snapped a picture.

We all started singing happy birthday to Tadashi as Fred approached with the cake. I asked Aunt Cass to make a special cake and she did not disappoint. The cake was shaped like Baymax and Baymax made out of my microbots. I stood beside Tadashi with my hands at my side, still singing to him. He held my hand and I looked down at him, he was beaming. I'm sure no one else noticed because our attention was mainly on the cake, rather the person carrying it. When we finished singing, Tadashi shut his eyes, squeezed my hand, then blew out the candles.

All our cheering and clapping was quieted by Fred's voice. "Alright, alright, alright. Let's eat!"

"I'll help get the food Aunt Cass." I rushed to the kitchen ahead of her.

"Me too." Wasabi got up and walked in after Aunt Cass did.

She had made a lot of food, I guess she was expecting- "Happy birthday Tadashi!" more people.

I walked back into the café to see that Professor Callaghan and his daughter had arrived. They said they couldn't stay long but could stay for a small chat and to drop off Tadashi's gift. We chatted them up while they nibble and eventually practically inhaled Aunt Cass's food. After one final happy birthday, a firm handshake between Tadashi and Professor Callaghan, and a hug from Abigail, they departed.

During the party, we mostly just ate and talked. Aunt Cass broke out the karaoke machine she had in the back for promotional nights in the café to liven up the party even more. We all put slips of paper with numbers and song names on them in Tadashi's SFIT cap and one by one we drew.

"Flyleaf – I'm So Sick. Alright." Go Go nodded in approval. "And I'm up first."

"YES! Katy Perry – Dark Horse." Honey Lemon squealed with joy. "I go up fifth."

"Hmm, Skillet – Awake and Alive. Can I get some help on this one?"

"Sure Wasabi, who do you want to sing with?" I asked, anxious to see who he'd pick.

"Hmm…Honey Lemon, will you do the honors?"

"Sure! I'll try my best."

"Alright then, we go up third."

"AW SWEET! A Perfect Circle – The Outsider. I go up sixth, hmph saving the best for last."

"Mine says 'duet'. Does that mean I have to-"

"Yes." Everyone exclaimed.

"Alright…Hiro, wanna sing with the birthday boy?"

"It will be my pleasure sir." I said in a haughty accent. "What song did you get?"

"Just a Dream. The cover by that sweet couple that got like a billion hits on YouTube. We go up second.

"I love that song. Oh yea, I got..." I opened the slip of paper and was happy with my fate. "Umbrella Cover. Done by All Time Low. I fill up the fourth slot

After everyone had their songs and the order we got the room set up for…all six performances. We had wireless microphones and the karaoke machine was programmed to pull up the corresponding videos if there was one by the artist, otherwise a lyric video would play.

When Go Go performed, of course she slayed the song and its entirety. When Tadashi and I performed, everyone said we seemed like a couple in a joking manner. We just glanced at each other then at Go Go who was trying to laugh normally. Honey Lemon and Wasabi actually sounded okay. Honey Lemon did Jen justice when her parts came up. When it was time for me to sing, I added my own flare, getting Honey Lemon and Go Go to be my back up dancers and by the last verse, I had Tadashi carrying me around on his shoulder. He set me down for Honey Lemons rendition of Dark Horse. She really got into it. She even drew me into her performance. I acted like she was sucking out my soul as she sang. When Fred sang, he really got into it, he didn't sound half bad but his passion really drew us in.

"I got every second!" Aunt Cass exclaimed. All of our faces dropped and then we realized she had recorded the entire thing, all the way from Flyleaf to A Perfect Circle.

"Awww Aunt Cass!"

"Oh shush Hiro. Time for gifts."

"Fine." I chuckled. I ran upstairs to get my gift while everyone grabbed theirs off of the table in the kitchen.

"Hurry it up will ya short stack?" Go Go bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

I came down stairs with my gift and handed it to Tadashi. "Happy 20th bro."

"A disk. What's on it?"

"Well…I figured that people could use a pocket sized Baymax…so I made some blueprints and hoped we could make a prototype. Also I have another gift that Aunt Cass and I are sharing credit for but it'll be here later. In the meantime, Aunt Cass?"

"I'll wait until later when our gift gets here."

"Fair enough. Go Go?" Tadashi just looked at us, confused as to what had just transpired.

She handed Tadashi a black gift box with a purple ribbon tied around it. He gently undid the bow before opening the box. "Wow Go Go, a full Attack on Titan Survey Corps uniform. You even sprang for the cape."

"Yea, yea, yea I'm a huge softie." She opened her arms for a hug. "Bring it in." He picked her up and spun her around.

"Thanks. You're amazing."

"My turn. Go Go and I kind of worked together on this one with a bit of help from Mika Inoue. That nice sophomore in our chemistry class." She handed him a long, slender, tan colored box. When he opened it he nearly hit the ceiling.

"No…you guys didn't…working 3D maneuver gear?" Tadashi held the box carefully and examined the plugins for the gear. Aunt Cass just shook her head, normally she would be opposed to such large blades in the house but she let it go.

Honey Lemon squealed with joy and nodded. Tadashi picked both of them up and spun them around after setting the box down. "So where is it?"

"Mika is bringing it later. She should be here in ten minutes." He put them down and did a small celebratory happy dance.

"Here you are my good man. Happy Birthday." Wasabi handed Tadashi a small silver box with light blue lettering. Tadashi opened it and held up a breath taking silver watch.

"Wow. This is…IS THIS A FREAKING ROLEX?"

"Indeed it is. They don't even make those anymore."

"How…"

"My uncle is a packrat. He said I could have it."

"Are you sure I can…"

"No givesies backsies." Fred chimed in. Tadashi hugged Wasabi tight and thanked him for his gift.

"Alright my turn." There was a knock on the café door before he could present his gift.

"That's either Mika or our gift Hiro. Run down and get it please."

"Sure Aunt Cass." I went down stairs and saw Naes chatting with Mika who was wearing Tadashi's gift. "Hey guys, our gifts are here."

Everyone came down stairs and when Tadashi saw Mika he hugged her and thanked her for the gift. She agreed to teach him how to use it later. He turned to Naes and shook his hand excitedly.

"Hello again Tadashi. Happy birthday."

"Thank you sir."

"I suppose I'd better get on with why I'm here before Cass and Hiro burst. Step outside with me will you?" We all followed them out to the corner. "Your gift from Cass…is this." He gestured to the car they stood in front of. A white Mustang with red trim and racing stripes that had painstakingly, strategically placed swirls in them. The inside, white and red cloth seats, the most advanced dashboard on the market, red steering wheel, and under the hood a completely electric engine that could be solar powered or recharged.

Tadashi fell flat on his butt. He had no words, just an awestruck stare. "I…I…Go Go paws off." No one noticed Go Go creeping around to the driver's side, but we all saw he slink back to the group in defeat.

"There's more. Naes?" Aunt Cass said leaning into his touch.

"Cass you should really have a coat on."

"I know. Just tell him the good news."

"Oh alright. Tadashi, I have heard about your invention Baymax from Hiro and Cass and would like to formally extend an offer to have them placed in healthcare facilities all over the city."

"I…what? Wow…Th-thank you sir. I…I accept. On one condition."

"You get to keep the original? Add something to the programing?"

"How did you…"

"Hiro."

"I got your back big bro." I patted him on the back and he smiled down at me.

"We have a deal then." They shook hands to make it official. "Now let's get back inside." December weather isn't exactly the best to chat in." We all went back inside to finish up the party.

The party went smoothly after that. Everyone had fun just sitting around talking. Tadashi, Mika, and I went outside to figure out to use Tadashi's gear, which he picked up on pretty fast. After about 15 minutes, he was doing laps around the block at full speed. Mika seemed entranced with his flipping and twirling in the air, a bit more than normal. I let the thought go when Tadashi came in for a landing.

"Mika this gear is great. It's so smooth and handles like a dream." He hugged her after holstering his handles. I couldn't help but notice how her face changed when he hugged her…I had this nagging feeling in my gut but once again brushed it off.

"No problem. You're a fast learner, it took me a week to get it."

"Well I had a good teacher. Come on, let's go back inside."

"A-actually I was gonna head home."

"I'll give you a ride. It gives me a chance to test out my new set of wheels. Hiro, you in?"

"Pass up a chance to get inside that magnificent marriage of automotive and technological engineering? Not a chance." I slid into the back seat, somewhat unwillingly because Mika muscled me there.

We drove to a quiet street about 30 minutes from the café and stopped in front of a high rise. "Thanks for the ride. Happy birthday." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before waving goodbye to us and vanishing into the building.

I climbed up to the front seat and looked at Tadashi. When I say looked, I mean glared. "She needs to watch herself around my boyfriend."

"Yea…I noticed it too. I'll talk to her tomorrow." He put his hand on top of mind and stroked the back of it with his thumb. "You're the only one for me Hiro."

I kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. "Get us home, I still have one more gift for you."

"You're just full of surprises." He has no idea.

When we got back, everyone was about to head home. Tadashi offered everyone rides but they all said they would be fine walking as a group. Go Go had to be carried away by Wasabi because she was still trying to get behind the wheel of Tadashi's car.

Naes had a car waiting and when he took his leave, he kissed Aunt Cass goodbye. Their relationship had really flourished over the last month and a half and it was nice to see her so happy.

We all went back upstairs while helping Tadashi with his gear and his other gifts. Luckily everyone was nice enough to help clean up before leaving. We asked Aunt Cass if she needed anything, she said she just wanted to drink some tea and go to bed. I made her tea and we bid her good night.

"So…what's this other gift?" I looked around before kissing him on the lips and pulling him upstairs. When we got up stairs, I shoved him onto his bed and dug his last gift out from the closet then went into the bathroom.

"One second."

"…alright." I came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and Tadashi nearly had a heart attack. "Jesus Hiro!"

I had a leather harness on around my shoulders, connected by a collar with a large metal ring in the middle, a black and read jockstrap, holding a leash and whip in one hand, and a ball gag, rope, and riding crop in the other. "You like?"

"I…I umm…I…"

"You love." I strutted over to him and pushed him down on the bed then ran the riding crop down his chest. "There's only one catch. We can't play until January sixteenth."

"Your…birthday…" He gulped down the building tension in his throat.

"Yes indeed. Just remember…all this…" I ground my body into his. "Will be yours on that day." I kissed his nose before slowly strutting into the bathroom and changing into normal clothes. I put his gifts away except the riding crop. "I'm going to bed…you…you should handle this" I rubbed the crop along the bulge in his pants. "Before you stain your pants from Honey Lemon."

I went to my bed and crawled under the covers. "Love you Tadashi. Sleep well. Or at least try to." I chuckled.

I just sat there, soaking in what just happened. Hiro was nestled comfortably in his bed as if he didn't just dress up the way I envisioned him so many times. "Great…now I have this to deal with." On the up side, today was the best birthday ever: I got a car, working 3D maneuver gear, full Survey Corps. Uniform, a great watch from Wasabi, and a book of sketches of the group from Fred. And also…I have great family as well as a great boyfriend. Even if he did leave me like this, I can forgive him. The only lose end is Mika. If she does like me. I'll have to let her down easily. In the meantime…I have to take care of the little gift Hiro gave me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

" _Good morning Mika. It's Tadashi"_

" _Oh hey! Good morning to you too Mr. 20 year old. What's up?"_

" _Nothing much, just wanted to know if you were busy."_

" _I was just working on my own set of maneuver gear, the triggers are sticking and the gas output is being a little shit."_

" _Oh we can talk later if you're preoccupied."_

" _No, no, no. I was actually going to ask you to come over and help then go on a test run with me."_

" _That sounds okay. I'll be there in a bit."_

" _You coming by maneuver gear or car?"_

" _I think I'll use my gear to get there since we're going on a test run."_

" _Great! I live on the tenth floor. I'll put a marker on the window."_

" _How'd you know I'd want to come through the window?"_

" _Call it an educated guess."_

" _Alright. I'll be there in 30…maybe 20 if I use up more gas."_

" _I have refills here."_

" _I'm on my way."_

"Hiro."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to go talk to Mika." I started putting on my harness and looking for my gear. Hiro crossed his arms and scowled at me. "What?"

"Are you just going over there to talk?"

"I'm helping her with her gear and a test run. I'll be direct with her, I promise." He didn't look convince. "Babe…I know what this looks like but I promise…you're my one and only. If you weren't, I wouldn't be going over to set her straight."

He relaxed a little. "Your leg strap is flipped around." He got up and fixed it for me. "Thank you…just…don't take too long okay?"

I tilted his chin up so he could look at me. "I promise, no more than an hour okay?"

"Okay…I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Gimme kiss." He kissed me quickly and smiled as he pulled away. "Oh, almost forgot." I picked up the keys to my moped and tossed them to him.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yup. Just clear it with Aunt Cass and she's all yours." He got up and hugged me tight.

"You're the best."

"Anything for you." I let go of him then put on my gear but before I left, I looked back at him. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright. Have fun zipping through the city in the freezing December air." He chuckled.

"I'll be sure to wear my cape. Love you."

"Love you too."

I told Aunt Cass where I was headed and she just waved me off, she was dealing with a few customers who were asking her about her specials and wanted to order something from the spring menu. She said she could handle it so I stepped into the frigid air, ready to put my gear to the test. A real test, not just doing laps around the block. I fire both hooks into the buildings in front of me and I'm off.

"Yes! He's coming over! Stay calm Mika, it's not a date. He's just helping you out…then going for a test run."

"Sis…you're talking to yourself again."

"I know I am, but I always do this when I'm-"

"Awake. You talk to yourself nonstop."

"Oh shut up Jon-Jon." He started blushing.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Oh but it reminds me of when you were a baby, back when you couldn't talk."

"Back when I didn't remember how irritating you or your voice was."

"Listen here you little-" I stopped when I heard tapping on the window. I turned and saw Tadashi, one hand on the wire supporting his weight, cape flowing in the wind, one foot resting on the windowsill. "Beat it you little parasite."

"Fine. Have fun with your not-date." Jonathan went to his room after his little remark.

I opened the window, letting Tadashi in from the cold. I thought ahead and put a towel down for his shoes, just in case he did a bit of walking. "Hey! How was the trip over?"

"Amazing. Even though it's freezing outside, I had fun zipping around the city." He looked around as he slid in through the window. "Nice place. Really modern."

"Thanks, my parents have a great sense of style. I'm glad you like your gift." He started stripping off his cape and scarf, I took them and hung them up on the coat hooks near the door.

"Thanks. So what's wrong with your gear?" He walked over to the coffee table where I had my gear laid out with my tools.

"The triggers on the right handle are sticking and the gas output from the right side is just…it's not as strong as the left. I was using it the other day and I noticed that my right side was lagging behind my left."

"Alright, sounds like something might be lodged in the triggers and in the gas line. Pass me that screwdriver." I passed him the small tool and watched him take my gear apart. The look of determination in his eyes was…breathtaking. In a matter of minutes he was cleaning bits of dirt and gravel from the triggers and a rock that was logged in the gas line.

"That's all that was wrong? Just a rock and some dirt?"

"Yea. Did you fall while using your gear recently?"

"Actually…I did. I was on my way home from work and had to dodge a few birds that were taking off and ended up skidding through some grass and a bit of gravel."

"Are you alright?" He gently touched my arm and my heart almost stopped.

"Y-yeah. It was a couple of weeks ago so I've had time to heal. Thanks for asking."

"No problem. When we get back from the test run, I need to talk to you about something." He put my gear back together in record time. It amazed me, he's only had his gear less than 24 hours and already knows how to dismantle and reassemble it.

"Oh, yea sure. Give me a second to get my harness on." I got into that harness in record time, the thought of zipping around the city with Tadashi lit a fire under my butt. Ever since He started at SFIT I've been admiring him from afar. But now…he's in my living room. "Okay…you can do this." I give myself a once over to make sure my harness is secure then I rejoin Tadashi in the living room and gear up.

Once we were geared up and headed downstairs instead of using the window. He insisted that we launch from the ground instead of 10 stories up, just in case my gear malfunctions. We took off at a moderate speed and then kicked it up to full speed. We zoomed around a few buildings then ended up at a park. I was having so much fun watching Tadashi spin and twirl in the air I forgot to fire my left hook into another building so I went tumbling through the air.

"Mika! Hold on I'm coming!" I caught glances of Tadashi before I came to a stop. "Mika! Are you okay?"

"Hmm? What…" I looked up and noticed Tadashi's face hovering just above mine. I felt my face heat up and I couldn't speak. "Wha-what happened?"

"I caught you before you hit the ground. Are you okay?"

"I think so. I just…missed with my hook. I missed the building."

He set me down and made sure I was okay then checked my gear. "Everything looks good."

I hugged him tight, thanking him profusely. I slightly pulled away and then…I lost it. I kissed him. It felt so right. That sudden contact…this intimacy…it was all I wanted. It was all I had dreamed of since I first saw Tadashi. And in an instant it was gone. He pulled me away and looked at me, fear and shock evident in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Didn't you like it?"

"No…I didn't. Mika I came over to tell you…we can't. There can't be an 'us'. I just want to be friends."

"But…I thought…Don't you like me?"

"As a friend Mika. As a friend. I'm happy for this gift but there can't be an 'us'. I'll help you home then I'll leave."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! Just…go…" I launched off in the direction of my home, letting tears stream down my cheeks. Damn it…I ruined everything.

I zipped back home and raced upstairs to talk to Hiro. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong? You're flustered and out of breath. What happened with Mika?"

"She…she kissed me."

"WHAT?!"

"I saved her when she fell out of the air on our test run then she kissed me. I immediately pushed her away. She went home and I could tell she was crying…"

Hiro looked like he was about to boil over. "Did you kiss he back? Did you do ANYTHING else other than give her a hug?"

"No! I promise. We can even have Baymax scan me to see if I'm lying. I swear I'd never do anything to jeopardize what we have." I took his hands in mine and kneeled in front of him. "Please Hiro…believe me."

He looked down at the floor then directly into my eyes. He was searching…he knows me well enough to know when I'm lying…at least I hope he does. "I believe you. I know you're not lying. When you lie, your eye twitches and your hands sweat. Also your pulse is steady."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you babe. I told you I'd handle it."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

"So what are we going to do about her?"

"Watch her, see what she does. She seemed pretty upset when she left."

"Well…I would too if someone as beautiful as my Tadashi rejected me."

"You're making me blush." I stood up and started taking my gear off. "So, did you talk to Aunt Cass about the moped?"

"Not yet. I was waiting for her to finish up in the café for the day"

"Okay. We'll talk to her about it later."

"Oh I have good news."

"Yeah? What's up?" I started climbing out of my harness.

"I got a job. I'm working in the dining hall at school. I get ten bucks an hour."

"Hiro that's great! When do you start?"

"Monday. I work from 4 to 9."

"Will you need a ride if Aunt Cass says no to my moped?"

"About that, I was thinking that if she says no we could put on a little act. Ya know, say I could use your gear instead. That'd make her change her mind."

"My savvy boyfriend. I like the idea. We'll try it after closing time."

Closing time rolled around relatively quickly…that's a lie. I was sitting in anticipation waiting for the time to put my plan into action. As soon as I heard footsteps on the stairs I nodded at Tadashi.

"Show time. Hey Aunt Cass, can we talk to you?" Tadashi said hopping off of his bed.

"Sure. What's up boys?" We came down stairs and found her sprawled out on the couch with Mochi nestling himself into a spot on her back.

"Well, I got a job at school."

"That's wonderful honey."

"Thanks. I was wondering if I could use Tadashi's moped to get home after work."

"Hmm…I don't know Hiro. Are you sure you know how to ride it?"

"I've been on the back of that thing since Tadashi got it. And if I don't he can teach me."

"I'm still not sure." Alright, time for our ace in the hole. I looked Tadashi and subtly nodded.

"Well if you're not ok with that Aunt Cass, Hiro could always use my maneuver gear." She nearly hit the ceiling after hearing that.

"You'll teach him to ride that thing safely. Understand me Tadashi?"

He saluted her. "Yes ma'am." Checkmate.

"Thanks Aunt Cass."

The next few weeks flew by. Tadashi and I were both working and doing well in classes but still had time to help Aunt Cass with the café as well as hang out with friends. We saw Mika the following week after her little…incident with Tadashi and she avoided us. We told Go Go what happened and had to hold her back from going to 'talk' to Mika. We had seen less of her after that, and when we did see her she was just leering around a corner. Go Go agreed to keep an eye on her.

I had made a decent amount of money working at SFIT. I got paid every week and on days where I had fewer classes, I worked longer. I usually worked between 20 and 30 hours a week because some workers would call in sick or just ditched. The group would usually visit me when they were working late in the lab. Tadashi would always drop by before he left and bring me a snack for later.

I made a few mods to Tadashi's moped just to make getting home safer, quicker, and warmer. I asked Go Go to help with the engine and the tires, Wasabi helped with safety features, and Tadashi helped with making a small dome around it so the heaters we installed wouldn't be for nothing. We also installed hand warmers in the throttles and a seat warmer.

With extra money came extra things around the house. We installed a door for our room, bought Aunt Cass more clothes and shoes along with a cologne set and a nice suit for Naes. Tadashi even got some supplies for us to make 3D maneuver gear for the entire group. It was a surprise so we had to keep it under wraps but a week before my birthday everything was ready. We customized them for everyone. Go Go's had a violet dragon design on the blades and housings, both of which were black. Her harness was black and violet as were her handles. Honey Lemon's blades, handles, and housings were pink with white accents. Her harness was neon pink and her blades had the periodic table on them. A labor of love but worth it. Wasabi's gear was comprised of different shades of green and had black accents. His blades had the Japanese characters for 'care', 'kindness', 'love', and 'organization' written on them. Fred's gear had the pattern of reptile scales and flames on it. His harness was green and his blades had 'fred-zilla' written on them in bold letters.

"Gift time nerds." I said as Tadashi wheeled me into the lab on our cart.

"What's under the tarp Hamada?" Go Go said after popping her gum.

I stepped down off of the cart and stood on the side opposite Tadashi. "Something for you guys. Hiro and I saw how you looked at me when I used my gear so…"

"Ta-da!" We removed the tarp revealing their personalized gear and they all nearly passed out.

"We got the supplies ourselves but had to make the blades. They aren't sharp like Tadashi's but they're a force to be reckoned with. What are you guys waiting for? Gear up."

We helped everyone gear up then went outside to practice. Go Go and Honey Lemon picked up the mechanics quickly and were whizzing around campus within about 20 minutes. Fred and Wasabi needed some direction so we had them train like the trainees in the anime did. We had them fire their hooks into a couple of tall trees to learn to balance then we taught them the controls. After that, they were ready.

"Race you guys to Lucky Cat." Go Go said as she zipped around a corner.

"You're on. Tadashi, you know what to do." I was on Tadashi's back because we skipped making my gear due to time constraints.

"Right." He shifted into high gear angled his hooks so instead of just swinging he was being whipped forward.

"Turn!" He used the switches on the handles to angle his hooks so that we'd come to a sudden stop, faking out everyone else then flying down the correct street. "Nice one babe." We heard a collection of irritated groans and cursing from our friends.

"I see it! Almost there!" We were moving at top speed when something dropping in from above caught my attention.

'Tadashi! Above us!" He suddenly stopped seconds before someone wearing a red cape with the hood over their face dropped in directly in front of us.

"Who are you?" Go Go barked.

"You almost took their heads off!" Wasabi shouted at the hooded assailant.

"Not cool dude."

"Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine Honey Lemon. Who are you? Wait…are you-" Before I could finish my sentence I saw small pellets flying towards us.

"DOWN!" Tadashi shouted then we were falling out of a cloud of smoke. The figure hanging in front of us was gone, they used the smoke as cover. "Everyone alright?"

"I'm okay bro."

"Go Go?"

"They're so dead when I find them."

"Wasabi?"

"I'm alright."

"Honey Lemon?"

"A little stunned but I'm fine."

"Fred?"

"Yeah, I'm just dandy."

"Let's all get to the café. Arrow head formation." Tadashi led the group as we all went to the café with our guards up.

"Who the Hell was that?"

"Mika." Tadashi and I said in unison.

"She's the only other person to have gear in this city. I also saw that cape in her room."

"You went to her house Tadashi?" Honey Lemon questioned.

"Just to help with her gear. She…she kissed me."

I have to say, Go Go kept her cool relatively well. "Whoa dude, that's heavy."

Go Go glanced at me and I nodded towards the stairs. "I'll be right back. Go Go can you help me with something?"

"Sure." She followed me upstairs and I shut the door behind her. "Spill."

"I knew about it. Tadashi told me the second he got back. He went over there to tell her that they were just friends."

"She's jealous, hurt. But do you think she'd actually hurt any of us?"

"I don't know. She's obviously been tailing us and she planned what just happened. Her blades weren't out so that's encouraging. I say we travel in a pack if we can help it. You're fast so you won't be an easy target. I worry more about Honey Lemon and Fred. Honey Lemon is sweet but she's also easiest to get, Fred's…Fred. Tadashi is the object of her affection so she might go after me and any females she deems as 'threats'."

"Slow down there Hiro. If she is dangerous we can report her, but for now we just have to watch our backs."

"Fine…but Wasabi is teaching everyone how to fight using our blades. Tadashi already knows how to fight and he's taught me some stuff. You can move quickly and you're no push over. Wasabi knows Kendo and is good with dual wielding. That just leaves Honey Lemon and Fred."

"You actually think we'll have to use our blades on her?"

"I hope not. But we have to be ready."

"Alright…I'll trust your judgment on this. We'll watch each other's backs."

"I appreciate it. And…you keeping our secret."

"It's okay Hiro. But if you guys want to tell the group, I'll support you 100%."

"I wanted to tell them after the party but things have been…hectic lately. Plus I wanted to talk to Tadashi first."

"Understandable. It's a big deal telling people you two are a thing. I'd want to clear it first too before going public. Just don't do anything irrational in regards to Mika."

"Right…but if she comes after anyone…I won't be held responsible."

"Fair enough." Go Go held her hands up in mock surrender. "Tadashi's lucky to have a guy like you…as a boyfriend, and a brother."

"We're lucky to have friends like you guys." I hugged her tight and she hugged me back.

"Alright enough mushy feelings." She walked over to the door and opened it, causing Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi to fall into our room. Tadashi was coming up the stairs behind them and looked at me for a clue as to what happened.

"Fuck."

"Oops." Go Go said awkwardly.

"Hiro…what…"

"Tadashi…they know." His face fell then he looked at the others to get a read on their feelings.

"In our room. Now." He demanded. Everyone stood up and hurried inside. He stood by my side once he closed the door. "So…you know. Hiro and I are dating." I took his hand for support and to confirm what he said.

"Guys…you're brothers…" Wasabi said, barely above a whisper.

"I'm cool with it." Fred said in a nonchalant way.

"Me too." Honey Lemon shrugged. "It's cute."

"Are you two nuts? They. Are. Brothers! This is…unnatural."

Honey and Fred walked over to us and smiled. "You can't help who you fall for dude."

"Fred's right. As weird as it may seem, they're our best friends. And if they're happy, so am I."

"I…I need time to think."

"We understand. Go Go, escort Wasabi home."

"I don't need an escort."

"Oh shut up. I'm watching your back just in case Mika gets ballsy. You heard what Hiro and I were saying so quit your bitching, woman up, and let's go." Go Go grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. "I'll text you when we get to his place and when I get home. Later guys."

We waved them off and then looked at each other. "Sorry…I wanted to t-" He shut me up with a kiss. Right in front of Honey Lemon and Fred. He didn't care that we'd been found out, he just wanted me to feel better.

"Awww! That's so cute!"

"Aww dudes."

He pulled away but kept out foreheads pressed together. "Love you."

"Love you too. Thanks guys…we…we really appreciate you guys accepting us."

"Well personally I'm used to it. I read a lot of incestuous fan fictions when I was heavy into anime so yea."

"And you know I'm totally chill about most things."

"Still…thanks guys. Hiro and I really appreciate it. Anyway, about Mika. You heard my plan. Learn some self-defense skills and how to use our blades, travel in groups, and if she pops up again and poses a threat, pacify her and call the cops. Try not to use your blades unless absolutely necessary. If Wasabi is still in, he'll train us."

"Sounds fair. I just hope this doesn't get out of hand." Honey Lemon had a worried look on her face.

"Honey Lemon, I know you don't like violence but if she threatens your life…do what you must."

"Okay Tadashi."

"You too Fred."

"10-4 good buddy."

"Alright…also I need gear of my own. Tadashi, we'll work on it tonight." He nodded in approval. "As of right now, I'm useless in an aerial combat. Until I get my gear finished, we travel by car or on foot."

"I'll give you guys a ride."

We saw them out and dropped them off at home. The drive there was quiet, the drive back…was more deep and emotional. "Well…they know. Not the ideal situation but they know."

"Yea…sorry I just needed to talk to Go Go because she looked at me when she brought up Mika kissing you then…yea you know the rest."

"It's okay babe. Now I can kiss you and stuff around them…I'm just worried about Wasabi…I hope he accepts us."

I put my hand on his for reassurance. "I think he will. He just needs time to think."

"You're right. I'm being silly." Silence filled Tadashi's car for a minute or two. "When we get back, we're starting your gear and your training."

"Alright. Does this mean you'll finally teach me what you learned in Tai Chi regarding sword use?"

"I don't have much of a choice. I was saving it for your birthday but now I have to."

As soon as we got home we headed for the stairs but Aunt Cass asked for help cleaning. We helped her and cleaned the café in record time. We headed up to our room and started on my gear. We finished it around one in the morning then snuck out to train.

Within about 45 minutes I had just about mastered the gear. I was adding my own flare and moves to getting around. Tadashi had us set down in an empty park to practice sword training. We used the dull sides of our blades once I mastered the techniques, he showed me to practice actual combat. So far he said my abilities were a high white belt to a low yellow but that should be all I need.

We moved on to fighting tactics in the sky and we both ended up teaching one another things. My maneuvering became top notch according to Tadashi. We got back in around four in the morning, cold, tired, and ready for almost anything.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The week leading up to my birthday was a weird and stressful week. Wasabi still wasn't really talking to Tadashi and me but he still taught Honey Lemon and Fred how to use their blades. We watched each other's backs when going home. Go Go always volunteered to help Wasabi home even when Tadashi offered everyone a ride. If Tadashi didn't have to work, he would wait with me at work until I got off and on days when he did have to work, he would pick me up or have Go Go stay with me. We didn't really use our gear a lot during that week, we used it twice just to stay ready. The weird thing is, Mika didn't make another appearance. We were always on guard but she didn't show up.

"Hiro…Hiro wake up buddy."

"Hmm…Dashi…sleep…"

"Well normally I would let you, buuuut…" He yanked the covers off of me, exposing me to the slightly lower temperature in the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIRO!" I heard more voices than Tadashi's.

I shot up and saw Go Go holding my cake, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Aunt Cass holding gifts, and even Wasabi was there, wearing a bright smile. Tadashi was sitting on my bed and was the first to hug me. "Thanks guys…can I get changed?"

"Only after you blow out the candles."

"Fine." I smiled and shut my eyes for a few seconds then blew out the candles.

Everyone clapped for me then promptly shuffled downstairs with everything, everyone…except Tadashi. When everyone was out, he quietly shut the door and opened his arms, expecting me to run up and hug him. I did him one better, I leapt off of my bed and, as expected, he caught me. I locked my legs around him then proceeded to make out with him.

We pulled apart after a couple of minutes and just smiled at each other. "Happy birthday baby."

"Thank you." He set me down and let me get washed up for the day. "So, what do we have on the agenda today?" I said from the bathroom.

"Well we do have a few places to hit up but you'll have to see when we get there. I'm pretty sure you'll like my gifts though."

I stepped out of the bathroom, shirtless and with a toothbrush in my mouth. "Resrides retting rou ruck me?"

"Yes besides that. You'll have to wait and see." I pouted then returned to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Alright. Ready."

"Someone looks preppy."

"Shush. You love it."

"Can't argue with you there."

We went downstairs into the café where everyone was waiting. "Alright before we go, does anyone have to pee?" Everyone shook their heads no. Then Fred ran to the bathroom and when he got back everyone grabbed their coats and piled into either Tadashi's car or Wasabi's van.

"So, where are we- HEY!" When I got into Tadashi's car, I was blindfolded.

"No peeking birthday boy." Go Go said as she tied the fabric over my eyes.

"Fiiine."

"You'll love it babe. I promise."

"I'm assuming Aunt Cass isn't in the car."

"You assume correctly Hiro." Honey Lemon said.

"Well that's good, wouldn't want Tadashi spilling the beans to Aunt Cass yet."

"It also means I can do this."

"Do wha-" I felt a pair of lips pressed to mine and quickly realized that Tadashi was kissing me,

"Awww! So cute!"

"Even I have to admit that that's adorable. Alright you two let's get going."

I felt Tadashi pull away and heard him start up the car. We didn't move until I heard a click on my side of the car. "Seat belt."

"Riiiight." We drove for what seemed like an hour then we stopped. "Where are we?"

"You'll see." We walked for a little while and I heard Aunt Cass, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon talking before we came to a stop.

"Alright, take off the blindfold." Go Go was speaking to someone, I couldn't tell who.

The blindfold fell from my eyes and after they adjusted, I felt my knees go weak. "Are you guys serious? My favorite place in all of San Fransokyo?"

"I mean why not? You only turn 16 once." Tadashi said as he patted my shoulder. They brought me to an indoor go-kart track that was massive. 10 tracks, thousands of kart styles, and the best replica of a Speed Racer track in the world. They painstakingly recreated a huge track combining the tracks from the movie. It looked amazing but I was too small to go on it when we came the last few times.

"Are we gonna stand out here and freeze or get in there and rip up those tracks?" Go Go asked rubbing her hands together.

"We're gonna rip up every track they have in there. Let's go guys!" I ran inside and once we all had our tickets and cleared a small safety inspection for eye problems and medical conditions, we were all set.

We decided to save the Speed Racer track for last so we started out on the Mario Kart Doubledash course. Tadashi snagged Luigi's kart, I snagged Mario's, Fred took Yoshi's, Go Go grabbed Waluigi's, and Honey Lemon took Peach's kart. When the announcer signaled us to go, we took off, hitting corners at top speed, trying to stay ahead of our violet speed demon. It ended up being a dead heat between Tadashi, Go Go, and myself. We rounded the last turn before the finish line neck and neck. I caught Tadashi's eye and he just winked at me before dropping back and lightly clipping Go Go's rear tire, slowing her down enough for me to finish first.

"No fair Hamada! You so did that to help Hiro!" Go Go exclaimed as she climbed out of her kart.

"Yea. So?" Tadashi said in a nonchalant way.

"You're going down on the next course. Both of you." We bumped fists behind her back and proceeded to the next track.

Race after race the results were the same. Hamada in first, Tomago in second. She was fuming. When we got to the Speed Racer track, she was determined to win. I could see it in her eyes. I took the Mach 6, Tadashi took the Mach 5, and Go Go took the Togokhan car. We were the only three cars at the start and when we saw the countdown reach zero we sped off the line but Go Go beat us around the first corner. The majority of the race was spent trying to catch her and we finally did when we came over the hill in the final leg of the race. She didn't even glance at us, she was entirely focused on getting to the finish line first.

We hit the drifting spiral and sandwiched her between us but she braked hard, slamming into Tadashi before zooming off towards me. We were less than 100 feet away from the finish when we locked eyes. We didn't look back at the course at all, we just stayed focused on each other. There was a flash before I came to a hard stop. My eyes went to the screen that showed the instant replay, waiting to see who won.

"Damn it!" Go Go shouted as she climbed out of her kart.

"Hamada takes this one too Tomago." The video showed that I beat her by the point at the end of the Mach 6.

"Nice job bro." Tadashi helped me out of my kart.

"What a gentleman. Thanks."

After our last heated, race we went to the dining area to eat the cake Aunt Cass made. It had a picture of all of us on it from one of our nights at the café. I started to tear up when they sang happy birthday to me and when they noticed, they all surrounded me and hugged me while singing. When they stopped, Tadashi whipped away my tears.

"Awww honey. It's okay."

"I know Aunt Cass…I'm just so happy."

"We're happy you're happy." Wasabi said. "I'm happy you're happy." I knew what he was getting at.

"Thank you guys so much." I rubbed my eyes to clear the remaining tears. "Let's eat!"

We finished up at the karting track then proceeded to our next stop, a robotics store just outside the city. It was known for the prime selection of parts and kits. I grabbed a few things to modify my microbots and to help with any other ideas I came up with. Tadashi paid for me and then we made our way to the café to do the gift giving before everyone was supposed to go home.

Wasabi got me a book on microrobotics and how they can be used in modern society as well as the names of some people willing to use my idea.

Honey Lemon got me something only Tadashi knew I adored, a gift card to a cosplay store in the city good for two entire cosplay outfits. I was planning on getting an outfit from Naruto and Resident Evil.

Go Go got me a Survey Corps. Uniform to go with my gear. She apologized for getting us the same gift but I gave her a hug, assuring her that I didn't mind and was actually in the market for one.

Fred got me a new sketch book as well as a life time subscription to Photoshop. I had mentioned how my old sketch book was tattered and filling up as well as that my Photoshop subscription had run out, so these gifts were greatly appreciated.

Aunt Cass and Naes combined a gift by getting me a couple of visa gift cards worth three hundred dollars.

When it was Tadashi's turn he tossed me my coat and nodded towards the door. "Where are we going?"

Go Go sighed as she put on her coat. "You have a death wish don't you?"

"What does she mean?" Tadashi tossed me his car keys and held open the door for me.

"You're driving." I couldn't speak, I could only run to the door and hug Tadashi as tight as I could.

"You're the best Tadashi!" I unlocked the doors and climbed into the driver's seat, adjusting it as well as the mirrors. Tadashi slid in to the passenger's seat. Everyone else, minus Aunt Cass, crammed into the back seat.

"Remember what I told you when we went for a drive."

"R-right."

"Be safe everyone. Hiro don't go too fast and watch out for traffic and-"

"Aunt Cass…I'll watch him. I promise."

She smiled softly before nodding and running back inside. "Alright. Start her up." Tadashi instructed.

I did as he said then checked my mirrors. "Put your foot on the brake then shift into drive." Once again, I did as he told me to. I froze up after shifting into drive but he took my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. He looked around and saw that no one was coming before giving me the all clear.

I pulled out into the street and cruised as 35 mph. I took a left and headed towards the Bridge. Everyone was complimenting me on how well I was driving then Go Go suggested some music. Tadashi plugged in his phone and searched through the list of music before he settled on the perfect song.

The music came on over the speakers and the reactions of the group were a hodgepodge of groans, cheers, and laughter. "Seriously Tadashi?"

"Hush Go Go, it's perfect!"

"Honey Lemon's right dude. This song is perfect."

"Gotta side with the winning team here Tomago, sorry."

"You're not sorry Wasabi. Whatever."

"Well now that that's settled, Hiro…take em to the rodeo."

"You sure bro? It's my first time out." I pulled up to a stop light and looked over at him.

Tadashi looked me dead in the eye and said, in perfect timing with the song. "Shut up and drive." As soon as the light turned green I kicked it up to 40 but maxed out at 55. I took turns like a pro, like I had been driving for years, and when we came to a cul-de-sac, I used the e-brake and drifted all the way around the semi-circle before heading back down the street.

"Hiro, there's a building with and empty lot on Eighth and Miyazaki."

"On it."

I drove us there in a fairly safe manner but when we hit the lot, I took everyone to the rodeo. I drifted in circles and went in full reverse while weaving around light poles. I didn't even look in my mirrors, my eyes were on Tadashi the entire time. When I felt like it, I shifted gears as I came around another pole and came to a stop.

"Everyone okay?" I looked in the back seat and saw a tangled mass of bodies.

"Wow! Kid can drive! Jesus Christ Hiro, now I see why you won the races today, you got some moves!"

"Glad you had fun Go Go…the rest of us…will need help untangling."

"I wanna go next! Please Tadashi pleaaasee, I'm begging you."

"Next time Go Go. Right now it's late. We gotta get you guys home."

"I need to go back with you. I left my gear at your place."

"Alright. We'll drop you guys off then go back to the café. Go Go, we'll escort you home." She nodded then Tadashi looked at me. "Driver."

"Yes Master Tadashi." He kissed me on the cheek before I started driving, and after one more lap around the parking lot, I drove everyone home. I pulled up in Tadashi's usual spot at the café.  
"Alright. Nice job babe, now let's get our violet dragon home." I put the car in park and shut off the engine.

"As you wish. We went inside and grabbed our gear before heading out.

While we were in the air, we heard Go Go's phone ring. "Hello? Honey what's wrong? Slow do- WHAT?! I'm on my way."

"What's going on?" I asked looking back at Go Go.

She leered at both of us and it struck fear into our hearts. "Your girlfriend is back." She changed direction and headed off towards Honey Lemon's house.

"Go Go! Wait! Hiro we have to go after her."

"Way ahead of you. She's not ruining my birthday OR hurting anyone. Not while I can help it."

"Leave me alone!" Why is she chasing me? Hiro said she'd try and get us on our way home! Never mind that, just keep moving. "Mika st- Where'd she go?"

"Honey above you!" I looked up and Mika was flying in at me full speed. She drew her blades and flipped them over to the dull side. I tried to react but I wasn't going to get my blades up in time. I heard the clang of metal…then Go Go's voice.

"Don't you dare touch her you psychotic stalker."

"I'm not letting you get away. You attack one, you attack all. If I wasn't under orders and wouldn't go to jail, I'd rip you open."

"Hmph, you're all talk." She pushed me away and flew off.

"Honey are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Tadashi and Hiro will be here soon. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine! I called Fred and Wasabi, they should be here soon, go after her!"

I looked off in the direction Mika went in. "My pleasure." I zoomed off after her. I caught up to her and dropped her out of the sky with a swift boot kick. "You're not getting away!"

"This doesn't concern you Tomago!"

"I trusted you. Then you attack Honey Lemon? You're a dead bitch walking."

"I just want Tadashi! That's it!" She fired a hook at me but I dodged it and before I could recover she was already in the air.

"You little bitch! Ge-"

"GET BACK HERE!" I launched after her, ignoring the warnings Tadashi shouted after me. "You're not getting away." I saw her draw her blades with Honey Lemon and knew she meant business. I drew mine in response.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"Liar." I charged forward and with proper timing, released my hooks and used the momentum to spin and knock her out of the air. She quickly recovered and charged back at me.

"I just want to be with Tadashi!"

"Over my dead body." Our blades clashed and I stared her right in the eye. I saw a glimmer of hesitation and used that opening to sever one of her cables. She fell towards the ground and landed in a snow bank but quickly recovered with a backwards roll.

"Mika! Stop this." Go Go yelled from above but her cry fell on deaf ears. Mika charged at me and engaged me in a bare knuckle fist fight. I used all my training to stave her off but she was more nimble than I expected. She got a couple punches in but I ended the fight with a devastating combination. I used the ocean wave form Tadashi hammered into my brain as a kid to put her down…and just like that it was over. She was clutching her stomach on the ground, gasping for air.

"Nice Tiger Step Hiro." Tadashi told me as he came up behind me.

"Thanks. You taught me well."

"Drop your weapons and get on the ground." I heard an authoritative voice say.

I looked at Tadashi who was already complying. I put my hands behind my head before kneeling on the ground.

"Officer, those three are our friends! They were protecting us!" I was about to look over my shoulder when Tadashi nudged me and shook his head.

"We understand that ma'am but we have to follow procedure."

"Alright…but the name of the person who attacked me is Mika Inoue. Our friends, Go Go Tomago, Hiro Hamada, and Tadashi Hamada were just protecting me as well as each other."

"We'll put that on record." The officer said as he cuffed us. He read us our rights before taking off our gear and placing Go Go, Tadashi, and I in the back of his squad car. "Your aunt will be at the station when we get there. We just have a few questions."

"What's your name officer?" Go Go asked.

"Evans ma'am, Officer Jackson Evans."

"Okay, Officer Evans. I just wanted your name in case anything happens and we need to contact you."

"Understood. Sit back and…try to relax. I know the cuffs aren't comfortable but we'll be at the station soon."

I just listened to their back and forth with a blank expression on my face. I had been hauled in before but…not like this. "Some birthday." I muttered on the ride there.

"Sorry son, but you can't help when you protect people."

"You're right…"

"Hey…you did good Hiro." Go Go assured me.

"Yea…because of you Mika's in custody, Honey Lemon, Go Go, and I are safe. You did an amazing job and you've only been 16 for a day."

"You're right…thanks Tadashi."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Aunt Cass was waiting for us as we were processed and interviewed. We were told that Mika was going to be charged with trespassing, assault, and attempted kidnapping as well as attempt at murder then we were given Officer Evan's contact information. Aunt Cass made sure everyone got home safely before bringing us home, fortunately we were able to keep our gear but only after it was cataloged by the cops.

"Why didn't you boys tell me about Mika?!" Aunt Cass shouted as we walked upstairs behind us.

"We didn't want to worry you Aunt Cass…I'm sorry. We were going to wait for her to make another move before going to the cops because the first time she appeared, she didn't do anything. We didn't even have proof it was her. Then…she showed up today. We were already out with Go Go when Honey Lemon called…"

"I'm confiscating your gear."

"What? Aunt Cass-"

"Hiro…stop." Tadashi looked up at her and nodded. "Understood."

"You'll get it back when I think you're ready. Until then, you use your car or moped to get to and from school and work."

I clenched my fists and was about to protest but I felt Tadashi's hand on my back. "Okay Aunt Cass. We understand. Come on Hiro, we need some rest." He gently nudged me towards the stairs.

"Alright boys…good night. Love you."

"Love you too Aunt Cass."

"Love you Aunt Cass." I grumbled. I walked upstairs ahead of Tadashi and once I heard him close the door I cursed. "Damn it!"

"What's the matter babe?"

"Today was supposed to be a great day Tadashi! We all went out and had fun as a group…as a family…as a couple! Then Mika shows up, almost kidnaps Honey Lemon, tries to kill Go Go, and tries to take you away from me! Then Aunt Cass takes away what made the difference between saving Honey Lemon and Go Go…"

"Hiro…she doesn't have all the pieces to the puzzle. She just thinks Mika was some crazy girl from SFIT that was obsessed with me. She doesn't know we're dating and that's why she won't understand. The only ones who will are you, me, and our friends."

"But Tadashi-"

"No buts." He cupped my hands before sitting on the bed with me. "I love you Hiro. I really do. I want you to understand that. I know what Aunt Cass did seems unfair but try seeing it from her point of view. Her nephews getting attacked by some stalker and her youngest nephew having to use near lethal force to stop said stalker, then having to pick us up at the police station…again. All on your birthday. She's stressed about all of this and needs to try and control the situation. I get it. No I don't like it, but I get it."

"…you're right…I hate it but you're right…I get it…I just…it's so much to deal with. This whole day was fun and I'm still pissed at Mika."

"I know babe. You did well though. You used your training to put her down. You were great but I was kind of worried you'd get hurt."

"I noticed you had your left hook aimed at her."

"I was ready to intervene if she got a lucky swing in. Plus Go Go was there so there was no way she was getting away."

"Thank you. I love you so much Tadashi." I kissed him once before getting up to change into bed clothes.

As I stripped out of my shirt and pants I felt Tadashi gently grab my wrist. "I still have a gift to give you, and I think you could use it after a crazy night. Sit on the bed and close your eyes."

"Okay…" I sat down on the edge of my bed with my eyes closed, waiting for whatever surprise he had for me.

"It's a bit cold but you'll like it." I felt something cold get draped around my neck and figured it was a necklace. "Open them."

I opened my eyes and saw Tadashi holding up a mirror in front of me. I saw the necklace and it had a small locket on the end, I opened it and nearly burst into tears. A picture of he and I sleeping was on one side and a picture of us looking at each other lovingly was on the other. "Ta…Tadashi…it's amazing. I'll never take it off."

"I knew you'd love it." He gently pressed me onto my back and hovered over me.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a long overdue present." He pressed his lips against my neck, gently nipping, biting and licking the skin.

"Ta…Tadashi…" He made his way lower and lower, grazing over my collarbone, licking down the center of my body. He licked and nibbled on my nipples and it felt…electrifying. The light sensation paired with bolts of pain were turning me on. "Ri-right there…more."

"Shhhh." He kissed me gently while caressing my inner thighs, stopping at the bottom of my underwear. Even though he's used to the cuts on my inner thighs, I still get a little shy when he rubs my legs.

"…Dashi…" He trailed kisses down my body, stopping only to take off my underwear. There I was, exposed to the one man in the world I truly loved.

"Just relax." He licked the length of my shaft at a painfully slow pace. The warmth and wetness of his tongue was something I'd never felt before, at least not on that part of my body.

He took all of me into his mouth so suddenly I almost came right then and there. I gently pushed his head down, and once I felt the back of his throat on the head of my cock, I started to ease my hands down his shoulders. I released a breathy moan into the air. This was amazing…it was everything I dreamed of.

As he brought his head up, he trailed his tongue up the shaft and hit a sensitive spot on the head. I arched my back, thrusting into his mouth. He didn't gag or back away, he just let me have my way. He raked his nails across my skin slowly, the light sensation made me shiver and press into his touch. He started to move faster and faster, making it hard to keep myself together. I slid my hands under his shirt and dug my nails into his back. I felt vibrations around the head of my dick and nearly lost it.

I looked down for a second and caught him looking up at me. It was the sexiest sight I'd ever seen in my life, his glazed over eyes, mouth wrapped around all 5 inches of my erection, hands on my thighs. Damn it Tadashi…you're irresistible sometimes ya know that?

He resumed his quick pace, pulling me forward a bit. I gripped the sheets and tried to stifle my moans. I was getting close. I sat up and held on to Tadashi's shoulders.

"Aaahh…Ta….Tadashi…I'm…soon." No response, just the same pace but he went deeper and deeper. I couldn't hold back anymore. "Cu-cumming…DASHI!" I saw white. I felt the pulsing of my cock and balls as I shot my load into Tadashi's mouth, the heat of his mouth making the sensation that much more intense.

My vision cleared up and I found myself falling back onto my bed, panting, and starting to sweat. "So…how was your first blow job?"

"It was… indescribable."

"Glad I could make you feel good babe."

"Totally worth the wait."

"Good. Now get some rest. We both have class and work tomorrow."

"Right…those things." I got up shakily then got dressed. I flopped down into my bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Happy birthday baby. I love you."

"Love you too Dashi…"

The next few months were hectic to say the least. Our classes increased the work load a surprising amount which meant more projects to do, more homework to do, and more tests to study for. Most nights the group would end up borderline passed out in various places in the house. Work got easier though because my boss gave me an assistant manager position which meant more pay and less hours. Hiro was still working in the dining halls at SFIT but he reduced his hours so he could work on things for school. Aunt Cass eventually let us have our gear back but we had to leave our blades at home. We also had to deal with Mika. Investigators searched her room and found mountains of incriminating evidence ranging from a Tadashi Shrine, photos of everyone in the group, our schedules, maps of our routes home and pictures of where we lived. She took a plea deal and was put away for five to ten years. We didn't have to testify because the evidence was so overwhelming, also having 3 or four people tell the same story doesn't hurt either.

"You need anything Hiro?" I said grabbing my jacket.

"No I'm good. I'll just be here working on our engineering project. We're almost done so I'll try and finish it up."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few hours." I kissed his forehead then went downstairs to my car.

I had been at work for two hours and was bored out of my mind. The assistant manager position was really just me overseeing the delivery people and making sure our orders weren't getting mixed up. Most nights I ended up just wandering around, making sure everything was okay and no one was goofing off. I went in the back to check how the people processing orders were doing when my pocket buzzed. I went to my office and closed the door before checking to see who was contacting me.

I saw that I had a notification from Hiro on Snapchat. "Hiro? What's my baby want?" I opened his snap and saw the cutest little pouty face ever. He was asking when I'd be home and it made me feel bad for leaving him. I was about to reply when he sent another snap. This one nearly made me cum in my khakis. He was shirtless, showing off his chest which was covered in hickeys from two days ago and his mouth hanging open with what looked like cum dripping off of his tongue. The caption read 'I miss you' with 3 hearts trailing behind it. "Jesus babe are you trying to give me a hard on?"

I sent him a half heart with my left hand saying I missed him too and that I'd be home soon. He replied with the other half of the heart near his crotch. He had his pants hanging off of his hips, unzipped just enough to show off his pubes. He loves teasing me and he's going to get it when I get home.

I rushed through the rest of my shift just to get home to Hiro, and by rushed I mean I helped those under my supervision finish their work as fast as possible. We ended up a full two days ahead by the time I left.

When I pulled up at a stop light, I got a call from Go Go. "Answer." My phone answered the call for me.

"Hey Hamada."

"What's up Go Go?"

"Drop by Fred's house okay?"

"Umm…I kinda-"

"Hey babe." That little shit.

"Hey…why are you guys at Fred's place?" The light changed and I drove off in the direction of Fred's mansion.

"He wanted to have a de-stressing session because all of us have been busting our butts at school and work."

"Hmm…I'm in. I'll be there in a bit."

"Alright babe. I brought over some comfy clothes for you."

"Thank you, I'll be there soon."

"Okay, drive safe. Love you"

"Love you too." I pulled up shortly after I got off the phone. Fred's butler let me go up the driveway and park. "Thank you sir."

"Your change of clothes, Master Hamada."

"Once again, thank you." I walked into the huge mansion and found a bathroom near the game room. I started changing when I heard the door open. I covered myself as quickly as I could. "Hey! Occup-"

"Relax. It's me." Hiro said closing and locking it behind him.

I relaxed instantly. "You're an asshole you know that?"

"Hmmm? How do you figure?"

"Teasing me over Snapchat then inviting me to Fred's place."

"Hmm, fair enough. But…" He walked over to me and lowered my hands, exposing me completely.

"But?"

"I'm here to make up for it and give you a taste of what's to come."

"Are we seriously going to hook up in Fred's bathroom?"

"Try and stop me." He looked up at me as he lowered himself to his knees.

"Hiro…you don't have to."

He took all of me into his mouth and within seconds I was as hard as a rock. His slow rhythmic bobbing took hold and I felt pleasure race throughout my body. Ever since Hiro turned sixteen we had been doing this sort of thing up to four times a week. It ranged from hand jobs to full blown sex. We almost had to have some kind of sexual contact with each other. We had never done anything like this though, hooking up in public was only a talked about idea, then he just goes and puts it into action. I don't care though, it feels too good to put up a fight. The way he's swirling his tongue and kneading my ass cheeks, the way he's teasing my balls and the occasional finger that slides along my hole is driving me over the edge.

"H-Hiro…close…"

He doesn't slow down, he just looks up at me and the look on his face is that of a starving dog. Eyes half lidded, pupils dilated, cheeks red, this…this is what drives me crazy about him. He opens his mouth, letting his tongue slide along the length of my shaft, teeth gently scraping along the top and when he hit the tender spot under the rim of my cock, I lost it. I started shooting all over his face and he just basked in it. He barely flinched at all. He lapped up what had landed around his mouth while smirking at me.

"You're so perverted." He replied by licking his lips. Little tease. "Get cleaned up." I cautiously kissed him in the lips but still managed to get cum on my face. I heard a banging on the door and jumped nearly a mile in the air.

"You two love birds done yet? Some people actually need to pee!"

"Shit. Sorry!"

"You're not sorry Hiro!"

"We'll be out in a second Go Go." I looked at Hiro who was cleaning his face. "I blame you."

"Blame me all you want, you loved it." He finished up then turned to face me as I got dressed. "I planned on going further. He lowered his sweatpants to reveal his jockstrap that he got for my birthday last year.

"You naughty boy." He winked at me then turned back towards the sink to wash his hands. I stood behind him, kissing and nipping at his neck.

"Babe…that…aahhh…Go Go is gonna skin us alive if we don't hurry."

"You're damn right I will!"

"Fine. This isn't over." I kissed the top of his head before stepping towards the door. As soon as I unlocked it, it flew open and a black and violet blur shoved me and Hiro into the hallway and slammed the door behind us.

"She's as cheery as ever."

"When you gotta go, you gotta go. What were you guys doing when you called anyway?"

"Well" we went into the game room which also doubled as a theater. "Honey Lemon is passed out in a pile of warm pillows wearing a yellow snuggie, Wasabi is reading in the corner with Fred in his lap like its story time or something, and Go Go and I were practicing Tai Chi as well as some stuff we wanted to try that we found online."

"This sounds like heaven."

"We were watching a movie but we all ended up passed out on top of each other."

"How long have you been here?"

"A few hours. I finished up the project shortly after you left and after I Snapchatted you, I rushed over here."

"You used your gear didn't you?"

"Yea. No point in being allowed to use it and then letting it collect dust."

"Fair point." I walked over to Fred and Wasabi to see how 'story time' was going. "You two look comfortable."

"I am very comfortable dude."

"How long have you two been a thing?"

"Ummm we're not? Fred just crawled into my lap while I was reading."

Fred you not to subtle little dog. "Alright. Enjoy story time."

I went to join Hiro in the sunken movie area. He was sprawled out under a blanket waiting for me. Since Fred's movie 'pit', for lack of a better term, consisted of what can only be compared to three full sized mattresses laid out in a three by two fashion with a table in the middle, Hiro was lying in a corner with his laptop. When I laid next to him, he moved so he could sit between my legs. He pulled the blanket over us and we sat watching lame videos on his laptop before we ended up falling asleep. It was a great night all and all. I got to freely fall asleep with my boyfriend in my arms and relax after a very stressful few months.

I woke up to the smell of an array of breakfast food: pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, and French toast. I felt a bit more weight on me than I would normally if I had been asleep with Tadashi. I looked up and saw Go Go's legs lying across my midsection. She had her arms folded and sort of a mean look on her face but otherwise she looked at ease. Honey Lemon was using Go Go as a pillow, of course. She was on her side and her head was resting on Go Go's stomach. I looked to my left and saw Wasabi curled up with Fred. I wish Fred would just ask him out already, he'd been telling me he's wanted to after Go Go rejected him for the millionth time. I guess him being all touchy feely with him is a start.

I saw Fred's butler laying out food for us on the table and I nodded to him. He smiled then took his leave. I dug my phone out from under Tadashi's leg and saw that Aunt Cass hadn't called. I assume someone called her. I woke the others and as soon as they smelled food they were wide awake. We ate and left for our classes. Luckily for us we all had 2 classes at most today so we could relax after we were done.

"So…what are we doing now that classes are over?" Tadashi put his arm around me as we walked to his car.

"Hmm…well we could go home and just lounge about." He opened my door for me then went to his side and got in.

"That sounds good actually."

"Plus we can finish what you started yesterday." He winked at me before backing out of his space.

"You're still mad at me aren't you Dashi?" I said in the best baby voice I could muster.

"Not at all. I just wanna hear you moan my name."

"And I want to leave some claw marks on your back. Maybe a few love bites to match the ones from three days ago."

"You mean the day Aunt Cass almost busted us?"

"Yea that day. Where you hid in the bathroom and pretended to be using the toilet."

"And where you had to throw on some clothes to get the door but your pants ended up being on backwards. Nice touch with the book by the way."

"I try my best."

We got home in time to see Naes taking Aunt Cass out on a date. They had gotten pretty serious and spent a lot of time together and she was happier than ever and that made us happy. It was an added bonus that she was gone a bit more because we could fool around. I think the best evening we had was when Aunt Cass left for most of the day. I got up and made breakfast for Tadashi in just an apron. He came up behind me and started kissing me, rubbing my sides, and eventually making his way down to my ass. Long story short we ended up lying naked on top of each other in the living room.

"Where are you two off to?" Tadashi asked.

"I'm taking Cass to see a movie. She's been raving about seeing the new romantic comedy that just came out."

"Oh okay, have fun you two."

"We will, bye boys."

"Bye Naes, bye Aunt Cass." We said simultaneously and the second they were out of sight, we ran upstairs.

Before Tadashi could even open his mouth, I had my lips pressed to his. He walked us over to the couch and laid me down on top of him then started caressing my sides. I took off his shirt and started kissing his chest, making my way down to his stomach. I could feel the small ripples his abs made, I swear he was a week away from a six pack if he kept up his 3D maneuver gear use. I made my way back up to his lips and started biting his lower lip the way he liked it.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" My blood ran cold as I slowly turned to meet the gaze of Aunt Cass. No words came out of my mouth, just silence.

"Au-Aunt Cass…we…"

"Are you two…you're…you're BROTHERS!" I shifted off of Tadashi and just watched as the scene play out.

"I know…but we can't help how we feel."

"Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE TADASHI HAMADA!"

"NO! Aunt Cass please!"

"I will not stand for this. You get out of this house now!"

"Will you just listen to me?"

"No! Get out or I'll call the police." Tadashi looked at me, terror and shock radiating off of him. I started tearing up. How could this happen? She couldn't do this. I ran over to him and threw my arms around him, sobbing into his chest. He hugged me back as tight as he could before pushing me away. He grabbed his shirt then ascended the stairs to grab a few things before leaving. When he came back down, he looked at Aunt Cass who refused to meet his gaze. He looked back at me, tears welling up in his eyes.

I walked over to him and said in a broken voice. "One last time…" He knew what I meant. He leaned down and kissed me before leaving. I heard the door to the café open and close and that signified that Tadashi…was gone.

"I did what I thought was best Hiro…you two can't-"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING AUNT CASS! YOU'VE RUINED OUR HAPPINESS! I LOVE HIM DON'T YOU GET IT!?" I ran upstairs and locked the door, ignoring her pleas for me to come downstairs.

I took out my phone and texted Tadashi that I loved him. He replied almost immediately saying he loved me too. This…this won't stop me…I will be with him…not matter what.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

So much for our three-year secret…Shit, how could this happen? We had been so careful and now…it's all gone. I planned for this though. I was planning on moving out soon but now I had to put my plan into action sooner than expected. I called Fred as soon as I got into my car and he agreed to take me in until I could get my own place. I drove up in front of his place and parked. He met me outside and the second I stepped out of my car he hugged me tight, trying to console me.

"It'll be okay bro. You still have him…you just can't go home." That's when I lost it. I was upset that I couldn't hold Hiro at night anymore and that…Aunt Cass would be so callous towards me. I'm her nephew and she just-

"Tadashi!"

"Hi-Hiro?" I looked up to see Hiro slowly falling out of the air. He kneeled down in front of me, tentatively whipping away my tears.

"I snuck out."

"I can see that. This isn't going to help you know."

"I don't care. She can't keep us apart."

"I know…I had a plan that was made under better circumstances but now…it'll be harder to do."

"What is it?"

"I've been saving money to get a place of my own near SFIT. A nice one bedroom for $649 a month. I was going to move out then have you visit often…but now…things are messy."

"I figured you'd think of something like that eventually. I was saving money to help you."

"Babe…I appreciate it." I leaned in and kissed him and almost instantly I felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't want you to go…"

"I know…but for now it's what needs to happen. Just…fly under the radar for a while okay? Do as she says."

"Bu-"

"NOT for her…for me. In this situation it's best to just seem compliant. You don't have to be happy around her…just let her think she's won. Give her some time."

"Fine…just because it's you."

"Thank you…we can still see each other at school and I'll drop by your job to keep you company. Hell I can even see you at home because I grabbed my gear."

"You're right. You always know just what to say."

"Because I know you, you're a hotheaded guy but you mean well. You can think through most things once you have time to settle down."

"Like that time with Mika." Fred chimed in.

"But when you need a logical voice when you aren't calm, you have me. You have our friends."

"I love you…"

"I love you too. We'll get through this. I promise." I helped him to his feet and gave him a tight hug. It felt like I'd never see him again but I knew I'd see him at school tomorrow.

"It'll be hard sleeping knowing I'm not in your arms or at least near you."

"I know…I feel the exact same way. I'll miss your hair tickling my nose, the rise and fall of your chest, the contented sigh you let out when you settle into a comfortable spot, I'll miss every second of it." I felt him tense up a bit. "No more tears. Please…" He nodded into my chest. I gently pushed him away to look at him. "Go back…I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay…I'll text you when I'm back. I love you." He kissed me for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I love you too. But…I still have this." He backed away and gave me the saddest look I've seen on his face since…since he came to understand what happened to our parents. He pulled the necklace I gave him out of his shirt and gave me a sad smile before he launched off in the direction of the café.

Fred put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on…let's go inside." He helped me bring my things inside and showed me to a guest room. I knew I wouldn't sleep well tonight, not without Hiro by my side.

When I got home, I took off my gear and dove straight into Tadashi's bed. Not long after I heard footsteps on the stairs. "Go away Aunt Cass."

She came in anyway. "We need to talk."

"Go ahead." I turned my face away from her, hoping she'd get the message that I actually didn't want to talk.

"Hiro…you have to realize that what you're doing is…just…wrong. You and Tadashi are brothers. You two can't be together. I'm okay with a same sex relationship but an incestuous one is just…beyond me. I still love you both-"

"Then why won't you let us be happy?" I said as I sat up slowly.

"Because sometimes what makes people happy isn't acceptable. You like bot fighting but got arrested for it. Mika liked Tadashi but almost-"

"WE ARE NOTHING LIKE HER!" I whipped around to look her in the eye. "Our feelings are mutual and sincere. Mika was a stalker. She tried to kill me."

"My point is that I still love you both but you two cannot be together. I can't make you stop going to SFIT but so help me if I even suspect that you are with him I'll call the police."

"You can't. The age of consent here is 16 years of age and last time I checked, as of January 16th I AM 16." Silence. "Aunt Cass we both love you dearly…but we're happy. Since we've been together neither of us has felt depressed, sad, lonely, nothing but happy. I used to cut myself ya know…"

Her face fell. "Hiro…"

"But since Tadashi and I started to open up and talk to each other I haven't been depressed. I stopped cutting a month before I was arrested for bot fighting. Now…we've never been happier. I would tell you but we have an agreement to not tell anyone anything without the other's consent. Just know that yes we are brothers…but we're also the greatest source of happiness in each other's lives. He's the reason I'm at SFIT and have a job, he pulled me out of my rut. We're your only family Aunt Cass…and we just want to be happy. Now please…let me rest." I laid back down facing away from her with my eyes shut. I could still feel the tears welling up in my eyes but refused to let her see them.

"I…I love you Hiro…and I'm trying to do what's best for you."

"Love you too Aunt Cass. Good night."

"Good night…" She flipped off the light before leaving. I felt something snuggle up under my arm and figured it was Mochi. I scratched his back before giving in to sleep and ignoring the tear stains I was leaving on Tadashi's pillow. The last thing I remember was clutching the necklace Tadashi gave me. For the time being, it was the closest thing I had to the real deal…

I got up bright and early for school the next morning. I made my own breakfast, a simple bowl of cereal with toast. When I finished, Aunt Cass walked into the kitchen. I was cordial and spoke to her before grabbing my backpack to leave for class.

"Hiro…" I turned to look at her then froze up when I saw how sad she looked. Even though she was smiling, I could tell she was upset. It looked like she had been crying.

"Yes?"

"Have…have a good day at school. Drive safely. Love you."

"Love you too Aunt Cass." I went downstairs and climbed onto my moped and made my way to school.

As I was riding up to the parking lot, I saw Tadashi leaning against his car waiting for me. I saw his face light up and as soon as I parked the moped, I leapt into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around a few times before kissing me.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." I leaned against him, pressing him against his car.

He rested his hands on the small of my back. "What happened with Aunt Cass?"

I looked down, trying not to meet his gaze. "We talked." I kept hearing bits and pieces of what she said resounding in the back of my mind.

"Yeah? What did you guys say?"

"She said she loved us but we can't be together. I asked her why she wouldn't let us be happy and she countered with saying some things that make people happy are wrong then…used Mika and my bot fighting as examples." I felt him tense up.

"Go on."

"I went on to tell her that you and I have been happier since we got together…she knows I used to cut myself. She threatened to call the cops but I brought up the statutory rape laws and she didn't respond. I told her that we open up to each other and that we're the greatest source of happiness in each other's lives. I was going to tell her things about you but told her that we had an agreement not to unless we had permission."

"Hiro…are you okay?"

"Yeah…now that I'm in your arms. This morning though…she looked like she had been crying."

"Her armor is cracking."

"Hmm?"

"This whole thing…after what you said…she's wavering. You remember how in training with our gear when we went at it that your blades started cracking and eventually broke?"

"Yeah…In this case your swings are my words and she's my blades…"

"Exactly. What you said hit her hard. Her resolve to keep us apart is weakening. I don't want to but we have to keep pushing her. Maybe if she sees how much everyone else supports us-"

"She'll change her mind."

"Right. We need to talk to the group about this."

"After classes." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "We don't wanna be late."

After classes, we met everyone in the lab to talk. We gave them the rundown of what happened including the talk between Aunt Cass and myself. Before we could even mention the plan Go Go held up a hand to cut me off.

"I see where this is going. You want us to chip away her conservative views by targeting her emotions and appealing to her humanity. Am I right?"

"Precisely Ms. Tomago. Would you like a gold star?"

"Bite me."

"Emotional warfare hmm? This isn't like you guys, you're both more of the logical types."

"Honey Lemon's right, usually you guys attack a situation logically."

"Well this situation is different. Aunt Cass is emotional, so if we want to change her mind we need to target her emotions…wow that sounds malicious." Tadashi frowned at this sudden realization.

"When your happiness is threatened, sometimes you can't help it."

"Wise words Wasabi."

"So…we have to plan this carefully…it may take some time but it's worth it. We can't just bombard her all at once…we could but she may lash out worse than ever. We'll have to hit her with a combination of blows. Go Go, you're up first. Give her a hard yet tactful dose of reality. Next Honey Lemon, show her your soft compassionate side. Then Fred, show her that our lovable goofball cares and last…Wasabi. You had the hardest time accepting us. You can relate to her, sympathize with her. You'll have the biggest impact and ultimately crack through her armor."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, we're in." Go Go said with a stern face.

Tadashi and I shared a look of approval and nodded at each other. "Alright, we'll break this up into weeks. Week one, Go Go, week two, Honey Lemon, week three, Fred, week four, our ringer, Wasabi. This stands unless she changes her mind after the first, second, or third talk. We'll start next week."

" _You guys sure about this?"_

" _Since when do you get cold feet Go Go?"_

" _I don't, it's just a new situation."_ After putting my phone in my pocket, I took a deep breath before walking into the café and taking a seat directly across from Cass.

She looked up from her book and smiled. "Good evening Go Go. Is there something I can help you with?"

I crossed my legs and popped my gum. "Your nephews."

Her face fell. She closed her book and looked at me. "You know."

"I knew about them first and I know you kicked Tadashi out. Look, I'll be blunt, you're not being fair. Yes they're brothers but they make each other happy. Quite frankly I don't care if they're gay, bi, pansexual, asexual, incestuous or whatever. They're happy. As long as neither of them are in jail or going to kill anyone I'm happy."

"Go Go…"

"You know that they've never been this happy? I watch Tadashi, like a hawk. When Hiro was bot fighting Tadashi was at the end of his rope. He was worried and it caused him to slack in school. He cares so much about that idiot. Any pain one feels, it's amplified a hundred times over. When I went to check on him one night, he…well the short version is that I ended up holding him while he cried in my arms. He loves him…he really does. And Hiro…He loves Tadashi too, he threw himself into SFIT to impress Tadashi. He wanted to make up for everything and now…Now he does everything with us in mind. You, me, Wasabi…everyone. Can't you see that they're good for each other?"

"Go Go…I…I know…all the good that's come of this but-"

"NO BUTS! The only hang up with them being together so far is you! Mika didn't know, she was just obsessed with Tadashi. The only bad that will come of this is that they'll face judgment but that was inevitable. They don't care. The only opinions that matter are yours and our group of friends. But if you keep this up…you'll lose them." I stood up and walked out of the café.

" _I did it guys."_

" _Great job."_

" _You're the best."_

I sighed to myself. "I hope this works, Cass…please do the right thing."

After Go Go's talk with Aunt Cass, I saw that she was visibly shaken. He core values and beliefs were being tested and she looked like she was failing. But this wasn't over…I have one more surprise for her.

" _Tadashi."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Show time."_

" _On my way."_

" _Good luck…I love you."_

" _Love you too."_

Shortly after I sent that text, I heard the door to the café open. I crept down the stairs and pressed myself against the wall, leaning just enough to hear them.

"What are you doing here?"

"My loved ones live here."

"Hmph." Come on Aunt Cass, don't be so cold. He's still your nephew.

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say."

"That makes this easier then. Look, I know you don't like what he and I have but we're not going to change. We love each other. You know that we've been happier than ever since we started dating…I haven't been so open with someone in years. We talked about mom and dad, we talked about or deepest, darkest fears, our hopes, and our dreams…even my contemplation of suicide when I was a teenager." I could feel the shock spread over her face. "Yes, I wanted to end it all, but he was the reason I hung on…I didn't want to leave him too…I couldn't do that to him. After he told me about that dream, my resolve strengthened." Tadashi…

"I never knew…I'm glad you didn't do it…I couldn't have handled it."

"Then why are you trying to keep us apart? You'll end up losing both of us if you keep this up. Aunt Cass…we're both strong willed…the last thing we want is to leave you behind because you're standing in the way of our happiness. But I will fight for him…and he will fight for me. The only question is who are we fighting against, you…or society? In all honesty, taking on society with a strong team backing you up is a lot easier…than fighting one of your own." I heard him take a couple of steps then silence. I peered around the corner and saw he was hugging her. She was sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I really am."

"I love you Aunt Cass."

"I love you too Tadashi…" We may not need the rest of the plan now…I still want Wasabi to talk to her next week to cement her position on us but this…is what I wanted.

"Tadashi?" Both of them looked at me. I waited, holding my breath, to see what would happen next.

"Come here." Aunt Cass opened a spot for me between them, I ran over and hugged both of them.

"Does this mean…"

"Yes…Tadashi you can come home."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Tadashi's been home for a little over a week and I couldn't be happier. Of course there are rules to him being home, no sex, limit the PDA for a while, stay focused on school and work, blah, blah, blah. Aunt Cass seemed happier but I still wanted Wasabi to talk to her. When I told everyone that Aunt Cass welcomed him back, they were all elated. They were so happy that everything was getting back to normal but I think they were happy they got out of talking to Aunt Cass.

Tadashi and I were curled up on the couch after a long week of working and school. We had Monday off which was great, we could spend all day sleeping, spend time together, go on a date, or just zip around the city in Tadashi's car, on my moped, or using our gear.

"Hey Aunt Cass, you need any help running the café Monday?"

"I already have Wasabi and Go Go dropping by to help me, but thank you for offering Hiro. You boys just enjoy your day off."

"We will. So what do you wanna do?"

I shifted so I was laying between Tadashi's legs with my back to his chest. "Hmm…we could go see a movie, we could go eat, or we could go for a walk near the bridge."

"All of that sounds great. Let's do it, the theaters and restaurants will be empty because it's a weekday and the paths by the bridge will be less packed."

"Sounds like a nice evening you too, just don't be out too late."

"We won't be." I gently nudged Tadashi, I leaned close to his ear and whispered "Did you tell her about moving out yet?"

"No. not yet, I'm still saving up. I've almost got a year's rent saved up after that I'll talk to her."

I nodded before relaxing against his chest again. "So what movie did you want to see?"

"Horror movie." He said that with no hesitation. He knows what he's doing.

"Zombie movie?"

"Sure, the new one that came out seemed good. They evolve, adapt, and change to overcome obstacles in their environment. They're still no match for us but it's an interesting concept."

"Yea, we'd mow through them with no issue. Especially Go Go and Wasabi, speed and skill combined."

"What about us?"

"Skill and strategic genius of course."

"Sounds about right. So, after the movie, where do you want to go eat?"

"There's a nice steak house near the bridge. I heard Fred and Wasabi talking about it, they said it has a hibachi grill and they'll flip the food right into your mouth or onto your plate."

"Oh I've been there! Naes took us there for our first date. You boys will love it there. Hiro I know you like spicy things, they have this steak that rivals even my hot wings. Tadashi, you like sweeter things, the sir loin that I got was so sweet and savory I know you'll love it."

We looked at each other and smiled. "Well that settles it then. With Aunt Cass's endorsement we're definitely going." I kissed his cheek and settled back into my spot in his lap. Tadashi grabbed a book from his bag which was leaning against the couch. He put his arms under my arms before opening the book. I looked at the cover then back at him. "The Glass Castle?"

"Yea. I like this book."

"What's it about?"

"Why don't we read it together and see if you like it?"

"But you've already started it."

"I'll start it again for you."

I smiled up at him. "Tadashi Hamada, always the considerate one. Okay, let's start from the beginning."

We started reading together and within an hour we were on the fifth chapter. As much time as he and I spend together, I never get tired of the little things like being near him, listening to music together, laughing at stupid jokes or something that Mochi did, his presence alone was enough to make me happy.

Monday came around fairly quickly, well I guess any day would if you spent most of your day sleeping under your boyfriend. We were doing just that come Monday morning. We were on the couch again but this time we were watching some Resident Evil gameplay videos. I got Tadashi into the series a few months ago and he's been hooked. He loves the movies, he loves the games we've played together, and I even caught him looking at costumes. He wanted me to be Ada and wear her dress from Resident Evil 4. He assured me that I'd look great in it but I just scowled at him.

"I really want this game. It came out a couple of years ago so it should be cheap."

"I've played the demo and it really is fun." He was referring to Resident Evil 6, people said it bombed but he and I kind of liked the action movie aspect of it.

"Leon's just gotten hotter over the years."

"That he has, and you have to appreciate his taste in jackets. I think you'd look good in the one he's wearing now."

"And I think you'd look good in his jacket from Resident Evil 4."

"As long as it's not that dress." I muttered.

"Dress? What dress?" Aunt Cass looked up from her paperwork to see what we were talking about.

"Now you've done it. Hiro was referring to this." He pulled up a picture of the dress on his phone and showed it to Aunt Cass.

"That's a beautiful dress, I wouldn't mind having it, although the split is awfully high up."

"You'd look great in the dress Aunt Cass…hey…I just figured out what we're doing for Halloween." I cleared my throat and in my best action movie announcer voice I said "Cass Hamada as Ada Wong, Tadashi Hamada as Leon Kennedy, Hiro Hamada as-"

"Rebecca Chambers." Tadashi said with a laugh.

I punched him in his arm. "Definitely not! I was going to say Billy Coen or maybe Chris…before he bulked up. If anything Honey Lemon is Rebecca. Wasabi would be Barry, Fred could be Carlos Olivera, Go Go can be Ada too…but with her skills Jill is more reasonable."

"All fair points. Wasabi could also be Josh Stone and Fred could be Doug…the pilot who got killed."

"Sorry to interrupt this nerd fest but we're here to work." Go Go interjected.

"Speak of the Devil, what's up guys?"

"Nothing, just here to help out." Wasabi said making himself comfortable at the kitchen table.

"I really appreciate it you two. Today's set to be a busy day, I'm offering my Spring Special."

"Oh God, the cookies again?" I cringed at the thought of what happened last spring when she offered those cookies.

Go Go and Wasabi looked at each other. "What happened with the cookies?" Wasabi asked, a hint of nervousness tugging at his voice.

"Nothing. I'm sure you two will be fine and the cops won't get called this time." Tadashi said.

"Oh it was not that bad, two customers had it out over the last cookie."

"Aunt Cass…they ended up in a knife fight." Go Go looked unimpressed but Wasabi looked like he was about to run for the door.

"Please, I could handle any joker that gets wild."

"We know Little Miss Northern Shao Lin." Go Go had picked up Northern Shao Lin shortly before the whole Mika situation arose and continued to train after she was put away.

"Look at the time, we're opening soon. Wasabi, Go Go, go get prepped downstairs. There are aprons hanging in the kitchen."

"Yes ma'am." They both went to get prepped in the café while Aunt Cass made sure she had everything.

"Have a good day boys." She vanished downstairs and it took me .5 seconds to start thinking about what I wanted to do to Tadashi.

I gently placed his laptop on the coffee table then hovered over him with my hands on his shoulders. He slid down onto the couch and let me press my body to his. Our eyes met for a brief second before we were going at it like sex deprived teenagers. He trailed light kisses from my mouth, around my jaw, to my neck. He bit down and I had to stifle the moan he was trying so desperately to coax out of me.

"Tadashi…" I moaned his name as he suddenly groped my ass, pushing me further up his body.

"Hmm?" He murmured against my neck before gently clamping down again.

"I…I forgot…" I felt lightheaded. Every time he did this to me, my eyes would roll back in my head and my breathing would become labored. He knew that I loved a bit of pain and what spots turned me on. I could feel the precum leaking out of my dick and seeping into my underwear.

I felt his hand grope me through my shorts and I had to cover my mouth. He was really trying to get that moan out of me. I had to buy some time or else this would be over way too soon for my liking. I pulled him into a kiss, forcing him to sit up and making me wrap my legs around him.

"I forgot som- OH MY GOD!" Aunt Cass screeched as she came up the stairs.

We stopped kissing and just looked at her. "Uh…forget something?" I awkwardly said while scratching the back of my head.

"Apparently I forgot to announce my presence earlier. I forgot my recipe book."

"Ooooh Cass. Cass, where are you?"

Tadashi and I looked at each other then at Aunt Cass. "That sounds like…"

A group of women came up the stairs, the first one looked to be about Aunt Cass's age. She wore a dark blue lose fitting dress and carried a black purse, accented with white markings. Her dark red hair was in a ponytail. The second wore a bright yellow shirt with a black belt around her torso and, worn blue jeans. She carried a bag decorated with sunflowers and her hair was dirty blonde and short, a bit shorter than mine. The last woman had hair as long as Honey Lemon's, it was black but the tips were bright red and she wore a black leather jacket, sunglasses, dark blue jeans, a leather crop top, and biker boots.

"Girls! What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to drop by and see how you were doing. We haven't seen you in a while."

"Well I appreciate the thought. I was going to call you guys after work and set up a night out. Oh I'm sorry, boys this is Natalia, Simone, and June." She pointed to the biker woman, then the red head, then the cheery looking woman. "Girls, these are my nephews, Hiro and Tadashi." We waved when our names were called and put on our best smiles.

"Ummm…why is…Hiro was it? Sitting on Tadashi's lap?" Natalia pointed out.

I looked down at how I was sitting but didn't budge. "Well..."

Tadashi spoke up for me with nothing but confidence in his voice. "We're dating." He looked at the three women then back at me and kissed me. Shock spread over my face but I allowed him to deepen the kiss. We stopped to look over at the horrified women.

"Cass…tell me…that…"

"It's true. And I accept it. They're happy and so am I." We smiled at Aunt Cass's supportive statement. I could tell she was still accepting what we were but that she would defend us to the bitter end and that spoke volumes about her.

Natalia took a banana out of June's bag and started eating it. "S'fine with me."

"NATALIA! How can you support this…this…abomination?"

"A. It's not my life to live, B. love is love, C. if they're happy and Cass is happy, then I'm happy, and D. I seem to recall someone having an incestuous experience with not one, not two but three members of their family. I wonder who it was."

Simone's face went from pale white to dark red and Natalia couldn't help but laugh. "That's…that's…not any of your business! I'm leaving! Come on June."

June didn't budge. She shook her head and walked over to Natalia. "Nah, I'm staying. I think they're cute together."

"Thank you!" We heard Go Go's voice from downstairs then a swift 'ow' followed.

"Great now they know we were eaves dropping." Wasabi said. They came up the stairs and stood there, blocking the way. Simone tried to push passed them but Go Go leered up at her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"I believe you owe them an apology but first, Wasabi has something to say. If you need me, I'll be down stairs." Go Go went down stairs to tend to the customers, leaving Wasabi to his speech.

"I had originally planned to give this speech to you Cass because I could relate to having a hard time accepting Hiro and Tadashi being together." Simone cringed at the mere mention of us being more than brothers.

"After hearing what you said, I know that it's not needed for you anymore, but just to be on the safe side...here it goes." He looked right at Simone who jumped a bit, I had never seen Wasabi look at anyone that way before. "I know that it's hard accepting that two people who are related by blood love each other but it's not for us to say who we love. People come in and out of our lives all the time, the ones who stay, grow, and change with you are the ones you keep and protect. Yes, I was in shock when I found out but now I see them as two happy people. If I ended up loving a family member the way they love each other and I had someone judge me like you're judging them, I'd crack. But them, they have a strong support system. I love them dearly and so does everyone else. If you were any kind of friend you wouldn't let it bug you. So now you have two choices, accept them and the rest of us, or get out."

"You tell her Wasabi." Go Go chimed in from downstairs.

Wasabi looked Simone dead in the eye with the utmost confidence. "Fine. I'll leave." And with that she walked passed Wasabi.

"Well said Wasabi. Thanks for letting us know where you stand."

"Any time Tadashi, I just hate seeing the people I love come under fire."

"I'm glad I dodged that speech." Aunt Cass said awkwardly.

"You have really nice friend's boys. And a terrific aunt." June said in a cheery voice.

"Yea, and now we know who our real friends are. Hey June, since you rode here with Simone, wanna catch a ride with me?"

"Sure. Got a spare helmet?"

"I saved the yellow one with cat ears just for you. Cass, we're gonna head out…after buying some of those cookies. Text us about hanging out sometime."

"For sure. Drive safe."

As Natalia and June were about to leave, Go Go raced up the stairs. "Okay, whose sweet Kawasaki is that outside?"

"Yo." Natalia raised her hand.

"That…is one sweet bike. You gotta let me ride it sometime."

"Alright. Gimme your number and we can go for a ride when I'm free."

"Excellent." Go Go and Natalia exchanged numbers before Natalia and June took their leave.

"Alright, alright, back downstairs both of you. We still have work to do. And you two…for the love of God no sex on the couch. I like keeping it clean." Aunt Cass pushed a snickering Go Go and a red faced Wasabi back into the café to resume their work.

"Well, mood is ruined. Wanna get going to the movie?"

"Sure…in a bit…" I looked down at Tadashi's lap and saw why he wanted to wait.

"Still?"

"Well you've be sitting on it the entire time so…"

"You're hopeless." I got up and pulled him up the stairs and once the door was shut, I practically pulled him into me.

"You're sure eager." I groped his ass before starting to undo his pants. I pulled off my shorts and underwear before bending over in front of him.

"Make this quick." I said spreading my ass cheeks.

"Are you sure? I thought…"

"Just do it already."

"If you insist." I heard him dig around in his nightstand for the lube. He returned and gently spread some over my hole. I jumped a bit at the cold sensation but relaxed when I felt it warm up. "I'm putting it in." I felt it push against me, I braced myself against the door and let him push all the way in.

"…Dashi…"

"Are you okay?"

"More…" I pushed back into him to let him know I was ready for him to move. "You know I like it rough."

"As you wish."

He slowly started rocking his hips back and forth before slamming into me at full speed. I had to keep my moans quiet but that became harder to do when he bit into my neck and shoulder. He placed his hands on my hips, pulling me back as he thrust forward. The pleasure rocketing through my body was amazing, I didn't want it to end.

He suddenly stopped thrusting to pick me up and hold me up against the door. I wrapped my legs around him for support before I sank down onto his cock and felt it brush my prostate. He leaned in and kissed me as he resumed thrusting, deeper and deeper. It felt amazing. Everything he was doing just sent bolts of pleasure rushing over my body, every bite, every touch, every thrust, everything he was doing just made me crave more. He worked his hands all over my body, raking his nails in my known weak spots. He played with my nipples, gently rubbing them then pinching and twisting them, he was doing everything in his power to make me enjoy this. Everything except tying me up and spanking me.

"You enjoying yourself?" I couldn't speak, my mind was a haze. All I could do was focus on the bolts of pleasure and pain that had me teetering on the edge of an intense orgasm. "You don't have to say it, the way you're gripping me is all the response I need." Smug little shit, but he's right. I wanted to get him off before we went out but now it seems we're both going to get off.

"Dashi…close…"

"Me too." With a few more deep and forceful thrusts against my prostate and a final bite on my neck, I felt both of us climax. I couldn't help but let a few moans escape my mouth. I felt Tadashi waver a bit but he held both of us up.

"We should…get cleaned up."

"Yea…" He gently put me down and went with me to the bathroom. He helped empty me out and I helped clean up his shirt as much as I could before he tossed it in the hamper. We changed into fresh clothes before Tadashi grabbed his car keys. On our way out we waved goodbye to Aunt Cass, Go Go and Wasabi then loaded into Tadashi's car to have our day of fun.

We were sitting at a stop light in comfortable silence but decided to break it with a kiss. He looked at me oddly for a second. "What's with that look?"

"You just surprised me is all."

"Well…I wanted to thank you…"

"For what?" He pulled off from the stop light, refocusing on the traffic ahead.

"What you said…it was really sweet of you. Then the kiss to show that you weren't bullshitting…I could feel every ounce of passion coursing through you."

"It's my pleasure. You're my boyfriend and my little brother. I'll defend you until the end, plus I made it clear to Aunt Cass that only six opinions matter to me in this world. So the opinion of some poorly dressed old bat really doesn't faze me."

"Ouch. Old bat?"

"Hmph, gotta stick up for what's mine." He put his hand on top of mine reassuringly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After we got to the movies, we grabbed some snacks and our seats. We were the only two people in the theater which was perfect because I had a little surprise for Hiro. I took my seat in the rear of the theater. He was about to sit in the seat next to me but I shifted him into my lap at the last minute. He blushed and looked at me before relaxing into a comfortable position.

Midway through the movie, around the time the main character was coping with some major PTSD induced by watching most of the people from his squad get eaten inches away from him, I decided to put my plan into action.

"Hey babe, I need to pee."

"Oh okay." He got up for me and I excused myself from the theater.

I went to the snack stand to grab some napkins and when the woman at the counter looked at me I just smiled. "All that butter is a bit messy."

"Yea it can be with the way your friend loaded it up."

I started walking back towards the room we were in, nodding and laughing awkwardly. When I got back. Hiro stood up but I pushed him back down. "Dashi, what are you-" I silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips.

I put the napkins in the cup holder before squatting down in front of Hiro. "I wanna have some fun. No use in wasting this empty theater opportunity."

I nuzzled my cheek against the growing tent in his shorts. I felt him tense up a bit, so I rubbed from his stomach up to his chest. His breathing hitched, but he leaned into my touch none the less. He slouched in his seat, allowing me easier access to my main objective. I raised his shirt up a bit revealing his stomach and the thin happy trail that was forming. I licked up the center of his body, dipping my tongue into his bellybutton before descending once again.

"Stop teasing me…"

I looked up at him as I began mouthing his tented shorts and I saw the glazed over look in his eyes. He wanted this and he wanted it now. I undid his shorts and pulled them down along with his underwear. I heard the sigh of relief he breathed once he was free from his cotton constraints. I licked the length of his shaft slowly before swirling my tongue around the head then dipping back down to give his balls some much needed attention. He moaned heavily, exactly what I wanted. No one around to hear him cry out, no one around to interrupt us, no one to hear him beg.

I reached under his shirt to play with his nipples, I felt his racing heart pounding in his chest, I could taste the precum flowing down his shaft, and I heard the low guttural sounds escaping those swollen, pink lips.

I took all of him into my mouth at once and he reciprocated by bucking his hips forward into my mouth. His moaning and thrashing was making me want to see him climax even more. I bobbed my head up and down at a steady pace, enough to give him even shockwaves of pleasure across his body. He placed a hand on my head and pushed me down further each time I went down, thank God I don't have much of a gag reflex. I picked up the pace and the second I did, he started to meet my bobbing with smooth hip rolls. I knew it wouldn't be long until I was using those napkins to clean up.

"Dashi…" I knew he was close. He rummaged under my shirt and started clawing at my back. I went for one last deep throating and twisting of his nipples and that did it, it pushed him over the edge. He pushed in as deep as he could go and filled my mouth to the brim with cum.

When he finished, he flopped into his seat, drained but happy. I dabbed up the bits of cum that leaked out of my mouth with the napkins after swallowing his load. "Wow Hiro."

He took a shaky breath, "Wow yourself…"

"I take it you enjoyed that?"

"Wow…"

"That's a yes." I looked at the screen and saw that the protagonist was kissing his new love interest and the screen was fading to black.

"Movie's…over."

"Would you look at that, we went at it right through the climax."

"Did you just…was that a pun?"

"An unintentional one, yes. Come on, pull your shorts up, we're going to that steak house."

"Give me a minute…still coming down."

"Geeze. Let me help." I pulled up his underwear and shorts before hoisting him onto my back and grabbing the remainder of our snacks.

"We look weird."

"So?"

"Can't argue with that logic." I piggy backed him to my car and by then he had come down from his orgasmic high and started to perk up.

"Ready for some food?" He nodded cheerfully. I started up my car and drove out of the movie theater's lot.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Be my guest. Let's see if they're playing something aside from One Last Time and Up Town Funk."

"Hey, you loved it when I sang One Last Time,"

"I did, that I can't deny, but I can only tolerate it so many times…but if you were the one singing…I'd still get tired of it." That line earned me a punch in the arm.

"Asshole." He flipped on the radio and surprisingly enough Love Me like You Do was just starting. "It's our song."

"We have a song?"

"Well…it's what I played…the night everything started falling into place."

I smiled, reflecting on that evening. Everything did fall into place. That kiss, it felt as right as anything I've ever done, from creating Baymax, to getting Naes to help put a Baymax in every medical center in town.

"Tadashi?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just…how lucky I am. You were right, that night everything fell into place." I pulled into the lot of the steak house and parked. "I'm glad we're together. I'm glad we faced all that stuff because we faced it together."

"Exactly. Let people hate us, I refuse to care as long as I have you. Also it doesn't hurt to have our friends and Aunt Cass. Now come on, you owe me food." He climbed out of the car then shut the door.

I climbed out and shut my door. "How exactly do I owe you food?"

"All that 'activity' left me drained and hungry."

"Fine." I locked my car then walked over to him. "Only because you're so cute." I pulled him in to a tight hug before we walked into the steak house.

"Hello, welcome to Mikimoto Hibachi Grill and Steak House. How many in your party?" The maître d deadpanned.

"Umm just us." He picked up two menus and gestured for us to follow him. He sat us at a bench on the far right of the restaurant.

The place was really nice, dimly lit but not in a romantic way, the grills had red wooden pillars at each corner, red benches and counters for us to eat at. The chefs were dressed in beautifully designed kimonos, the walls designed with tapestries and Japanese artwork as well as candles strategically placed for ambiance as well as style. All in all it was elegant and beautiful but not a place to dress up for.

We sat on the far end of the bench next to an older couple. "This place is swanky Dashi."

"I know, not like The Vermillion Dragon but in its own way."

"It is a lovely place, Joshua and I have been coming here for years." The elderly woman spoke, looking lovingly at her long time husband. "He's brought me here every other anniversary. We've alternated between here and that place you mentioned."

"That's so sweet." Hiro cooed. It actually was. I hope that's us someday, just as happy as we are now.

"It really is, it's nice to see such a lovely couple out and about. How long have you two been together?"

"Since…we were about 16? Right Lilith?"

"That's right. But we've known each other since the day I was born."

"Knew she was something special the moment I laid eyes on her." He patter her hand which was resting on his arm.

"Wait…are you two…"

"Siblings? Yep. She's my little sister and I'm her big brother."

"And you're not…afraid of what people have to say?" Hiro looked…I can't pin it down. He looked like a mix of things, sad, happy, confused, and hopeful all at once.

"As long as she's happy I don't care."

"And as long as he's happy I don't care either. Sure we've had our rough patches but we got through them and we came out stronger on the other side."

"Where did you get married?" Hiro asked.

"Right here in San Fransokyo."

"Wow…"

"That's really sweet. We're kind of going through that ourselves, the challenges."

"You two are brothers I assume?" Lilith asked.

"Yea…we've been dating since early September."

"You two do make a cute pair. Don't give up you two, if you really do make each other happy then you'll be fine."

"Having a support system doesn't hurt either, we had some family and close friends to help us along the way too boys."

Hiro and I looked at each other and smiled. "We have a few people on our side too."

"Look how they look at each other Lilith, that's love right there. I bet their hearts are racing, but you'd never know it because of the calm looks on their faces."

"And how would you know that Joshua?"

"Because it happens every time I look at you."

I swear these two were going to make Hiro and I cry. The love that they had for each other exude out of every pore. Every time they spoke, it seemed like every word was dripping with emotion. It was the most touching thing I've ever seen from two people.

The waiter for our grill came over to take our orders and give them to the chef. We ordered a sweet and spicy steak to share, grilled pork, and diced sweet and spicy potatoes. Lilith and Joshua ordered a couple's T-bone, a house special, paired with a nice wine.

We sat and watched as the chef diced the food we ordered beautifully, flipping it and adding a tiny bit of alcohol for a small pillar of flames. We clapped and he bowed respectfully before finishing our meal. He pointed at Hiro and me with his knife, we hesitantly opened our mouths and he flipped small pieces of steak, potatoes and pork into our mouths. We sighed in content as the savory flavors danced across our tongues. He smiled at our reactions and proceeded to serve us.

During our meal, we talked more to Lilith and Joshua and found that they were really nice people. I felt so relaxed around them, like they wouldn't judge us. I was even openly affectionate with Hiro, something I had been working up the courage to be in public. I fed him, put my arm around him, and let him lean on me. It was…freeing not having to be so stiff and uptight about dating my brother.

We finished our meal and after bidding farewell to Lilith and Joshua as well as paying our check, we loaded into my car and drove to the park adjacent to the bridge. I snagged a secluded spot under a cherry blossom tree. It was behind a bench that overlooked shimmering waters. The sun was setting making the waters look more beautiful than ever. A few petals flew off of the tree and landed on the water's surface. This really was a great spot to be with someone. We climbed out of my car and walked over to the bench, Hiro let me lay down first so he could lay on top of me. He nestled his head right against my chest before relaxing into my tender embrace.

"Tadashi…"

"Yes?"

"I …I can't tell you how…" He was started to get choked up and clutched at my cardigan.

"Hiro…what's wrong?" He looked up at me with a teary eyed smile which just about shattered my heart.

"I've never been so happy. After mom and dad died…after high school…after all of the shitty things that have happened…I'm just…so happy that you, you Tadashi Hamada, are the one continuous source of joy and happiness in my life. You kissed my scars, wiped away my tears, held me close, and never pushed me away when you saw how badly I was damaged. You stayed…you put me back together. You didn't quit on me…"

This out pouring of emotion made the tears I was holding back finally overcome me. I laughed bitterly before looking down at him and cupping his cheek. "Hiro…it makes me the happiest person alive to know that by me just doing what I would normally do, I could bring you so much happiness. Of course I wouldn't shy away from you…not again. Your scars remind me that you can be weak…but when you are, I'll be strong for you. Your broken pieces, I'll put them back together, even if I cut my hands in the process or even if it takes forever, I'll do it." I leaned in close to him, allowing our foreheads to touch. "And when I look at you…I don't see a damaged person. I see…the love of my life. My morning, my evening, my day, my night, my moon and my stars, I see the light in the darkness. I see so much more than anyone else…I will always be here to hold you close, to wipe away your tears, and kiss your scars, the internal ones and the external ones. I love you Hiro…"

By that point we were both openly crying, the only difference is that we were smiling and laughing. I felt so free…so light…it was the best feeling in the world. I leaned in to kiss him and at that moment, a soft breeze wafted over us, gently shaking lose the petals on the branches over us. The mild scent swept me away as our lips pressed together. I rubbed his still moist cheek with my thumb and let his hand come up to the back of my head.

I never wanted this to end…he's…perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Tadashi and I got back just after sunset. Go Go and Wasabi were cleaning up and they nodded when we came in. We had an incredible day but we were shocked when we came into the café. "Naes? What a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

"He has great news." Aunt Cass kissed his cheek as she walked by.

"I came by to tell Tadashi that I hammered out a deal for him to get Baymaxs into medical centers." He slid a piece of paper across the table he was sitting at. "All he has to do is read over this and sign it. Also, Hiro, I wanted to talk to you about your microbots. I looked at some engineering firms that would like to use them to help build things. They even mentioned using them to make more Baymaxs. Interested?"

Tadashi and I were speechless. Could this day get any better? We had the most romantic evening in existence then come home to getting once in a lifetime offers. All we could do was nod. Tadashi walked over and read the double sided paper in front of him and all in all it seemed like a great deal. He would own the rights to Baymax's design and got to control most things about their production and programing. He did ask about getting out of the contract and legal proceedings should anything come up and Naes assured him that his team of lawyers rivaled any of the other big shot company lawyers we always hear about. Tadashi eagerly signed then shook hands with Naes and that just left his talk with me.

"So Hiro, are you interested in helping people with your microbots?"

"I definitely am. I wanted them to be used that way and with your company I know they will be,"

We sat and discussed possible applications for my microbots as well as the offer he'd be making to the engineering firm he was in contact with. He basically gave me the same deal as Tadashi and it was way too good to pass up. Not only was the deal amazing, but the amount of money pouring in for both me and Tadashi would be incredible.

After an hour or two of talking things out, Naes took his leave but not without kissing Aunt Cass goodbye. "God that man is amazing." Aunt Cass sighed.

"He really is. He's making moves for you guys and trying to help people with your inventions while still giving you credit and a decent chunk of change." Wasabi said.

"Aunt Cass you picked a winner."

"Hiro's right. That guy is something else."

Go Go walked over and punched Tadashi in the arm before leaning on the back of his chair. "So did you two love birds have a good time out?"

"It. Was. Amazing. The movie was great." I felt Tadashi rub my leg under the table at the mention of the movie. "Then we met a nice couple at the steak house. They were brother and sister and the way they talked to each other was just so cute and affectionate. It made both of us thankful to have such understanding people in our lives like you guys. Then we went to the most romantic spot in the park. A spot by the water under-"

"A Sakura tree?" Wasabi asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I've been there before."

"With who?" Go Go asked skeptically.

"Ummm….Fred." Our jaws dropped.

"I KNEW IT! PAY UP TOMAGO!" Go Go fished into her pocket and handed me $30.

"Wait what? You knew?"

"It was so obvious dude." Tadashi said.

"The one time I need to be right about something!" Go Go stormed off towards the back of the café muttering to herself.

"How…how did you guys…"

"When he was on your lap."

"The constant hanging out."

"The fact you guys went to the romantic steak house."

"Alright you two I get it."

Aunt Cass patted his shoulder. "You two are cute together. It's about time though, if you two didn't make a move-"

"One of us was going to." Tadashi and I said at the same time.

"Oh God."

"Well I'm glad you guys finally did the thing. Need any help down here?"

"Nah, we got it."

"Alright, we'll be upstairs if you need us." Tadashi and I went up to our room and settled in to a comfortable position on his bed. "Today was amazing."

"It really was. I couldn't be any more pleased with how today turned out. I got my contract with Naes hammered out, we got to meet a nice couple, have a very heartfelt moment in the park, and have some fun at the movies." He sighed in content as he looked up at the ceiling.

"That reminds me. I owe you." I got up and closed the door then switched on the lights overhead.

"Owe me fo-….oh."

"Strip. Now."

He timidly got up and started stripping of his clothes. "What are you gonna do?"

"The movie was about an hour 30 minutes long, so I figured I'd play with you for that long." I went over to the closet and dug out a ball gag and riding crop.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Hmm, let's see, you're the one in the midnight black jockstrap and I'm the one with the riding crop."

"Fair enough."

"Bed, on all fours." He did as he was commanded, as he positioned himself, I placed the gag firmly in his mouth and secured it around his head. "Let's test it out shall we?" I gave him a firm smack on the butt with the crop and his muffled moans were music to my ears.

I trailed the crop down the center of his back, watching as he arched it downwards. I took out my phone and set a timer for an hour and 30 minutes. I had to make the most of this before I let the beast loose. "Let the fun begin."

I started off with a few teasing smacks on Tadashi's firm, round ass, relishing in the moans that were muffled by the gag in his mouth. I trailed the crop along his back and along his inner thighs. I watched as his body shook as a direct result of my actions. I took my hand and gently traced his back with my nails a few times before ripping into him. His muffled howl of pleasure turned me on all the more.

I leaned in next to his ear while drumming my fingers between his shoulders. "What's the matter Tadashi? Don't you like playing with me?"

I dug my nails into his smooth skin and proceeded to drag them down his back. I bit down on his shoulder while caressing his chest with my free hand. I breathed warm air into his ear, feeling him shiver as my breath rolled over his skin. He moaned softly into the gag, he looked up at me with pleading eyes. He wanted release so badly. He wanted to let lose but I wasn't going to let him just yet.

"We still have 45 minutes Tadashi. Now be a good boy and lay on your back." He did as he was asked and as soon as he did I tied his hands above his head. "Good. Now, just sit back and enjoy these last few minutes." I said as I straddled his hips.

I started to tease his nipples, licking them, nipping at them, and kissing them. I felt his chest rise and fall under me. I let him grind his body into mine, I knew indulging him now would pay off in a few minutes. I worked my hands down his sides, stopping once I hit the waistband of his jockstrap. He looked down at where my hand was then back at me. I smirked before sliding down his body, stopping when my head was even with his crotch.

I started mouthing his pulsing erection, gently running my teeth over it through the fabric. I pulled it down quickly, taking pleasure in the sound that he made when he was finally free. I licked his cock a few times, very slowly, just to get a rise out of him. I finally gave him what he wanted, I started to suck him off with the utmost care. I paid close attention to the head of his dick, wanting him to get the most pleasure out of the little time we had left.

As I trailed my tongue up his shaft, my alarm went off. I saw Tadashi relax a bit. After I stopped the timer and undid his gag, lunged at me, trying his hardest to kiss me. He forgot his hands were still bound.

"Geeze, impatient much?" I undid his restraints, mentally counting down until he had me pinned on the bed, begging him for more. The second I was done, my prediction came true. Within about three seconds, I was flat on my back with both arms pinned next to my head.

"Hey…" He panted.

"Hey yourself."

"I wanted to…switch things up."

"This seems pretty typical to me."

"I was going to let you top."

"Did you really just say that?"

"Yea…I want to see how it feels."

I stared at him in shock, I never pictured him as a bottom…well I won't protest. "A-alright. Get the lube." He let me up and grabbed the lube from the nightstand by his bed. "You absolutely sure?"

He laid on his back and started spreading the lube over his entrance. "If I wasn't would I be in this embarrassing position."

"Valid point. Let me help you out." I spread some lube on my fingers and started to work my way inside him, first with one finger then I added a second when he gave me the go ahead.

"This…feels new…"

"You get used to it." I used a scissoring motion with my fingers to open him up a bit more.

"Ah…Hiro…"

"You okay?"

"It feels good…" I pushed in a bit more and hit his prostate. "Aaahhhh…right there…again. Hit that spot again."

"Hmph, found what I was looking for. Can I…put it in now?"

"Yea…just hit that spot again."

"I'll try." I got undressed and took up a spot between his legs. I coated my cock in a layer of lube and readied myself. "Ready?" He silently nodded. "Okay…here goes." I slowly pushed inside of him and before I knew it, all 5 inches were in.

"Ah…it feels good…I feel so full. I can feel you pressing on my prostate…it feels good…"

"You're tight still…you're squeezing me to death here."

"So-sorry…I'll let you move."

I started rocking my hips back and forth at a slow, even pace before he told me to speed up. I started slapping into him, full force. His moans and cries for more were all the motivation I needed. Then I hit his sweet spot and the grip he had on me with his legs tightened. He pulled me in deeper, making me press into him more.

"Hi-Hiro…so good."

"Are you close Dashi?"

"Yes…just...don't stop…"

He started stroking himself and let me resume my pace. I kept the angle I was at and it seemed like I hit his sweet spot every time. With one last thrust I felt him tighten up around me. I saw his eyes roll back in his head as he emptied himself all over his chest and stomach. I tried to keep moving but he was clamped down on me so tight that I couldn't.

"Shit…I'm…cumming." I emptied myself into him while trying to hold myself up, but I ended up collapsing on top of him.

"You're…you're…making a bigger mess."

"Do I look like…do I look like I care? You were gonna lap it up anyway…"

"Touche'."

"How was it? How was I?"

"Amazing…we should do this more often."

"Fine with me. Wanna shower?"

"Sure…I need to umm…"

"Empty out?"

"Bingo."

About 3 weeks later, we were sitting in Fred's entertainment room with nothing to do. I was in Tadashi's lap, Honey and Go Go had their backs pressed to one another, and Fred and Wasabi were holed up in a corner making kissy faces at each other.

"Hey guys, wanna go out?"

"Where are we gonna go Hamada?" Go Go said as she popped her gum.

"Well...we could go explore the city using our gear."

"Nah, unless you want to do some sparring then I'll pass."

I sat quietly as everyone started trying to come up with something to do. Then it hit me. "Road trip."

"What?" Everyone said at once.

"How about we go on a road trip? We haven't left the city in God knows how long. I say we hit the road. It's Friday so we can be gone an entire weekend and not have to worry about school."

Everyone got quiet before cheering. "Good idea babe. So where are we gonna go?"

"I've always wanted to hit up Chicago. It's about 7 hours away. Worst comes to worst, we rent a room or two and make it a two day trip."

"Any arguments?" No one said anything. "Well then, to Chicago we go! Go get packed and meet at the Lucky Cat in an hour."

We all shot off in different directions to get ready. Fred went to his room to get his things, Wasabi, Go Go, and Honey Lemon got their gear on and by the time Tadashi and I were opening the front doors to Fred's mansion, they were right behind us and shot off by the time we hit the steps.

"Here." Tadashi tossed me his keys over his shoulder.

"You sure?"

"You've got your license. You might as well get some use out of it." He was right. I got my license a week after my birthday and I've only driven to school and back.

"Alright…I'm not gonna drive like a grandma either so you'd better buckle up." I unlocked the car and hopped into the driver's seat.

"You will not get me a ticket or total this car. You got that?"

"Oh please. This car can outrun any cop in the city as well as camouflage itself. If we do get caught I'll pay the ticket."

"Fine." He buckled himself in before I started the car.

"Ready?" He nodded slightly clutching his seatbelt. "Oh, relax will you?" I checked to see if there was any traffic and when I saw that it was clear, I sped off from the curb.

"Hiro!" I drifted around a corner.

"Yes grandma Hamada?" I weaved between the few cars on the street before stopping at a light. I caught eyes with the driver next to me who was in a neon green and black, super charged Subaru. He revved his engine and nodded towards the empty street ahead of us.

"Don't you dare."

"I can smoke this guy."

"Hiro…" The light turned green and the guy shot off. I was about to go when a cop sped past us.

"Oh…"

"Yea. That's why I told you not to."

"Okay…you win." After that I drove carefully back to the café.

"Hey Aunt Cass, we're hitting the road with the group. Be back Sunday." We ran upstairs before she could respond.

"O-okay boys just be careful!" She yelled after us.

We packed up food, clothes, sleeping bags, Baymax, and our gear in Tadashi's car and after a few minutes of telling Aunt Cass where we were going and why, everyone else got there. Wasabi brought his van because God knows we all can't it into Tadashi's car.

"Everyone ready?"

"Wait! Pre-road trip picture." Honey Lemon gathered everyone into frame and snapped a few pictures.

"Who's riding with who?" Tadashi asked.

"Well obviously couples are riding together." I pointed out while taking Tadashi's hand.

"I'll ride with Fred and Wasabi." Honey Lemon said cheerfully.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Go Go can drive since she's been begging me to get behind the wheel." He tossed her the keys and she almost squealed with joy.

"About time Hamada." She punched him in the arm to show her appreciation. "Alright. Everyone load up!" She unlocked his car and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Hey, Tadashi. Catch." Wasabi tossed him a walkie-talkie. "Instead of killing our phones we can just use these."

"Good thinking. Stay close, I know the second that we hit the road, Go Go is gonna punch it."

"I'll do my best to stay close." We all got into our respective rides, Wasabi and Fred took the front of his van while Honey Lemon took the back. Tadashi and I got into the back of his car.

Tadashi handed Go Go the walkie-talkie. "Ready ladies?" Go Go said into the mouth piece.

"Ready." Everyone said in unison.

"Alright then. Let's see what this rust bucket can do!" She started the car then, as predicted, sped off.

The trip was much more fun than expected. We hit the highway and most of the time as spent singing to each other over the walkie-talkies, taking pictures, talking, or just enjoying the scenery. We came across an odd stop sign when we had to get onto a…less popular road. In that moment I snatched the walkie-talkie from Go Go, who we renamed 'Big Rig Go Go' because of the way she talked when she had it, and shouted Chinese Fire Drill into the mouth piece. Every one piled out of the cars and switched spots. I ended up with Honey Lemon and Go Go in Wasabi's van and the others were in Tadashi's car. Since Go Go had been driving since we left she let me take over.

"Hey Dashi."

"Yea?"

"We should pull over. It's getting late, look at the sky."

"I was thinking the same thing. I had Fred look up places to stop but there's nothing for a few miles."

"Alright. We'll just pull over near that sign."

"Roger that." We pulled over next to a highway marker and decided to stargaze until we fell asleep.

"Alright people. Pick your spots now because once you do, there's no trading." Go Go snapped as she stretched. She fell asleep on Honey Lemon's lap during the drive.

"Well my van has the most room so I guess the four of us will sleep in there. I made sure the seats folded into a bed a while back in case I had to sleep in my van." We all looked at him quizzically. "I was paranoid about getting kicked out because my mom wasn't sure about my sexuality. It's fine now…plus she loves my goofy boyfriend." He kissed Fred on the cheek.

"Your mom rocks dude." Fred added timidly.

"So cute." Honey Lemon squealed.

"Alright, enough mushy feelings. Into the love wagon." All four of them piled into the van to get their sleeping arrangement set up.

"Guess that leaves us to your back seat."

"Good because it can literally fit 2 people." He laughed.

A few minutes later we were all looking up at the stars, pointing out constellations and talking. I was really enjoying this, our bonding time. Tadashi and I were in the back seat, with a blanket over us. He let the top down so we could look at the stars and still be comfortable. I looked up at the roof of Wasabi's van and he and Fred looked so happy. Go Go and Honey Lemon were even smiling and laughing.

"Guys, we should all be getting to sleep." Tadashi said.

"He's right. We still have another 3 hours of driving tomorrow." Wasabi said as he climbed off the roof of his van. He helped Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Fred down before crawling inside.

We all said goodnight before everyone settled into their respective spots to sleep, but apparently Tadashi wanted to be awake a bit longer. "Babe?"

"Hmm?"  
"I love you." He started caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you too."

Tell me something I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go  
If you just let me invade your space  
I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain

"Tadashi…" He started playing the song on his phone. It took only seconds for me to catch on and start singing the lyrics softly with him.

"And if in the moment I bite my lip  
Baby, in that moment you'll know this is  
Something bigger than us and beyond bliss  
Give me a reason to believe it"

As the song climbed, he leaned in to kiss me. It was a tender kiss, not a one full of pent up lust and wanting, it was slow and full of honest care and emotion.

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
Baby, love me harder  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder

He shifted so that he was on top of me, grinding into me slowly. I let my arms go up and rest around his neck. I felt his hand gently run through my hair and it made me melt. He really knew my weaknesses inside and out.

I know your motives and you know mine  
The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind  
If you know about me and choose to stay  
Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain

He migrated from my lips to my neck and shoulder. I gasped when he bit down on the most sensitive spot of my neck.

And if in the moment you bite your lip  
When I get you moaning you know it's real  
Can you feel the pressure between your hips?  
I'll make it feel like the first time

I got lost in the moment. I no longer heard the music, all I could hear was the light throbbing in my head. Tadashi was now trailing kisses down my body and his hands were gently pulling down my sweatpants and boxer briefs. He gently cupped my balls and started massaging them, tugging at them, moving them between his fingers. He licked down the center of my body and then took my still hardening cock into his mouth and I couldn't help but moan at the familiar warmth engulfing me.

"Dashi…"

His response was bobbing his head up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. I could feel his tongue sliding up and down my shaft, the gentle scraping of his teeth, and the ridges of the roof of his mouth. God he was good at this. He could alternate so seamlessly between a rough, aggressive lover and a sweet, tender one.

I felt the warmth of his mouth leave me and I felt a bit saddened. "What are you doing?" I panted. I saw him positioning himself as best he could above my cock, preparing to lower himself down. "W-wait…just lay on your back."

"Alright." We shifted so I was kneeling between his legs. He was panting a bit and his face was red. I teased him a bit by tracing his hole with the tip of my cock. "Please…just do it aaahhhh." I cut him off by pressing inside him. "Yeah…just like that."

"Shhh…don't want the others to hear you." I rocked my hips back and forth at a consistent pace, making him twitch and crave a speedier pace.

"Damn it Hiro stop teasing me…"

I slammed into him and found his prostate. "But you like being teased."

"F-fuuuuck you."

I pressed against his sweet spot again. "Pretty sure I'm the one doing the fucking." He tried his best to leer at me but he only managed to get one eye partially open while he panted and moaned.

I kept up a quicker pace until I started to feel like I was about to cum. I kissed and sucked Tadashi's nipples, which I knew he loved. He pressed my head down a bit, craving more. I bit down a bit harder, drawing out a deeply embedded moan. With a couple more thrusts I was about to cum.

"Cum on me…"

"What?"

"You…you heard me." I didn't have time to argue so I pulled out and came all over Tadashi's stomach and chest. He stroked himself a few times then added to the sticky mess pooling on his stomach.

"Here." I handed him some tissues to clean up because I knew he wasn't going to eat all of that.

He cleaned up before putting his pants and underwear back on. "That was great." He said laying down and pulling me close to him.

"I guess we can cross having sex in a car off of our bucket lists."

"You're right." He kissed me quickly before getting comfortable.

"Ready to sleep?"

"Yea." I yawned. "Got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"This was a great idea. Taking this road trip has been a blast."

"Aside from having sex in the car?"

"Yea besides that. Everyone has been having so much fun. Between the singing, talking, picture taking, and just taking in the scenery of a new place, we've all had so much fun."

"I'd say my favorite part was singing For the First Time in Forever Reprise in almost perfect harmony with Go Go. You recorded that right?"

He held up his phone. "Got every second on video."

"Good. Now get some sleep. We have a full day tomorrow."

He kissed me before relaxing into a comfortable position. "Night, love you."

"Love you too."

The next day we were all up bright and early and drove the last leg of our journey to The Windy City. We eventually found a spot to park then went exploring downtown. We hit up a few restaurants to grab some deep-dish pizza, hotdogs, and gyros. I swear walking out of half of those places without bursting was a stroke of luck. We went to The Museum of Science and Industry, the Shedd Aquarium, Millennium Park, boy's town for a few toys, and our last stop was Navy Pier. By the time we sat down we were all dead tired. We decided the Ferris wheel would be our last stop before heading back to our cars.

We got into our 2 person cars for the Ferris wheel, Tadashi and me, Fred and Wasabi, then Honey Lemon and Go Go. Once Tadashi and I reached the top, we took in the breath taking scenery the city had to offer. The shining sun, the waves crashing onto the shores of Lake Michigan, the people bustling down below, and the boat tours moving around the lake.

"It's so beautiful." Tadashi said as he panned his phone around the car. He stopped when he landed on me. "And this is my even more beautiful boyfriend."

"And my even more beautiful boyfriend is manning the camera." I swiped his phone from his hand then flipped it to face us.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I leaned in and kissed him and he returned my affectionate gesture.

"We gotta look at this later. See how cute we really look." I handed him back his phone before sitting down on the seat behind me.

He put his phone in his pocket before relaxing next to me. "Today's been a good day. We grabbed so much food, met some cool locals, saw…incredible things at the museum and the aquarium. I can't believe we were lucky enough to see them feed the anaconda, then your dumb joke about it wanting buns that made the keeper fall into the water."

"I'm surprised the snake wasn't laughing."

"Then the toys we got from boy's town…well that you guys got. I wasn't old enough to go in…What did you snag anyway?" I reached for the bag under the seat but Tadashi pulled it away.

"No looking until we get home." I pouted but he didn't budge.

"Meanie." He kissed my cheek with a smirk playing on his features.

After we all had gotten off the Ferris wheel, we made our way back to our cars. Tadashi let me drive most of the way back before we switched. We made it back to town at around 10:43 p.m. and were home by 11:15 p.m. after we dropped Go Go off. Aunt Cass was getting ready for bed when we walked upstairs, she insisted on hearing the details after we got back from classes. We agreed and after hugging her goodnight we went upstairs to our room.

As soon as the door was shut, I snatched the bag from boy's town from Tadashi's hand. "Impatient much?"

"Very." I dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed. I was amazed at what I saw and refused to believe he paid for all of this with a straight face.

"What's with that look?"

"You, Tadashi Hamada, bought a 7 inch dildo, a high quality vibrator, a pro leather bondage harness, rope, and…is that a new jock strap…in my size?"

"Yes to all that. The cashier didn't say anything, she just said have fun with my boyfriend."

"Bullshit."

"Ask anyone. They'll vouch for me."

"Can we-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I know you." He said poking my forehead through my bangs.

"Ugh…no fair."

"Plenty fair considering I was gonna take you with me to the apartment I'm gonna get."

"You mean it?"

"Of course. Tomorrow after our last class."

"I'm so excited…wait…does that mean you're moving out?"

"It means WE'RE moving out. Pending Aunt Cass's approval."

"You mean it?"

"Of course." He pulled me close to him, resting his hands on my lower back.

"Guess that means we should get to bed soon."

"Yea. We should." He kissed me softly before letting go to get ready for bed. A few minutes later, I was resting comfortably in Tadashi's arms, feeling his breath on the side of my neck.

"I can't wait until tomorrow…" I said softly to no one in particular. I'm so excited. "I love you Tadashi…I really do."

"Love you too Hiro."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I woke up at around 4 in the morning. I don't know why but I did. I got up and got a drink of water in the bathroom. I almost tripped over Mochi in the process. He meowed cheerfully at me, apparently ignoring the fact that if I wasn't being careful, he'd have a broken back and I'd be flat on my face.

"Hey bud, can't sleep either?" He meowed at me before rubbing against my leg. "Alright. You can sleep with us if you want." I walked back to Tadashi's bed, seeing he was still asleep, although he looked uncomfortable. "I guess he's so used to me sleeping under him, me being gone for a few minutes is just weird." I crawled back into my spot with Mochi positioning himself right next to me.

I looked over at Tadashi's phone as it charged and couldn't help but want to see the pictures we took yesterday. I unlocked his phone and after almost going blind, turned down the brightness. I went to his photos and couldn't help but smile. The first image was of us at Navy Pier in the Ferris wheel. I reached into the nightstand and fished out a pair of headphones. I plugged them in and started to play the video. Tadashi's voice was so sweet and sincere when he spoke. I paused it when we kissed. We do make a really cute couple. I looked over my shoulder at my still dozing boyfriend, he looked happier now that I was back in his arms.

"He's a great guy, isn't he Mochi?" I heard a barely audible meow from him. "You must be sleepy too. I suppose I should go back to sleep…but first…" I took a screenshot of the where I had paused the video and set it as Tadashi's lock screen and wallpaper. "He'll thank me later." I put his phone back before getting comfortable once more and drifting off to sleep.

"Hiro? Hiro! God where is he?"

"Hamada you copy?"

"I copy, how's the left side look?"

"All clear for now. Still no sign of the target or Hiro."

"Roger that, keep us posted."

"Copy that, Tomago out."

"We'll find him Tadashi. We know he's here."

"I know Honey…I just can't stand knowing that he's…here." I checked around the corner to the next corridor. "Keep your gun ready…we don't know what we might encounter."

"HQ said there were a few armed hostiles here. Maybe some B.O.W.'s. Otherwise this place is said to be abandoned."

I locked eyes with a red, rusted door at the end of the hall. "All the more reason to have them here." I ran down the hall with Honey Lemon right behind me. We pressed against the walls on either side of the door. I counted down before we kicked down the door.

We panned our guns to the opposite sides of the room, ensuring it was secure. "Yo, Hamada. Any luck?"

"Negative, east wing secure…he's not here."

"Copy that. Get back to the foyer and rejoin-"

"WE FOUND HIM! West wing, second floor, room D103. Get your asses in gear people because he's not alone." Gunfire echoed over Go Go's radio. "Fucking undead, die already!"

"Aim for their heads. We're on our way!"

I ran back the way we came and bounded up the stairs to the second floor. I came around a corner and saw Go Go and Fred getting backed out of the room while firing inside.

"Go Go!"

"We're working on it!" I ran down the hallway and saw waves of undead surrounding a glass cage with Hiro tied up inside.

I put everything I had into putting a bullet in the head of all of those infected freaks. When I ran out, I dove into the fray with my standard issue combat knife. I heard Wasabi shouting after me but I didn't care. I was going to save him.

"Cover that love crazed idiot!"

"Roger!"

I heard bullets wiz past my head, clearing a path towards Hiro. I started running, diving, sliding, and rolling through the obstacles and falling bodies in my way before finally slamming against the glass. I banged on the glass, tried breaking it with the glass breaker on my knife, even stabbing it but nothing worked.

"Tadashi, Duck!" I dropped to my knee as a stream of bullets hammered the glass. They barely scratched it.

"Shit…nothing's working. Hamada, get back up here!"

"Not until-"

"We'll come back for him! For now we need to think of a way around this. Get up here, that's an order!"

I looked back at Hiro who was still oblivious to everything going on just inches away from him. "I'll be back…I promise." I dashed back through the remaining undead before climbing back up the small incline and getting to safety.

As soon as I was safe, I caught a firm slap on the back of my head. "You idiot! What were you thinking? There were at least 400 undead down there and you just dove right in!" Go Go ranted.

"He needs us to save him!"

I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. "We'll save him. Head to the truck and restock. Lemon! Tomago! Hold that door shut until we get back."

"Roger that."

"We're going to get the supplies crate from the truck and then we're going to blast that cage open. Got it?" I nodded before heading off to put the plan into action.

We returned later and relieve Go Go and Honey Lemon. "You got serious hmm?"

"I love him…that's why I brought her." I unsheathed my sword before stepping towards the door. "Open it." Go Go and Honey Lemon opened the door. A flood of undead was released and I slashed my way through, leaping over the railing, making my way to Hiro's cage. "Hang on…I'll get you out." I placed a bit of C4 onto the side farthest from him before getting clear.

"He's clear, do it!"

Everything got quiet…Hiro was laying in the middle of a dark room. I walked over to him…still in a tactical vest and leg holster…and laid down next to him. He was sleeping so peacefully.

"He's a great guy isn't he Mochi?" I heard his voice echo in the dark but he didn't wake up. I pulled him in close to my chest.

"Don't…ever leave me…"

"Tadashi…Tadashi we have to get to class." He didn't move. "God Tadashi do I have to wake you up with a strip tease or something?"

"I wouldn't turn that down." Son of a bitch was awake.

I whacked him in the face with a pillow. "Get up." I chuckled. "We have class soon."

"How soon is 'soon'?" He didn't budge from his sleeping position.

"An hour."

"We've got time."

I climbed on top of him, straddling him awkwardly. "I thought you might want to shower together."

His visible eye opened halfway and a smirk formed on his face. "Well why didn't you say so?" I chuckled before getting off of him to go start the shower only to have him grab my wrist. "No good morning kiss?"

"How could I be so forgetful?" I pressed my forehead to his before letting our lips touch. I cupped his cheek gently to deepen the kiss. After a minute or two we finally pulled apart. "Good morning."

"Great morning."

"Best morning. I'll go start the shower." I sauntered off towards the bathroom stripping out of my shirt. "I can feel your eyes burning a hole in my back."

After I got the shower up to the right temperature, I stripped out of my underwear and waited on the toilet seat for Tadashi to come join me. He came in after a couple of minutes fully nude with our changes of clothes. He put our clothes onto the bench we had installed last year before stepping into the shower. I followed after him, taking up the spot in front of him. I instantly relaxed under the warm water.

"You've gotten taller."

"Yea?"

"Mmhmm, before you barely hit my collarbone with your hair, now your hair tickles my nose if you stand in front of me."

I turned to face him and noticed I didn't have to look up as much as I used to. "You're right. In all honesty, I hope I stay this height. I like still being able to look up at you and get hugs from behind…I like it the way it is now."

"Is there something wrong?" He moved the wet hair that was clinging to my face.

"Just…thinking." I held his hand and moved back a bit so he could get hit with some of the water too.

"You mean over thinking?"

I smirked and leaned into his hand that I was still holding against my cheek. "Yea…"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Just…we've grown up so much." Even though my mind was racing, all I could focus on was the water hitting the tile and the wet thumb gently rubbing my cheek. "Years ago, we were just kids…adjusting to life with Aunt Cass. Now we're both in college with jobs, great friends, and we're going to look at a place to live together." I started tearing up, I thought the water would hide it but Tadashi noticed immediately.

"Hiro…things change, yes we have grown up but that doesn't mean we'll grow apart. We're brothers, boyfriends, and best friends. We couldn't grow apart even if we wanted to." He rubbed away the tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes. "We've gone from you sleeping in my bed because of nightmares to sleeping in my bed because you couldn't sleep otherwise. We've been through things that most people could never dream of. Mika, discrimination, and dealing with our feelings for each other…we've overcome so much."

"Tadashi…"

"Let me finish, I've seen you grow up right before my eyes. You're not that scared five year old anymore. You're a capable sixteen year old who has revolutionized the world of robotics, helped me perfect a healthcare robot, and even put my stalker in prison. You did all of that and more. I'm glad you're growing up. Because with every milestone you hit, I fall more and more in love with you."

He pulled me into a hug, letting me pour out all my worries and emotions. He didn't flinch, he didn't bat an eye, he just let me let it out. "Ta…Tadashi…"

"Let it all out, Let it all out  
Tsuyogaranakute iin da ne  
Dareka ga kaitetta kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru

Jibunrashisa nante dare mo wakaranai yo  
Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari  
Kyuu ni samishiku natte naichau hi mo aru kedo"

That song…from when I was a kid. "Tadashi?"

"Namida mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou  
Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou  
Chiisaku mayotte mo futari de tsukurou  
Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo sagasou"

"…you used to sing this to me when I had a nightmare until I fell asleep."

"It always made you feel better. I figured I'd try it, looks like it worked." He tilted my chin up and smirked at his handiwork.

"Thank you."

"It's why I'm here."

After our tearful moment in the shower, we actually cleaned ourselves, dried off then got dressed before heading down stairs to eat breakfast. We talked to Aunt Cass about going to see the apartment after classes ended for the day and she started crying, going on and on about how just yesterday she was checking in on us and seeing that we were curled up in bed together now we're going to look at places to live.

We did all we could to calm her down before asking her if this was her way of saying she was okay with us living together. She was hesitant to answer and told us to give her the day to think about it. We agreed before grabbing our bags to head to SFIT. Tadashi let me drive and on the way we talked about how great living together would be. We both had our own money to contribute and would be getting more from the deals we were making with Naes as well as how great it would be just being alone together.

"You'll really like this building, it's close to campus, modern, and spacious. I'm just concerned that a one bedroom won't be enough for you two."

"It'll be fine, we don't mind." We were being let into the apartment I was looking at for the last couple of months by the landlord. When we walked in we were in awe, the modern look of the place was nothing short of amazing.

"Wow…this is a great place."

Wooden floor in the living room, black tile, black granite counter tops in the kitchen, white cabinets with silver accents, dishwasher, chrome finish on the sink, jet black fridge, center island with two black and silver stools, and a pair of chrome hanging lights above the island. This place already looks amazing.

"Let me show you around." We followed the perky landlord into the apartment, taking everything in. "The living room comes with this couch, a television stand, an end table, and this lamp." He pointed at the objects as he listed them, a black L shaped ouch with red and white pillows, black end table, glass television stand, and a red and white lamp.

"Awesome, is the furniture new?"

"Yes indeedy, it's all new. We just replaced it, the furniture we had here when you first showed interest was set to be replaced. Now if you'll follow me into the kitchen." We followed the woman into the pristine and sleek kitchen. "New appliances, LG stove, dishwasher, and fridge with ice maker, all in black. Easy to clean and maintain, although I'm sure that two SFIT students would have no issue repairing any appliances that breakdown." She smiled as she made her comment.

I looked at Hiro who was checking out the cabinets. "She has a point. I see we have a pantry and a front loader washer and dryer. That's convenient. What about the bedroom and bathroom?"

"Right this way." She led us down a short hallway, at the end of which was a bedroom. "Half bathroom, new fixtures and what not." The bathroom looked really nice, black granite counter around the white sink, white cabinet under the sink and a circular mirror-cabinet. "Now the bedroom with full bathroom." She opened the door to the bedroom and I for one was shocked.

"Wow…this is a great bedroom!" Hiro exclaimed.

"New black carpeting, freshly painted walls in a coat of cherry red paint with black trim, black dresser and wardrobe, walk in closet, queen sized bed, two night stands." She made her way over to the bathroom. "And the bathroom is complete with a glass shower and separate tub, new fixtures, same as the half bath."

Hiro and I share a look, silently communicating that we both loved the place and wanted to move here as well as some issues that might arise but the end result was us nodding at each other.

"We'll take it." We said simultaneously

"Wait…internet and cable?"

"Included in your rent. All utilities are priced out and included in your one monthly payment so no bills, just one monthly rate that stays the same as long as your lease lasts."

"Pets?"

"Allowed."

"Guests?"

"No parties unless permitted by myself."

"Science experiments?"

"Must be cleared with me as well."

"Sounds like a fair deal Tadashi."

"So is that a yes from you?"

"Yes it is."

"That settles it then."

"Wonderful, I'll get the paperwork ready."

We were walking out of the leasing office still trying to wrap our heads around the fact that the unit we just viewed is now ours. We had gotten into my car when Hiro scared the shit out of me by screaming.

"HEY! What in the hell was the scream for?! You gave me a heart attack!"

"I can't help it if I'm excited. Tadashi, we're getting our own place! How can you not be excited?!"

"I am, but right now I'm more in shock than I am excited."

"Heh…sorry."

"It's okay. It's nice seeing you so happy."

Hiro settled into his seat, beaming at the fact that this was actually happening. It was a beautiful sight. Wide eyed, rosy cheeked, and eager, that's the perfect description of how he looked.

"Tadashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? Your face is all scrunched up."

"It is?"

"Yea. The way it usually is when something is bugging you."

"Oh…well I had a weird dream this morning."

"About?"

"Well…you remember how at the end of the second Resident Evil movie the gang from Raccoon City went to save Alice?"

"Yea?"

"And how City Hall in Edonia looked in Resident Evil 6?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Well...I dreamt that Mika kidnapped you and was holding you prisoner in a place that resembled City Hall." I swear I heard Hiro's stomach drop as I said that. I took a deep breath and continued. "Everyone in our group was there looking for you. We found you along with a huge number of undead and after dropping a bunch of them, I jumped into the hoard as Go Go and the others covered me…you were in some huge glass box…well…in the end I was lying next to you and you were sleeping peacefully. I heard your voice call out from the shadows and it said 'He's a great guy isn't he Mochi?' I was…scared. Scared of losing you. Scared of Mika actually doing something to hurt you…"

"Tadashi…I promise you I'm fine. Stressed about classes yes, but otherwise I'm fine. Mika's in jail. She's not gonna just escape and if she does we'll unchain our Violet Dragon and let her hunt Mika down. She couldn't even beat me, letting Go Go go after her might as well be a death sentence." He cupped my hand between both of his and looked down. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. But I'm here…always. And the voice you heard was actually me talking to Mochi. I was looking at the video we recorded yesterday and…yea…it made me realize how great of a guy you are. I'm lucky."

"Hiro…"

"Don't cry okay? I'm here. I've always been right here. I'll always be here…and here." He put his hand over my heart. I'll admit I'm never one to show weakness around him…even though we trust each other. I don't want him to worry about me. "Stop that."

"What?"

"I saw that look in your eyes. I'm going to worry about you whether you want me to or not so deal with it."

I chuckled and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Alright…I suppose I can't help that."

"Damn right you can't."

"I'll just accept the fact that…I have someone in my life who cares enough to worry about me…Come on, let's go home and tell Aunt Cass the good news."

"As you wish. Love you."

"Love you more."

"That should do it. All unpacked."

"Thanks for helping us move in guys." I said putting the last box of my things in the bedroom.

"MY BOYS ARE GROWING UP!" Aunt Cass sobbed as she pulled us into a hug.

We signed the lease about a five months ago and were told the move in date was August 10th, which meant before the fall semester started, we'd have our own place. It was all surreal, Tadashi was going into his senior year at SFIT, he still had his assistant manager position at work, I was still working at SFIT part time, and now…we were moving into this beautiful apartment. Of course it was hard leaving Aunt Cass there with just Mochi but we knew this day would come eventually.

We had finally gotten everything hung up, put away, and unpacked, then stepped back to marvel at out new place. "Whew…it even smells like your old room." Go Go said playfully.

I took a deep inhale and concluded that she was right. "Good, it's like we never left…well…it won't be the same without that little fur-ball meowing at us or sleeping under me occasionally. I'll also really miss the smell of Aunt Cass's cooking wafting up the stairs throughout the day."

"I know what you mean…it'll be an adjustment for sure…"

"Aww that's cute, they miss their old place already." Honey Lemon cooed.

"With all that delicious food down a flight of stairs, I would too." Wasabi added.

"It tastes even better because it's being made by Cass." Go Go and Fred said simultaneously.

"You guys are too sweet, tell you what, I'll make some food as a housewarming gift. Any suggestions?" That was a bad idea, the catalyst to a boisterous argument over what should be made.

"HEY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Everyone looked at me in stunned silence. "I think since it's our housewarming we should get to pick."

"Fair enough Hamada." Go Go said as she crossed her arms.

"So boys, what'll it be?"

Tadashi and I shared a look before smirking. "You're signature super spicy wings. Don't hold back either, we've got milk in the fridge for a reason."

"Alrighty then! One batch of super spicy wings coming up." She grabbed the apron she had just hung in the kitchen moments earlier and started to grab the things she needed.

"You need anything Aunt Cass? Help? Extra ingredients?"

"Nope, I got this, you kids have fun."

"Well I suppose we should start with gifts." Wasabi handed us a pale gray bag that had a bit of weight to it.

I took a small red box out of the bag and caught on to what it was immediately. "Is this..."

"It's from Naes. The first shrunken down Baymax that will be put into nursing homes starting September first."

"Tadashi…this is AMAZING!"

"It's really happening…" Tadashi said softly. I pulled him into a hug which he reciprocated whole heartedly.

"My and Fred's gift is this vase we made during a pottery class. He painted one side and I painted the other." He handed us an emerald green vase.

"Let me guess, Fred painted on the reptile scales and you added the Japanese kanji for 'love' into them and you pained the five elements from Naruto surrounded by green flames?"

"Winner winner chicken dinner." Wasabi chuckled.

"NOT YET I JUST GLAZED THE WINGS!" Aunt Cass shouted from the kitchen.

We all shared a laugh. "That wasn't directed at you Aunt Cass. Thanks guys, it's great." We pulled them into a 4 way hug. "I'll put this in the bedroom after we're through here." I placed the vase on the T.V. stand.

"Me next!" Honey Lemon ran over to us, reaching into her purse. "Here ya go." She handed us something heavy wrapped up in pink paper.

Tadashi pulled me closer to him and we unwrapped it together. "Honey Lemon you actually did the thing!" It was a framed picture of us kissing in the Ferris wheel at Navy Pier.

Tadashi looked at me confused. "When did…"

"I sent this to her after our road trip. She did great editing it."

"This is from the video isn't it?"

"Yep. I had her do some technical editing stuff to it to make it look-"

"Amazing…" Tadashi finished my sentence. "It's great. I love it."

I looked down at his hand which was resting on my shoulder. "I'm glad."

"He leaned down and kissed me softly. Two seconds later I heard a click. We pulled apart to see Honey Lemon holding her phone up. We just sighed and kissed each other again.

"My turn guys." Go Go reached into her pocket and fished out a long, thin box with a red ribbon on it.

We opened the and nearly dropped to our knees with thanks and appreciation. "Coupons for the Vermillion Dragon, a couple's spa gift card, and concert tickets to Paramore! Go Go how in the Hell did you swing this?"

"Language young man."

"Sorry Aunt Cass."

"Since I work at the Vermillion Dragon I got coupons, I snagged the gift card from my mom and my dad got the tickets from a coworker. By the way" She reached into her jacket and pulled out 4 more tickets. "I snagged enough for all of us!" The room erupted in a mix of cheers and sobs.

"Go Go Tomago you are amazing!" Honey Lemon kissed her on the cheek before Wasabi and Fred lifted her onto their shoulders. We all chanted her name for a couple minutes before calming back down.

"Wings are ready!"

We all wasted no time in digging in…then immediately regretting our decision. Aunt Cass really outdid herself on these wings. I think I cried the least while we were eating. After the searing sensation in our mouths was calmed by downing multiple glasses of milk, we spent a few hours chatting before everyone headed out. Aunt Cass, stayed behind a little longer to tell us how happy and proud she was. She eventually left after hugging us for a good five minutes and telling us she loved us.

"Well…we did it…we have our own place." Tadashi said plopping down onto the couch.

I straddled him, putting my hands on his shoulders. "We're finally alone."

"We still have neighbors." He placed his hands on my hips, trailing up and down my sides.

"Ask me how much how I care?"

"I try not to ask questions I already know the answer to."

"Smart ass." He squeezed my ass as soon as I made the comment.

"You're one to talk. This ass knows a lot of tricks."

"You're such a pervert." I leaned in and kissed him lightly, moving my hands to his cheeks. He pulled me further onto his lap, causing me to gasp. "I love you."

"I love you too. Wanna go to the bedroom?"

"Sure, all our toys are in there."

"Not all of them…"

"Are you…"

"I have the bullet in my ass on low power, I'm wearing the new jock strap from Boy's Town, and I have the harness on."

"You sneaky little shit."

"Don't act all innocent, I felt the leather banana hammock that you're wearing."

"You win…Bedroom?"

He scooped me up and carried me towards the bedroom. "As you wish."

"Wait! Grab the vase." He picked it up and carried it with us into the bedroom. He placed me down before setting the vase on our dresser.

"Now…where were we?"

"Somewhere between the part where you gently place me on the bed and when you're supposed to be leaving a trail of hickeys on my body."

"Ah yes. How I could I forget?" He stripped out of his flannel shirt, revealing the harness he had on as well as his smooth, toned chest. I took the chance to peel out of my top as well.

"That harness looks great on you." I pulled the metal ring in the center connecting all the straps. "Now get over here."

He pressed me flat onto the bed, letting our lips glide together. I tried to run my fingers through his hair but he pinned my wrists down before I got the chance. He pulled away from me long enough for me to see the lust in his eyes before licking up the length of my neck, all the way up to my ear. He let out a long, heavy breath which made me shiver. All the warmth coming off of that breath made my skin tingle.

He let his teeth coast over the skin on my neck, making me anticipate him biting down but he didn't. He loved teasing me and knows it only gets me more turned on. I was about to speak when he finally clamped down on my neck. I let a breathy moan bubble up from inside me, it was loud…it was primal, and from the way Tadashi reacted, it was a turn on.

He made his way down my body, letting his tongue glide across my skin. I shut my eyes tight when he started teasing my nipples. I felt one of his hands leave my wrists just to be replaced with cool metal. I opened my eyes to see that he had handcuffed me to the headboard.

"Wouldn't want you resisting." He said in a sultry tone. I could feel the lust radiating off of every word. "Will you let me set the pace?"

"Hmm? Yea…just keep it up…please."

"I love it when you beg." He kissed my stomach before going over to the wardrobe and getting the riding crop, lube, and vibrator.

"You're…both of them?"

"And these." He grabbed a pair of clothes pins and a look of shock spread over my face.

"Are those going on my nipples?" He leered at me from his position across the room then smirked.

He walked back over to the bed and placed our toys on next to me before stripping off my pants. He tossed them in the direction of the hamper before picking up the riding crop and nudging my ever-hardening bulge with it. I couldn't help but moan, the pressure and angle were perfect. I wanted to touch myself but I forgot my hands were bound. It only added to the pleasure. I pressed into the riding crop more and more but Tadashi, ever the tease, had other plans.

He pushed my body flat against the bed once again. He kept his palm gently placed against my stomach before leaning in and teasing my nipples to make them erect. He put the clothes pins onto them after a minute of playing with them.

"Ahh…Da-Dashi…it feels good…really good."

"It's going to get better." He waved the vibrator in my face before turning it on. He coated it in a thin layer of lube before taking it out of view. I timidly spread my legs, allowing him to access what he was after. "Deep breath babe." He pushed the vibrator forward, no prep or anything. Then again I had done it before so it was a somewhat familiar feeling.

"Mmmm…right there…it feels amazing." He had it on a low setting, I guess he wanted to draw this out. He slowly moved it in and out, making it rub against my prostate.

He trailed the crop up my inner thighs, then down the center of my body, then he made me tilt my chin up. He looked so pleased with the look on my face. He leaned down next to me and grabbed a handful of my hair, forcing me to look at him.

"Something the matter?" He flicked one of the clothespins, making me tense up a bit. Tensing up the tiny bit that I did reminded me of the vibrator resting against my prostate.

"S-so…so good…" He whacked my chest with the crop.

"Glad to hear that. It's great to hear my little brother is enjoying all this attention and special treatment." He teased my straining erection with the crop as he talked.

"Damn it, stop teasing me already. Please…just let me feel it."

"Feel what?"

"You know damn we-" He cut me off by groping me.

"I'm not done yet." He freed me from my leather constraints as he trailed kisses down my body.

"What are you…aahhh…yes, right there…just like that." He started bobbing up and down the length of my cock. "You're…making it hard to not cum…trying…to hold back…aahhhh." I started meeting him halfway, bucking my hips forward as he came down, grinding against the roof of his mouth and back of his throat.

He looked up at me and his gaze nearly lit me on fire. The passion in his eyes was so immense. He was really putting everything he had into pleasing me. He's gently caressing my sides, giving me an expert blow job, and he…he cranked up the intensity on the vibrator.

"You ready?"

"For…what?" I looked down at him and he was lubing himself up. "I still…the vibrator."

"I know. Deep breath." He held the vibrator in place before wedging himself inside me.

"Aahhh…it's…too-too much…Dashi…"

"I-I'm in…all in…and it's so tight and…it's amazing." He started moving before I had time to adjust to the feeling of two things inside me at once.

"Dashi…wait...I can't…slow down." My cries fell on deaf ears. I was about to try and tell him to slow down again before he hit my prostate. "Right there…right there…keep going."

He started to stroke me as he thrust in and out. I couldn't take it anymore. All this stimulation was pushing me over the edge. The clanking of the handcuffs on the headboard, the sound of sweat soaked skin colliding, the dull hum of the vibrator wedged between Tadashi's pistoning cock and my insides, and our harmonic moans was making me float in and out of consciousness. Then it happened, I felt a flood of warmth inside me and on my stomach.

"How was it?"

"Amazing."

"Just amazing?"

"That's the only word that even comes close to describing it."

"So…will this be a reoccurring thing?"

"I'll let you know when the elasticity to the ring of muscle that is my asshole returns."

"Fair enough." He pulled me closer to him and I happily rested my hand and head on his chest. "Welcome home babe." He kissed my forehead and rubbed my shoulder.

"Welcome home."

"We should get some sleep, after…well…all that, I think we need it."

I yawned. "Way ahead of you. I love you."

"Love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Aunt Cass we're going to be late! Get your butt in gear!"

"I'm coming, I was putting my earrings in! How do I look?"

"Amazing as always darling." Naes kissed Aunt Cass on the cheek. "Shall we go?"

She grabbed her jacket and quickly put it on. "We shall. Hiro you're driving right?"

"Of course. Got my keys ready. Oh wait, MOCHI!" Mochi scampered his way into the café and meowed at me. "Alright, load up, we don't want to miss anything or get stuck with crappy seats."

We all piled into my car and drove off towards SFIT. Today was a special day, Tadashi, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Go Go were graduating. So much had happened over the past year after we moved in and it all flashed before my eyes. Naes asked Aunt Cass to marry him one night when he invited everyone out to dinner, she tearfully accepted and we had a fun night after that. The deal with Naes came through and the boat loads of money Tadashi and I were raking in because of it. The deal allowed me to get a car of my own and we got a lot of attention from the media because of all the good our inventions were doing. We were like celebrities. We donated most of the money we made to charity because in all honesty we were happy living the way we were. We didn't move into some huge mansion or get expensive cars, or go around the world. We lived simply and modestly.

We had made improvements to our creations during the year, allowing them to be more effective in their applied fields. It was worth it, seeing people walking down the street with a small or full sized Baymax at their side. Of course we had the original, the quirky original. Life was good…really good.

We got to the graduation venue early enough to snag seats up front. We waited for the ceremony to start and decided to take in the scenery. The outdoor stage was near one of the ponds on campus, there were swans swimming in the shimmering waters, the sun was high in the sky, a cool breeze was blowing and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Today was a perfect day to graduate.

After an hour, every seat was filled and Professor Callaghan had taken the stage to give his speech for the graduating class. He made a few jokes and spoke about how the graduates here would be making a difference in the world with their inventions. He mentioned Tadashi and me by name specifically to prove his point. He stepped aside to let Tadashi take the podium. He'd been working on his speech for weeks and now everyone would finally get to hear the finished product.

"Good afternoon graduating class of SFIT as well as faculty of SFIT and family members of SFIT graduates. On this admittedly breath taking day, we are about to embark on a journey out into the world of science and technology. Everyone here before you on this stage as well as everyone sitting beside you in the audience, have wonderful and unique you see here has helped mold and shape the young adults before you. I'd like to take the time to thank a few special people that have impacted me personally." He gestured towards the group and they took their places by his side. "These are my closest friends…I mean family. Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and our SFIT mascot, Fred. Without them and 4 other special people I wouldn't be here. Cass Hamada, Naes Rockford, Mochi Hamada and Hiro Hamada, please stand." We all stood as he mentioned our names and our eyes locked immediately. "That is the other half of my family, my aunt and her fiancé, our beloved cat Mochi, and my brother, boyfriend, and best friend, Hiro." There was a collection of whispers but a swift crack of Go Go's knuckles into the mic calmed the crowd. "We've been through a lot together and I can say without a doubt…I wouldn't change a thing. So without further ado, let's get this graduation show on the road."

Professor Callaghan thanked Tadashi for his speech and proceeded to call the names of the graduates. After all names had been called and all degrees had been handed out, Professor Callaghan took the mic once more to announce that Tadashi had one more thing to say.

Tadashi took the mic once again and cleared his throat before speaking. "Thank you all for coming to this graduation ceremony. I just have one more thing to do before we finish up here. Guys, help me out here?" Everyone in our group took off their robes, and in Fred's case, he just came from behind the stage, wearing their gear. "Light it up."

They shot off towards the nearby trees, letting out colored gas eventually making the shape of a heart comprised of pink, white, and red smoke. Before I could react, Go Go scooped me out of my seat and dropped me on stage seconds before Fred and Wasabi whisked away the podium.

"Be a little more gentle with him Go Go!" Tadashi yelled after her.

"Just do it already Hamada."

"Do what? What's going on?" I felt something land on my nose. I looked around and a rain of cherry blossom petals was falling around us. "Tadashi?"

He got down on one knee and pulled out a small red box from his pocket. "Hiro…we've been through so much together. All the lows were worth it because I had you. Now…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There's no one else I'd rather be with. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He opened the box revealing a simply stunning engagement band with the colors of our birth stones and a diamond in the center.

I couldn't do anything but cry and cover my mouth. Tears streamed down my cheeks and over my hand as I nodded. "Yes. I will." I said in a broken voice. He quickly got up and threw his arms around me. He spun me around a few times and as soon as he put me down, the crowd erupted into applause and cheers.

"Let's hear it for the newly engaged Hamada's!" Professor Callaghan exclaimed into the mic.

Tadashi set me down and started laughing nervously. I wiped away the tears running down his cheeks and smiled right back at him. "I love you."

"I love you too knucklehead." He kissed me passionately and as he did, the graduates of SFIT cheered wildly.

"Congratulations graduates of SFIT." With that statement from Professor Callaghan, the graduating class of SFIT tossed their caps into the air. I grabbed Tadashi's cap off of his head and tossed it into the air.

After the graduation was concluded, we were met with an overjoyed family consisting of Naes, Aunt Cass, Mochi, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. We all grabbed our things and hightailed it to our place for an after party. Everyone's respective families attended and we all traded gifts. The evening couldn't have gone any better, except for everyone jostling to get a look at the ring on my finger. At around midnight, Aunt Cass, Naes, and Mochi, finally caught a cab home, leaving my fiancé and I alone.

"Well…congrats Mr. Graduate." I plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Thanks babe. It's been one Hell of a ride." He draped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"And it won't be slowing down anytime soon. We're…engaged. It feels so good to say. And the way you did it…wow."

"You liked it? Good…I was worried."

"I loved it. The petals reminded me-"

"Of that date where we met that nice couple-"

"And ended up under the Sakura tree."

"I was going for that."

"At least there won't be a name change." We both laughed lightly at my joke.

He patted my knee and nodded his head towards the bedroom. "Wanna get some sleep? It's been an eventful day."

"I would love to go to bed with my fiancé." We got up and walked, hand in hand to the bedroom. We undressed each other before crawling under the covers and settling into our usual sleeping position.

"Hiro?"

"Yea Tadashi?"

"I couldn't ask for anyone better in my life."

"Neither could I."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"You're so cute when you're being defensive."

"Shut up."

"Make me." He started tickling me, my one weakness…among many others. He finally managed to pin me down. He stared into my eyes and smirked. "What?"

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Thank mom and dad."

"I do every day, I love you" He leaned in closer to me.

"I love you too." We kissed…but it wasn't like the others. There was more behind it. Not lust, or hurt, or pain, or comfort…it was understanding and true love. Who would have known I would fall for my big brother of all people? Whatever…I'm glad I did…I wouldn't change a thing.

Message to all readers! The sequel is up and it's been doing great. I appreciate you all reading this labor of love and would greatly appreciate it if you could leave feedback and check out my other work. I'm working on a few other things one of which is a story of self discovery but you'll have to read the sequel to this one to understand it. Thank you everyone!


End file.
